Como una Vela que se Apaga
by CruzdelSur
Summary: Edward no regresó en Luna Nueva. Cinco años más tarde, él y Bella se reencuentran en un hospital. Ella está terminalmente enferma, pero se niega a ser convertida. ¿Seguirías con vida si la razón de tu existencia se está dejando morir?
1. Chapter 1

Dije que no escribiría nada hasta poco antes de Navidad. Bueno, me llevó seis días completos faltar a mi palabra. Acá estoy, con un proyecto que apareció de golpe en mi cabeza atestada de verbos, sustantivos y análisis sintáctico, por no hablar de la teoría innatista de la adquisición del lenguaje. Tengo otros cuatro proyectos en mente, pero son más largos y quiero tomarme el trabajo de escribirlos como se debe, con tiempo y prolijamente.

Espero que una vez que esto esté redactado, pueda volver a concentrarme en lo mío. Lo necesito urgentemente. Todo esto es una sola historia, a la que dividí en partes para facilitar la lectura. Un capítulo único de 58 páginas es un poco difícil de maniobrar. Por lo demás éste es, en cierta manera, el clásico fic "Edward-no-regresó-en-Luna-Nueva", que en algún punto casi cada autor acaba escribiendo, con la única variante interesante que rescato el poco comentado hecho de las transfusiones que recibió Bella en Phoenix.

Los datos consignados sobre el VIH y el SIDA son verídicos, pero poco precisos. Formé parte hace un tiempo de un proyecto de concientización; la mayoría de los datos que cito son de memoria. En el proyecto, un grupo de gente recibía una formación básica, pero eficiente, que a mediano y largo plazo ayudará a que toda la sociedad esté mejor informada y disminuyan los contagios, al menos en teoría. Repartimos folletos y preservativos como parte de la campaña del Día Mundial de Lucha Contra el SIDA, el 1º de diciembre. Al poco tiempo de pertenecer yo al proyecto, un amigo mío murió, y sólo tras su muerte supimos que no era leucemia lo que él padecía, como nos hizo creer a todos, sino SIDA. Yo lo intuía, los síntomas eran más cercanos al SIDA que a la leucemia, pero decidí creer en él y no en mi rudimentaria formación.

No me siento decepcionada por su mentira, pero sí siento mucho dolor al pensar cuánto debió sufrir él, cuánto miedo y angustia debió pasar al no ser capaz de contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres. Ellos lo supieron por el certificado de defunción, y nunca obtendrán respuestas a las muchas preguntas, además de que les quedará para siempre el dolor de saber que su hijo no pudo confiar en ellos. No pretendo que este fic sirva de medio para comunicar la verdad universal sobre el síndrome de inmunodeficiencia adquirida ni nada de eso, sólo… quise escribirlo, tuve que hacerlo. Lo dedico entonces, como si sirviera de algo, a la memoria de Sergio.

Con ustedes, el fic. Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen, lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla, bla, bla.

.

COMO UNA VELA QUE SE APAGA

.

_¿Para qué quiero la eternidad si no es para pasarla junto a quien amo? ¿De qué me sirve una cantidad astronómica de dinero si no puedo comprarle la salud a la única persona que me importa? ¿Qué me interesa la eterna juventud, si la mujer que es mi vida se está muriendo?_

.

-Mandy estaba peor hoy. Los antirretrovirales no están funcionando como deben –se quejaba Rosalie-. La nueva mutación que encontraron en ella tampoco está ayudando a hacer las cosas más fáciles.

-Las enfermeras no eran muy optimistas, no creen que Mandy pase de este mes –suspiró Carlisle, buscando las llaves en el bolsillo.

-¡Arpías! –escupió Rosalie, enojada-. Lo mismo vienen diciendo desde hace cinco años, y Mandy siempre salió adelante.

-No es fácil para ella, tan pequeña y tan gravemente enferma… ¿qué se sentirá no haber estado nunca sana, tomar medicación junto con el biberón, ser despertada cada tres horas desde que era un bebé para tomar las medicinas? –reflexionó Carlisle, abriendo la puerta y cediéndole el paso a Rosalie.

-Aprendes a vivir con eso, supongo. Si no hay más remedio… y a la fecha, no lo hay –masculló Rosalie, entre angustiada y enojada, entrando a la casa-. Según parece, la cura es algo virtualmente imposible.

-Están probando una vacuna que sería efectiva para prevenir el contagio, pero seguiría sin resolver casos como el de Mandy –observó Carlisle, entrando tras su hija, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí-. No hay cura para el contagio vertical.

-Ya están en casa, basta de hablar de trabajo por hoy –los reprendió Esme cariñosamente, tomando los abrigos de ambos y colgándolos en el perchero.

-Hola, amor –la saludó su marido con un beso-. Lo lamento, pero el caso de esa chiquita nos está obsesionando.

-¿Sigue mal? –preguntó Esme, triste. Aunque no conocía personalmente a la pequeña paciente, sabía de su historia.

-Está peor que hace unos días –respondió Rosalie, desalentada-. Encontraron una nueva mutación del virus en su sangre hoy. Los glóbulos blancos están más bajos que antes, y los rojos casi brillan por su ausencia. No pinta nada bien.

-¿Le hicieron nuevas transfusiones? –preguntó Esme, inquieta.

-Sí, pero es como tratar de frenar un incendio arrojando agua con un vaso –musitó Rosalie, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Apenas si ganamos tiempo.

-No hay mucho más que podamos hacer –murmuró Carlisle-. Alentarla, no dejarle ver lo mal que está, e intentar que ella no sufra.

-Por suerte Bella está haciendo un gran trabajo con los niños –sonrió Rosalie con un poco de tristeza-. No creí que fuese del tipo maternal, pero es estupendo cómo se ocupa de ellos. Mandy la adora.

-¿Cómo sigue Bella? –quiso saber Esme, pasando la mirada de su marido a su hija, preocupada.

Carlisle y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada antes de hablar.

-Mal –fue la respuesta crudamente honesta de Rosalie.

-Nada bien –negó Carlisle con la cabeza-. Está recuperándose de la neumonía, pero sigue sin estar suficientemente bien como para darle el alta. Hoy tuvo fiebre otra vez.

-Eso no es bueno –murmuró Esme, intranquila.

-Claro que no, fiebre es signo de infección, y eso en su delicado estado de salud no es nunca una buena noticia –respondió Rosalie con una mueca.

-No solo por eso. Edward llamó hoy –informó Esme en voz baja-. Dice que está cerca, y que le gustaría venir por unos días, de visita.

-¿Cuándo llega? –preguntó Carlisle de inmediato.

-Hoy a medianoche –respondió Esme, con voz débil.

Tres rostros se giraron velozmente hacia el reloj de pared. Eran las 10:27 de la noche.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Esme, retorciéndose las manos, inquieta-. ¿Le decimos?

-Es casi imposible mantenerlo en secreto para él, tendremos que decirle –suspiró Carlisle, que parecía cansado-. Será una larga noche.

Rosalie sólo gruñó.

.

-Siéntate, por favor, y escucha lo que voy a decirte. Si te enojas, procura no romper nada irremplazable, o harías enojar a Esme –instruyó Carlisle, inquieto, mirando de reojo a su hijo más problemático.

Edward había llegado hacía unos segundos, y Carlisle estaba teniendo el difícil trabajo de encontrar el modo más diplomático de decirle sobre Bella sin pensar directamente en el tema.

-Por favor, escúchame antes, Carlisle. Tomé una decisión –Edward tomó aire profundamente antes de empezar a hablar-. Me di cuenta que dejar a Bella hace cinco años fue el peor error de mi vida. No puedo vivir sin ella, cuando no estoy a su lado me limito a existir, pero no es una vida lo que vivo cuando ella no está a mi lado…

Carlisle se limitó a asentir, un poco ausente. En el piso superior imperaba un silencio de misa, todos estaban escuchando con atención, pero a la vez centrados en pensar en otra cosa.

-Voy a buscarla –anunció Edward-. Voy a buscarla por todo el mundo de ser necesario, y voy a pedirle que me dé una nueva oportunidad. La amo, y no puedo estar sin ella.

-Pasaron cinco años del día en que la dejaste en un bosque húmedo, convencido de que era lo mejor para ella –formuló Carlisle cuidadosamente-. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión y convencerte que sí eres suficientemente bueno para estar a su lado?

-¿Quién dijo que soy digno de ella? –respondió Edward con una sonrisa amarga-. Sigo sin serlo, y ella en verdad estaría mejor sin mí. Pero… no puedo evitar ser egoísta, la necesito, más que nada. Más que alimento, más que la sangre… no puedo estar sin ella –admitió, desolado-. Estos cinco años fueron un infierno, y quiero, _necesito_, rogarle que me perdone, necesito al menos estar cerca de ella y convencerme que estará bien.

-Tal como dices, pasaron cinco años. Ella podría haber conocido a alguien en ese tiempo –dijo Carlisle con el cuidado digno de quien está manipulando explosivos peligrosos-. Más aún, teniendo en cuenta que la dejaste creer que no la querías, que te distraerías fácilmente, que una "ruptura limpia" era lo mejor.

-Sé eso, lo sé, y daría todo lo que tengo y soy por dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y no haber dicho esas mentiras tan idiotas –casi sollozó Edward, hundiendo la cara entre las manos-. Pero no puedo. No puedo. Entonces… sólo me queda buscarla y por lo menos asegurarme que es feliz, que no necesita nada, que… que ella sí siguió adelante, que vivió…

-Seamos trágicos y digamos que murió –expuso Carlisle, el rostro cuidadosamente inexpresivo-. Sabemos que era propensa a los accidentes y que tenía mucha mala suerte. ¿Qué harás si en lugar de una Bella sonriente, todo lo que encuentras es una tumba en la que dejar flores?

Edward no respondió nada por un largo rato. Estaba completamente congelado.

-Quiero que contemples todas las posibilidades. Sabes que la buscas, pero no tienes idea de qué puedas llegar a encontrarte –observó Carlisle-. Puede estar casada y tener varios niños, puede haber muerto, puede haber emigrado a otro país, puede que te siga esperando. No lo sabes. ¿Qué harás en esos casos?

-No sé –admitió Edward, honesto, luciendo más joven y frágil de lo que su padre recordaba haberlo visto desde su transformación-. No sé. Sólo sé que seguir viviendo sin ella no es una opción. Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que asegurarme que está bien, que no le falta nada, que es feliz. Si está bien, la dejaré en paz, no la pienso molestar ni nada. Si tiene a alguien a su lado… no haré nada. Pero no puedo seguir alejado. No puedo –casi sollozó la última frase, rodeándose el torso con los brazos.

Carlisle estaba ahí al instante, abrazándolo con fuerza, confortándolo.

_Por fin estás haciendo lo correcto. No hará falta que la busques por medio mundo, hijo. Sé donde está. Y no son buenas noticias. _

.

-Explícamelo de nuevo, sigo sin poder creerlo –musitaba Edward diez minutos más tarde, mientras el automóvil se deslizaba velozmente por la autopista rumbo al hospital-. ¿Cómo la encontraste?

-No la encontré en el sentido que la busqué y llegué hasta ella –explicó Carlisle, la mirada fija en la calle-. Bella fue ingresada hace una semana al hospital en que trabajo, cuando yo estaba cubriendo el turno de guardia en Urgencias. Me tocó atenderla, y ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo de encontrarnos en un hospital de Seattle.

-¿Qué tiene Bella? –preguntó Edward, sufriente.

-Neumonía. Una neumonía feroz que no está reaccionando a la medicación como cabría esperar que lo hiciera –dijo Carlisle, desalentado, sujetando el volante con un poco más de fuerza de lo estrictamente necesario.

-¿Es muy grave? –la voz de Edward era apenas un susurro.

-Ambos pulmones están tomados, repletos de flema y funcionando mal. Ella tiene bajo peso, su sistema inmunológico es débil, los glóbulos blancos son demasiados, y los rojos, muy pocos –enumeró Carlisle, girando a la derecha-. Todas malas noticias.

.

_Sshh, está dormida. Lleva días durmiendo poco y mal, por favor no la despiertes. _

Ambos vampiros se deslizaron en completo silencio dentro de la habitación, donde la joven humana, acostada en una de las incómodas camas del hospital, dormía profundamente. Algo que parecía unos bigotes plásticos largos y delgados le administraban oxígeno, intentando hacer más fácil el trabajo de sus maltrechos pulmones. Los signos vitales eran estables, pero el respirar dificultoso era claramente audible para los sensitivos oídos de los inmortales.

Edward se adelantó un paso, a la vez que inhalaba una gran bocanada de la esencia tan dulce y embriagadora de Bella. Seguía siendo el olor más apetitoso posible, el paso de los cinco años durante los cuales no la había olido sólo la había hecho más adictiva que antes. Sin embargo, el fuego en la garganta, los músculos tensos, el veneno en la boca, el hueco anhelante en el estómago, toda la irresistible sed, era más fácil de ignorar que nunca. Bastaba centrarse en el pálido rostro de Bella para que el delicioso olor fuese algo completamente secundario.

Bella estaba anormalmente pálida, ni siquiera los labios tenían un color aceptable. Su cabello estaba mal peinado y opaco, sin vida. Sus párpados parecían más frágiles que nunca; toda ella estaba preocupantemente delgada y con aspecto poco saludable.

-…Mandy…

Ah, y seguía hablando en sueños. Su voz sonaba tan débil y dificultosa como se veía el resto de su cuerpo.

-…Mandy… no salgas… frío… no puedes… -Bella se removió inquieta-. Frío… Mandy… ¡Edward!

Decir que Carlisle y Edward se sobresaltaron es poco. Edward dio un respingo, indeciso si correr a los brazos de Bella y rogarle que lo perdonara o salir corriendo y fingir que ella nunca lo había visto, que era un sueño…

Bella se acomodó un poco sobre las almohadas y siguió durmiendo, ya más tranquila. Ni siquiera se había despertado. Había nombrado a Edward, pero en sueños.

_Tenemos que irnos, es tarde y se supone que ella no puede recibir visitas a esta hora. Vamos, Edward. Puedes volver mañana… o mejor dicho, más tarde este día. Pero ahora nos tenemos que ir. _

.

-¿Quién es Mandy? –preguntó Edward con voz ausente, mientras el automóvil de Carlisle, con su dueño conduciendo, iba de regreso a la casa.

-Es una niña de nueve años, paciente del mismo hospital. Rosalie desempolvó su título en pediatría hace poco y la está atendiendo –explicó Carlisle-. Mandy y Bella se convirtieron en grandes amigas durante la última semana; Bella está tomando un poco el lugar de madre para Mandy. La niña está muy sola, y Bella se comporta de un modo muy dulce con ella.

-¿Qué le pasó a la madre de Mandy? ¿Y por qué está hospitalizada?

-Mandy vive en el hospital. Edward, ella nació con VIH –dijo Carlisle en voz tenue, triste-. Su madre era portadora del virus, y se lo transmitió a su hija por contagio vertical, de madre a hijo, durante la gestación. Su madre renunció a la patria potestad sobre su hija cuando Mandy tenía unas semanas de vida, y desde entonces ha ido de orfanato en hospital, sin una verdadera figura maternal… Es muy difícil que alguien adopte una criatura con una enfermedad incurable.

-Nunca había visto a Bella maternal –admitió Edward en un susurro-. En es momentos como éste que me doy cuenta de lo poco que la conozco, y lo mucho que la amo. Apenas pasé unos meses con ella en Forks, solo poco más de medio año, y hay tantas cosas que no sé de ella… Jamás pareció muy interesada en los niños entonces, pero era una adolescente de diecisiete años. Todo puede haber cambiado tanto…

_Tendrás que conocerla de nuevo, y ella te tendrá que conocer también. Sí, sé de tu teoría sobre que los vampiros no cambiamos nunca, nada, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Creo que el cambio es más lento, pero es posible cambiar… te noto cambiado. _

-No es cierto –susurró Edward, en respuesta a las observaciones de Carlisle.

_Sí es cierto. Estás distinto. Te noto más maduro. Como si ahora fueses… adulto. _

.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Hola, mamá, también me alegro de verte –sonrió Edward, en respuesta a la pregunta con que lo recibió Esme.

Carlisle y Edward entraron a la casa de los Cullen, donde esta vez toda la familia estaba reunida, expectante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –insistió Esme, ansiosa.

-No sé –admitió Edward-. Quizás esperar a que esté lo suficientemente sana como para poder golpearme si quiere sea una buena opción.

-¡Idiota! –le ladró Rosalie, siempre tan cariñosa-. ¡Otra vez estás huyendo!

-No estoy huyendo, sólo estoy esperando a que ella esté bien –rebatió Edward, entornando los ojos-. No voy a alejarme.

-Rose tiene razón –la apoyó Alice, enojada hacia Edward-. Estás huyendo. No te atreves a dar la cara. Estás escudándote en la enfermedad de Bella, no vas al frente. Estos cinco años no te sirvieron para nada, no aprendiste.

-Aprendí –protestó Edward, ofendido-. Aprendí que esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero darle la oportunidad de defenderse, de negarse si es lo que quiere.

-Pero, si estás tan desesperado como decías hace un rato, ¿por qué esperar? –retrucó Jasper-. Ve a verla lo antes posible. Ni bien comience el horario de visitas. No desperdicies más tiempo.

-Sería un shock muy grande para ella si aparezco de golpe en su habitación… -empezó a discutir Edward.

-Sería un shock peor si apareces por partes –se le rió Emmett-. ¿No se te ocurrió que si Bella ya vio a Carlisle, tu aparición no la tomará por sorpresa? Es más, te diré que ella estará casi esperándolo. Es lo razonable. ¡Ella no sabe que hace cinco años que vasi no te vemos el pelo por aquí!

Edward miró interrogativamente a Carlisle, que negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo la atendí brevemente, y lo poco que hablamos fue estrictamente profesional –explicó Carlisle-. Ella quedó en manos del otorrinolaringólogo cuando se confirmó su ingreso; es lo lógico, considerando su neumonía. No hablé de nada personal con ella, y Bella tampoco preguntó.

-Compra un bonito ramo de flores y ve a verla –lo instó Esme, ansiosa-. ¡Vamos!

-El horario de visitas del hospital inicia a las ocho de la mañana –dijo Carlisle como quien no quiere la cosa-. Tienes tiempo de sobra para cambiarte y comprarle un enorme ramo de rosas blancas. Son sus favoritas, se lo dijo a Mandy ayer.

.

A las ocho de la mañana y dos minutos, un gigantesco ramo de flores, y Edward detrás de él, estaban frente a la habitación de Bella. El ramo temblaba como una gelatina; Edward nunca había estado más nervioso en sus más de cien años. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Bella cuando lo vea; en circunstancias normales ella era difícil de predecir, en un caso como ése… quién sabe lo que podría llegar a pasar. Alice, la muy cruel, se negó a mostrarle nada. Prefirió pasar dos horas pensando en modelos y colores de zapatos antes que permitirle echar un vistazo a algunas de sus visiones.

-¿Busca alguna habitación en especial, joven? –le gruñó una enfermera malhumorada.

_Estorbando en medio del pasillo. No saben hacer más que molestar. Estos chicos del recado, son unos idiotas, todo ellos…_

-Disculpe, sé cuál es la habitación, pero no me atrevo a entrar –optó por susurrar Edward, fingiéndose tímido. Bien mirado, buena parte de esa timidez ni siquiera era fingida-. Ella y yo discutimos, y ahora supe que está enferma… no me atrevo a entrar sin más.

La enfermera sólo rodó los ojos… y abrió la puerta de sopetón, dejando al ramo y a Edward completamente expuestos.

-Vengo a dejarle el desayuno, ella de todos modos iba a despertarse ahora –le gruñó la enfermera, rodando el carrito en el que llevaba las bandejas del desayuno-. Entre o váyase, pero deje de estorbar, chico.

Bella despertó en ese momento. Parpadeó confundida, intentando orientarse, cuando vio la bandeja del desayuno ante sí.

-Aquí tiene. ¿Se siente mejor? ¿Necesita algo? –la voz de la enfermera dejaba en claro que a Bella le convenía no necesitar nada.

-Nada, gracias –susurró Bella, mientras la enfermera colocaba la cama de modo que la cabecera quedaba parcialmente erguida.

-Tiene visitas –anunció secamente la enfermera, señalando al ramo tembloroso antes de salir a zancadas.

Bella giró la cabeza lentamente antes de quedarse helada, inmóvil. Sus latidos se dispararon, como el agudo oído de Edward captó sin problemas. Edward se humedeció los labios, intentando encontrar una frase ingeniosa y tranquilizadora que decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

¿Qué se le dice al amor de la existencia cuando lo visitas en un hospital tras cinco largos años de ausencia?

-Hola, Edward –musitó Bella, la voz un poco temblorosa-. Cierra la puerta, por favor.

Edward se apresuró a obedecer, sosteniendo el ramo por delante como si fuese un escudo. Tras un silencio de varios segundos, Edward se sintió obligado a hablar.

-Ejem, hola. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hospitalizada, como puedes ver.

-Me refiero a cómo te sientes.

-Confundida.

Edward tragó en seco. Bella estaba aturdida, pero también dolida, y mucho mejor preparada para ese encuentro que él. Bella estuvo esperándolo desde hace una semana, desde que vio a Carlisle y supo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Edward apareciera, mientras que Edward no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

-¿Confundida? –repitió Edward, por decir algo.

-Eso es lo que acabo de decir.

Más silencio. Edward le tendió el ramo de flores como si fuese una espada.

-Te traje flores.

-Eso me parecía –respondió Bella, un poco irónica-. No tengo un florero suficientemente grande.

-Puedo conseguirte uno.

-Eso estaría bien.

Silencio. Aplastante, atronador silencio. Los latidos del corazón de Bella ya habían recuperado completamente el ritmo normal.

-Al grano, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –gruñó Bella, atacando la avena de su desayuno como si fuese un enemigo mortal.

-Vine a verte –comenzó Edward, sin poder apartar la mirada de ella-. Carlisle me dijo que estabas aquí.

-Voy a demandar a Carlisle –gruñó Bella-. Eso es una falta a la confidencialidad médico-paciente.

-Es mi culpa –aclaró Edward de inmediato-. Hubiese leído su mente si él no me lo hubiese dicho. No había forma de que lo evitara.

Bella gruñó otra vez, hundiendo la cuchara en la avena con gesto asesino.

-Estás hermosa –se le escapó a Edward.

Era verdad. Pese a la palidez, el bajo peso, las ojeras y el aspecto enfermizo, Bella le pareció hermosa, más que hacía cinco años.

-Estoy enferma de neumonía, Edward –masculló Bella, sin saber que el vampiro estaba derretido interiormente al oír su nombre pronunciado por ella-. No estoy hermosa.

-No quise decir que la enfermedad te sentara bien, pero sí estás bellísima –discutió Edward, dejando el ramo a los pies de la cama y sentándose en la silla destinada a las visitas-. Estas hecha toda una mujer.

-Tengo veintitrés años –farfulló Bella, la mirada fija en la taza de té con leche.

-No me refiero a la edad solamente –aclaró Edward-. Bella, yo… vine a pedirte perdón. Te mentí, Bella, te mentí del modo más terrible hace cinco años, y tengo que decirte la verdad ahora mismo o me voy a volver loco.

Bella se limitó a enarcar una ceja. Parecía calmada a la vez que ansiosa, pero por sobre todo, dolida y decepcionada. Edward tomó una gran bocanada de ese aire que olía tan maravillosamente a Bella antes de volver a hablar.

-Te amo, Bella –listo, lo había dicho, y mirándola a los ojos-. Te amo, te amé todo este tiempo, y fue la más horrible de las mentiras el decirte que te podría olvidar, que me distraería con facilidad… no fui capaz de dejar de pensar en ti ni un instante de estos cinco años. Fui un buen mentiroso, tuve que serlo.

La cuchara cayó sobre el plato con estrépito, pero ni Bella ni Edward parecieron notarlo. Estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-Soy un buen mentiroso, pero desde luego, tú tienes tu parte de culpa por haberme creído con tanta rapidez –Edward hizo un gesto de dolor-. Eso fue... insoportable. No ibas a dejar que lo hiciera por las buenas. Me di cuenta. Yo no deseaba hacerlo, creía que me moriría si lo hacía, pero sabía que si no te convencía de que ya no te amaba, habrías tardado muy poco en querer acabar con tu vida humana. Tenía la esperanza de que la retomarías si pensabas que me había marchado.

-Una ruptura limpia –susurró Bella a través de los labios inmóviles.

-Exactamente. ¡Pero nunca imaginé que hacerlo resultaría tan sencillo! Pensaba que sería casi imposible, que te darías cuenta tan fácilmente de la verdad que yo tendría que soltar una mentira tras otra durante horas para apenas plantar la semilla de una duda en tu cabeza.

La expresión de Edward era atormentada. Sus palabras empezaron a fluir con mucha rapidez, del modo que solía hacer cuando se ponía nervioso; Bella tuvo que concentrarse para captar todo lo que él estaba diciendo.

-Mentí y lo siento mucho, muchísimo, porque te hice daño, y lo siento también porque fue un esfuerzo que no mereció la pena. Siento que a pesar de todo no pudiera protegerte de lo que yo soy. Mentí para salvarte, pero no funcionó. Lo siento. Pero Bella, ¿cómo pudiste creerme? Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba, ¿cómo pudo una simple palabra romper tu fe en mí? Vi en tus ojos que de verdad creías que ya no te quería. Era la idea más absurda, más ridícula, ¡como si hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte! Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Cada segundo de los que estuve lejos pensé en ti, vi tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando te dije que no te quería… ésa fue la más negra de las blasfemias.

Bella seguía inmóvil, atónita, aterrada, sorprendida, pasmada. Edward estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un violín. Su existencia toda estaba pendiente de lo que Bella le dijera en ese momento, de su absolución o condena. Una sola palabra podía elevarlo al superior de los cielos o condenarlo al más aterrador de los infiernos.

-Edward –dijo Bella finalmente, los ojos muy abiertos y la cara más pálida de lo normal, aún considerando la enfermedad-. ¿Para qué estás aquí?

-Acabo de decírtelo –tartamudeó Edward, asustado-. Para decirte que te amé todo este tiempo, que mentí al decirte que podría olvidarte, que te adoro por completo y que… que por favor me des una nueva oportunidad, por favor, aún te amo, más que antes si eso es posible, aprendí de mis errores y prometo comportarme como un ser pensante en esta ocasión, te amo, Bella, por favor perdóname, fui un estúpido, con la mejor de las intenciones, pero un estúpido bienintencionado en el mejor de los casos y un estúpido al cubo de todos modos, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo demasiado, por favor, Bella… ¿Me perdonas?

-Estoy… estoy hecha un lío –empezó Bella, titubeante, jugueteando con la avena de su plato-. No puedes decirme que me amas después de dejarme tirada hace cinco años y pretender que yo salte a tus brazos, más teniendo en cuenta que estoy atada a esta cosa de oxígeno –añadió con un golpecito a la máquina-. No puedes venir así, sin más, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-No pretendo hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada, sé que pasaron cinco años y muchísimas cosas durante ese tiempo… sólo quiero saber si tengo una mínima oportunidad de volver a merecer tu cariño –casi imploró Edward.

-Dolió mucho –susurró Bella, casi como si sólo hablara para sí, la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido-. Esa vez… fue como tener un agujero en el pecho. Como si no pudiese respirar profundamente, como si el corazón no latiera ya. Tuve tanto frío, y sentí tanto dolor… pero salí adelante –añadió Bella, la cabeza levantada y los ojos entornados, mirando fijamente a Edward-. Es lo bueno de ser humana, supongo. Mi memoria es un colador –añadió, sarcástica, en voz tan suave que solo era mil veces peor-. Cumplí con la promesa que me arrancaste: no hice nada estúpido. O por lo menos, nada mortalmente estúpido –admitió, recordando para sí algunas caídas de la moto y el salto de acantilado.

Edward empezó a tartamudear disculpas mezcladas con súplicas otra vez, pero Bella lo silenció con un gesto de la mano.

-Sobreviví –añadió la joven con expresión feroz en la cara y voz suave como la seda-. Fueron cuatro meses… horribles. Charlie quiso mandarme con un psicólogo, de regreso con mi madre, a un internado militar, ¡cualquier cosa con tal de sacarme de ese estado zombie! –Edward se retorció de dolor ante las palabras de la chica. Ella siguió, implacable-. Pero no hizo falta. Yo salí adelante, y por mis propios medios. Nadie me ayudó. Estuve sola, completamente, nadie pudo ayudarme a sobrellevar este salvaje dolor. No podía contarle a nadie por qué me habías dejado, tenía que guardar tu secreto y el de tu familia. Mis amigos me apoyaron cuando conseguí levantar cabeza, pero la peor parte la tuve que hacer yo sola, sin nada ni nadie a mi lado. Yo lo superé, y me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Muchas lágrimas –subrayó-. Lloré mucho por ti, Edward Cullen. Demasiado. Pude con ello, y no tengo intenciones de reincidir.

_Porque si volviera a amarte, y me dejaras otra vez, no sería capaz de soportarlo. Una vez fue casi más de lo que podía soportar; no sobreviviría a una segunda oportunidad. Puse mi corazón en tus manos, y me retribuiste yéndote con mentiras. Regresas al cabo de cinco años, suplicando y lloriqueando. ¿De cuántas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar de él que siga latiendo? No, no puedo hacerlo. Por fin tengo paz y estabilidad, y no voy a arriesgarlo todo otra vez. No lo resistiría. No podría. _

Era una suerte y una maldición que Edward no pudiese oír la mente de Bella.

De haber podido, hubiese podido oír el dolor, el enojo y el rencor que ella tenía bajo esa capa de sarcasmo, voz suave y sonrisa desdeñosa.

Pero si hubiese podido oír que pasaba por su cabeza, hubiese sabido exactamente que responder, hubiese corrido con ventaja. En cambio, no estaba en una posición muy diferente a como Bella había estado respecto a él hacía cinco años; dependía de sus palabras, sus gestos, sus muecas y otras señales igual de vagas.

Igual que cualquier otra pareja alrededor del mundo. Al menos en un punto, ambos eran completamente normales.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

-No te desanimes –lo intentó consolar Alice nada más abrirle la puerta-. Sólo fue el primer encuentro.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Emmett, mirando con atención al recién llegado.

-Digamos que he visto felpudos siendo tratados con más cariño –musitó Edward, que parecía la tristeza personificada-. No es que no lo merezca, pero no deja de doler por eso.

-Repito, ¿qué demonios pasó? –preguntó Emmett, un poco preocupado.

-Le llevé un ramo de flores casi tan grande como yo. Su comentario al respecto fue que no tenía un florero lo suficientemente grande –empezó a explicar Edward, dejándose caer en un sillón.

-Bueno, Bella siempre fue una persona práctica –opinó Emmett, sonriente.

-Cállate –le ladró Alice a Emmett, antes de volverse a Edward-. ¿Entonces? –insistió.

-Entonces admití que siempre la amé, que cuando la dejé diciéndole que no la quería era una mentira enorme como una casa, que no puedo vivir sin ella y que la adoro –siguió Edward, hablando atropelladamente, la cara medio oculta entre las manos-. Bella, muy educadamente, me mandó con la música a otra parte.

-¿Cómo hizo eso? –pinchó Alice.

-Me explicó cómo se había sentido cuando la dejé, cuánto sufrió, y me dijo que ella se rehizo, que no había sido fácil, pero que… -la voz de Edward se quebró ligeramente-… que lo superó y que… no tiene intenciones de reincidir.

Un silencio tanto verbal como mental se adueñó de la habitación durante un largo minuto. Tanto Emmett como Alice estaban en blanco. ¿Qué se puede comentar a algo así de rotundo?

-¿Ella es feliz? –preguntó Emmett por fin-. Eso fue lo que ibas a verificar, después de todo. ¿Bella es feliz? ¿Estudia? ¿Trabaja? ¿Tiene a alguien a su lado? ¿Tiene amigos? ¿Mascotas? ¿Hobbies?

-… No sé –tuvo que confesar Edward.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No se suponía que iba a buscarla para ver si era feliz? –le recordó Emmett.

-Yo… sólo le dije cuánto la amaba, le rogué por una segunda oportunidad, y entonces ella me dijo, entre otras cosas, que había llorado demasiado por mí, y que no quería reincidir –repitió Edward, dolido-. Me fui poco después, tras prometerle que la dejaría en paz si eso es lo que ella quiere.

-Por ser alguien habitualmente inteligente, te comportas de un modo muy estúpido a veces –opinó Emmett, mirando a Edward con ojo crítico-. Primero, cuando la dejaste, empecé a dudar de tu inteligencia. Ahora, cuando me dices que vas a rendirte así sin más, esta casi confirmado que eres idiota, hermano.

-¡Claro que Bella tiene sobradas razones para echarte a patadas, yo también lo haría, y de un modo bastante más claro y malsonante! –chilló Alice-. Intenta acercarte a ella. Comprueba que está bien. Si tiene novio, verifica que sea alguien decente y no un depravado o algo peor. No hagas nada para enamorarla, sólo sé amable y gentil. Ayúdale, pero solo si ella lo pide. Por sobre todo, sé su amigo y confidente. No esperes nada más… ni nada menos.

.

Edward se esforzó por llevar adelante las indicaciones de su hermana favorita con una tenacidad sorprendente. Fue amable con Bella, fue comprensivo. La visitó todos los días en el hospital. Le llevó flores, no ramos tan exagerados como el primer día, pero siempre hubo rosas frescas en la habitación de Bella. Le llevó revistas, libros, chocolates.

Bella desahogó toda su frustración, su mal humor y el enojo por la leve recaída de unos días más tarde, en quien había tomado el lugar de llave de escape para las emociones negativas: Edward. El vampiro soportó burlas, quejas, protestas, amenazas, ser ignorado; recibió gruñidos, insultos y demás con la paciencia propia de un mártir.

Tenía su recompensa, aunque Bella no lo supiera: verla dormir seguía siendo la cosa más fascinante que se podía ocurrir a Edward, y más si ella lo nombraba en sueños, como venía haciendo desde hacía días. Era un sentimiento tan agridulce como lo había sido verla llorar la noche posterior al día de su primera visita en el hospital, insultándolo a él, pero llorando con verdadero dolor mientras lo hacía. Las heridas de Bella no estaban tan curadas como ella misma quería creer.

Por fin, quince días después del primer encuentro entre Edward y Bella en cinco años, Bella recibió el alta y pudo regresar a su casa. Edward la acompañó hasta el taxi y se despidió saludando con la mano. Bella había aprendido a tolerar su presencia, aunque seguía sin estar muy contenta con él cerca.

.

-¿La dejaste ir? –Rosalie lo observó con incredulidad-. ¿Así, sin más?

-¿Qué más podía hacer? Tengo su dirección y pretendo seguir cuidándola a escondidas, pero ella no quiere nada más y yo respeto eso –dijo Edward, muy seguro-. Ella está bien. Vive sola en un pequeño apartamento. Es un tercer piso por escaleras, de modo que necesitará un poco de supervisión para no caer y lastimarse en serio. Está cursando las últimas clases para obtener su licenciatura en Inglés, y da clases particulares para ayudar a pagar sus estudios. Tiene amigos y compañeros de clases, estará cuidada y contenida. No me necesita visible a su lado… seré una especie de guardián secreto.

-¿Un ángel de la guarda vampiro? –preguntó Rosalie con sorna.

-Creo estar bastante lejos de lo necesario para ser un ángel, pero… algo así.

.

Edward la vigiló discretamente durante un mes. Aprendió sus horarios, sus rutinas, sus costumbres y manías. Bella visitó a Mandy, la niña portadora de VIH, varias veces más. Regresó a sus clases, vio a sus amigos, realizó todo tipo de actividades humanas.

Y habló en sueños. Nombró a Edward muchas veces, lo cual lo hacía sentirse tan ambiguamente feliz y triste a la vez como antes. Era enloquecedor.

.

Tener un ángel de la guarda vampiro demostró tener su utilidad. Al menos, Edward estuvo ahí a altas horas de la noche para tomar a Bella en brazos y llevarla a toda velocidad al hospital la siguiente vez que enfermó. La joven volaba de fiebre, estaba cubierta de sudo frío y temblaba cuando Edward la depositó con sumo cuidado en la camilla de Emergencias.

-Tranquilo, tu novia estará bien –sonrió tranquilizador el médico de guardia, empezando a revisarla-. Habrá que hacer algunas pruebas… tendré que extraerle sangre. ¿Podrías sujetarla mientras la pincho?

Edward estaba suficientemente concentrado en no respirar como para preocuparse por lo que ese médico hubiese entendido sobre la relación entre Bella y él. El médico limpió el pliegue del codo, pinchó y extrajo una jeringa llena de sangre que Edward se centró con todas sus fuerzas en no mirar.

-Hum, esto no pinta nada bien… -musitó el médico para sí, pero los oídos del vampiro lo captaron sin problemas. Había estado tan pendiente de Bella que no había prestado atención a los pensamientos del humano.

-¿Malas noticias? –preguntó Edward, ansioso, acariciando el cabello de Bella.

-Aún no están listos los análisis, no puedo estar seguro –dijo el galeno, guardando la muestra-. Pero esa sangre… es casi de un rojo tomate. Esta chica tiene una anemia terrible. ¿Estuvo comiendo bien?

-Sí, comida congelada y esas cosas, pero bastante equilibrado, no debería estar tan mal –musitó Edward, intranquilo.

.

Bella otra vez acabó internada. La fiebre cedió cerca del amanecer, gracias a altas cantidades de penicilina y otros antibióticos. Resultó que Bella tenía una infección urinaria, sólo que nadie se explicaba cómo podía haberse vuelto tan grave en poco tiempo. En los tres días que tardó en recuperarse, se contagió de un virus de hospital, y acabó otra vez conectada a un tubo de oxígeno, aquejada de una tos que la desarmaba.

-Su sistema inmunológico debe estar seriamente deprimido para hacer que se enferme tan reiteradas veces, y siempre de un modo tan grave –opinaba Rosalie, observando la figura dormida de Bella-. Me recuerda un poco a Mandy cuando llegó de ese orfanato, el último en el que estuvo.

-Es distinto. Nadie se preocupó por que Mandy recibiera puntualmente su medicación en ese lugar tan desorganizado, y eso hizo que perdiera la escasa salud que había recuperado gracias a tomar puntualmente sus medicamentos –expuso Carlisle-. Bella tiene sus defensas naturales por el suelo, y no sabemos por qué.

-Los niveles de linfocitos en sangre son alarmantes, ella no está nada bien, pero nadie entiende por qué –suspiró Edward, irritado-. Y esa anemia… me desespera.

Los tres Cullen con títulos en medicina se habían reunido en la habitación donde Bella, dormida en ese momento, estaba hospitalizada. Deliberaban en voz baja, sin poder llegar a una conclusión original. Sólo concordaban en que Bella estaba cada vez peor.

.

-Edward, será mejor que vengas. Sabemos qué es lo que tiene Bella –la voz de Carlisle era de ultratumba al otro lado de la línea, cuando dos días más tarde llamó a su hijo.

-¡Al menos sabemos por donde empezar! –Edward sintió casi alivio, antes de ir a lo preocupante-. ¿Es grave? –siguió preguntando, mientras se metía a su automóvil y salía disparado rumbo al hospital.

-Bastante. Ella está con su médico de cabecera ahora. Le está dando la noticia, y sospecho que Bella necesitará una bolsa de boxeo cuando sepa –Carlisle no pudo evitar el matiz burlón al referirse a como Edward se dejaba maltratar por Bella.

-¿Pero es algo malo o sólo irritante? –quiso saber Edward, intentando vislumbrar qué podía ser lo que tenía Bella.

-Es malo –la voz de Carlisle era mortalmente seria al decirlo-. Es grave. No puedo decirte más, es decisión de ella decírtelo o no. Pero… es peor de lo que me temí.

.

Edward golpeó por cortesía la puerta y entró a la habitación de Bella, una caja de chocolates rellenos de trufas en la mano. Lo sorprendió que, en lugar de recibirlo con bufidos, rodar de ojos o insultos murmurados, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo entrar.

-¿Cómo estás hoy? –preguntó él, aparentando jovialidad-. Te traje chocolates…

Bella se echó a llorar a lágrima viva. Se rodeó el torso con los brazos, como si intentara darse calor. Parecía más joven y frágil de lo que nunca antes Edward la había visto en el último mes, y él no supo bien cómo reaccionar. Bella agresiva, Bella burlona, Bella feroz, eran todas figuras con las que había aprendido a lidiar, pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante una Bella tan rompible como ésta, además que las lágrimas siempre lo desconcertaban.

Sin mucha idea de qué hacer, se acercó más a ella y le ofreció un pañuelo, el que siempre llevaba con él para guardar las apariencias. Bella, contra todo pronóstico, se le echó encima y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, aplastando su cara contra el pecho pétreo de Edward, todo esto mientras continuaba llorando sin parar. Él sólo pudo abrazarla con muchísimo cuidado y tratar de susurrar palabras calmantes, a la vez que disfrutaba y sufría a la par el sentirla tan cerca de él.

Bella lloró durante largo rato, sin palabras, sin explicaciones. Edward la dejó llorar, aparentando tranquilidad, pero más aterrado a cada momento que pasaba sin poder frenar la catarata de lágrimas.

Eventualmente, Bella se calmó. Las lágrimas dieron paso a sollozos secos, y luego sólo una especie de hipo se escuchó. Pero aún así ella no soltó a Edward, y él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por desasirse.

-Gracias por aguantarme, y perdón por esto –tartamudeó Bella por fin, al cabo de hora y media-. Arruiné tu camisa.

-No te preocupes por la camisa, es lo de menos. No me gusta en realidad, pero fue un regalo de Alice y no encontré la forma amable de negarme a usarla –respondió él.

-¿Sigue tan obsesiva con la ropa? –preguntó Bella en voz baja, un asomo de sonrisa deslizándose en su tono.

-Peor que antes. Parece que es algo que se potencia con el tiempo –suspiró Edward, preguntándose por qué Bella está preguntándole ahora por Alice, cuando en todo un mes no la mencionó ni una vez-. Quiere ir a Nueva York, que es "la Meca de la moda" según ella, pero nadie más tiene interés en ir. Alice también está planificando lanzar su propia colección de ropas, pero es difícil abrir un negocio en el mundo de la moda, ser exitoso y pasar desapercibido, todo a la vez.

-¿Qué opina Jasper de eso?

-Pone cara de mártir y esconde la cara detrás de un libro cuando Alice empieza a hablar de balances contables 'dibujados' y humanos a los que usar de pantalla –respondió Edward, acariciando el cabello de Bella con suavidad-. Emmett se burla de ella todo el tiempo, pero eso no detiene a Alice.

-¿Qué está haciendo Emmett? –preguntó Bella con vivo interés.

Edward habló durante la siguiente media hora, describiendo las actividades y proyectos de cada uno. Emmett no se está dedicando a nada en especial por el momento. Era el psicólogo privado de Rosalie cuando la rubia tenía un mal día en su trabajo como pediatra, pero él no estaba estudiando o trabajando. Jasper estaba escribiendo un libro de historia sobre la guerra civil, bajo seudónimo. Carlisle seguía trabajando como cirujano; Esme restauraba varios monumentos arquitectónicos históricos de la ciudad. Edward fue cuidadosamente vago al mencionar lo que él hacía. Admitir que la estuvo siguiendo y vigilando no parecía prudente, por lo que prefirió no dar detalles. Bella tampoco preguntó.

-Gracias por todo –murmuró Bella, volviendo a tumbarse en la cama-. Gracias por estar.

-Por favor, para eso vine –respondió Edward, arropando a Bella con cuidado-. Intenta dormir un poco. Estás agotada.

-No quiero dormir –protestó ella, pero su voz delataba el cansancio.

-Necesitas dormir. Estás exhausta. Duerme, Bella. Yo ya me voy, así descansas tranquila…

-¡No te vayas! –la exclamación los tomó ambos por sorpresa, pero Bella se recuperó antes y hasta aferró la mano de Edward entre sus manos tibias-. No te vayas –le pidió de nuevo, más suplicante-. Quédate, por favor.

-De acuerdo, me quedo, pero tienes que dormir –aceptó Edward de inmediato, sentándose junto a la cama, con la mano de Bella entre las suyas.

-Gracias, Edward –había calidez en los ojos de Bella al decirlo. Tras un momento de duda, la chica siguió hablando-. Sé que me comporté horrible contigo antes, pero…

-No importa, me lo merecía –descartó Edward con una leve sonrisa-. Yo me comporté horrible durante cinco años. Un mes de maltratos es lo menos que me merezco.

Bella sonrió de nuevo, una renovada complicidad entre ellos. Poco a poco, la sonrisa cedió a la melancolía. Y luego, a la tristeza.

-Edward, ¿recuerdas cuántas transfusiones me hicieron en Phoenix, cuando estuve hospitalizada después de lo de James? ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Fueron varias –reconoció el, aturdido, sin entender qué tenía que ver algo sucedido hacía casi seis años con el ataque de llanto de hacía un rato-. Dos o tres.

-Estabas cerca cuando me realizaron esas transfusiones, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, sí. Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que esas transfusiones hicieron que olieras bastante mal por unos días –reconoció Edward, más perdido que antes.

-¿Por qué olía mal? –preguntó Bella, ansiosa.

-Porque era sangre de otras personas, de tu mismo factor y grupo sanguíneo, y por lo tanto compatible, pero no era tu sangre y no olía ni por lejos igual de bien que la tuya, con perdón de hablar de tu sangre como si fuese un postre –se disculpó Edward.

-Pero no había nada _en la sangre_ que hacía que oliese mal, ¿o sí? –insistió Bella.

-No… en realidad, la sangre olía igual de bien que cualquier sangre humana –reconoció Edward, encogiéndose de hombros-. Es sólo que la tuya es mil veces más deliciosa que cualquier otra sangre con la que yo me haya encontrado nunca, pero eso no significa que la de cualquier otra persona no suponga una tentación para mí. Es sólo que esa tentación es mínima comparada con lo que siento por tu sangre… pero, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-¿Hay alguna forma de rastrear quiénes fueron los donantes y dónde están ahora? –replicó Bella, tensa.

-No estoy seguro, aunque supongo que es posible –la extrañeza de Edward iba en aumento-. Nos costará un poco, primero conseguir los registros y luego encontrar a esas personas, pero es algo que puede hacerse, sí. ¿Quieres que me ocupe de eso?

-No, déjalo en manos de alguien más, estoy segura que Jasper o Esme pueden hacerlo –musitó Bella, tomando la mano de Edward más fuerte entre las de ella-. Quédate a mi lado, por favor.

-Está bien, me quedo. ¿Hay algo que pueda traerte, algo que necesites…?

-No, nada. Sólo… no te vayas. No me dejes…

Edward apretó los dientes, viendo, o creyendo entrever, que ese "no me dejes" no era sólo un "no me dejes sola" sino también un "no me abandones".

-Nunca, Bella –prometió, en voz baja y vehemente-. No voy a dejarte. Tendrás que echarme a patadas. Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado… todo el tiempo que quieras.

Bella sonrió más, antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar tan lenta y regularmente que pareció que se había dormido. Edward sólo se quedó ahí, muy quieto, adorando en silencio a esta chica pálida y enfermiza que se había convertido en su vida.

-¿Edward? –preguntó Bella al cabo de un largo rato.

-Estoy aquí –respondió él en voz baja.

-Es importante encontrar a esas personas –musitó Bella, sin abrir los ojos-. Es la clave. Estoy segura que ahí está la razón. Fueron varias transfusiones… debió ser ahí.

Edward no respondió nada, intentando comprender qué pasaba por la cabeza de Bella, y deseando más que nunca poder oír su mente.

-Edward, ¿me amas? –preguntó ella de golpe, tímida e insegura.

-Más que a mi vida –respondió él con fervor.

-¿Me seguirías amando… en circunstancias adversas? –insistió Bella.

-Claro que sí. Te amo, te amé al conocerte en ese pueblito lluvioso que es Forks y te seguiré amando siempre, sin importar lo que pase. En serio –insistió Edward.

-Estoy enferma –musitó Bella.

-Te recuperarás –sonrió Edward.

-No. Es incurable.

-Bella, tienes una baja importante en las defensas, pero eso no significa…

-Edward. Significa eso y más. Soy portadora de VIH, el virus de la inmunodeficiencia humana, y creo que fue a causa de esas transfusiones que lo contraje. Tengo el síndrome de inmunodeficiencia adquirida… tengo SIDA. Y eso sí es incurable.

.

-¿Cómo fue que les ocurrió hacerle el test de ELISA a Bella? –preguntó Edward esa tarde en la cafetería del hospital, interrogando a Carlisle y Rosalie con algo de salvaje desesperación.

-Sus síntomas eran similares a los de Mandy, pero en un estadio menos avanzado –explicó Carlisle, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Carlisle fue el que notó las similitudes –añadió Rosalie-. Habíamos hablado antes de que también Mandy perdía la salud así de rápido, no sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta entonces. Las constantes recaídas, las enfermedades que avanzaban tan velozmente, el que cualquier simple virus acabara en una enfermedad grave…

-¿Pero cómo se contagió Bella? ¿Cuándo? –insistió Edward, angustiado, jugueteando con el vaso de papel de café que había comprado sólo para guardar las apariencias.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepamos? –respondió Rosalie, algo agresiva-. No la vimos por cinco años, y hay varias maneras en que puede haber contraído la enfermedad.

Edward palideció más si era posible, y pareció a punto de saltar a golpearla.

-Edward, sabes tan bien como el resto de nosotros que el SIDA es una enfermedad que en ciertos casos tarda hasta diez años en manifestarse –le recordó Carlisle-. Es posible que Bella ya haya estado infectada cuando la conocimos en Forks y ella no lo supiera.

-Pero… el contagio… -Edward sonaba como si estuviese ahogando.

-Seamos realistas, Bella es una mujer libre y soltera de veintitrés años. Dado que no usa un hábito ni vive en un convento, no veo por qué no puede haber tenido otro novio a lo largo de los años –señaló Rosalie, sonando un poco agresiva.

-No tiene que haber contraído el VIH por contagio sexual necesariamente –intervino Carlisle, intentando que Edward dejara de asesinar a Rosalie con la mirada-. Sabemos que ella no usa aretes ni se realizó un tatuaje, lo cual descarta esas posibilidades, pero hay otras. Si Bella donó sangre en alguna ocasión, basta que la hayan pinchado con la misma aguja con la que antes le habían extraído sangre a alguien portador del virus para que ella resultara infectada.

-Bella se enferma cuando ve sangre, ella no se prestaría voluntaria a donar –repuso Edward con voz débil, la furia dando paso a la angustia.

-Pero es muy propensa a los accidentes. Quizás cuando aún vivía en Phoenix le fueron aplicados puntos con la misma aguja con que se había tratado a alguien que tuviese el virus… -ofreció Carlisle-. Y aún si no fuese así, Rosalie tiene razón, mal que te pese. Dejaste a Bella haciéndole creer que no pensabas regresar nunca, ¿esperabas que ella nunca más saliera con nadie? ¿No se suponía que la dejabas para que tuviese una vida, para que tuviese experiencias humanas?

Rosalie intentaba no sonreír demasiado satisfecha, pero fallaba. Carlisle estaba completamente serio, inclinado hacia Edward, que se había dejado caer hacia atrás en la silla, luciendo agotado.

-De todos modos, saber o no cómo contrajo Bella la enfermedad no va a servir de mucho –suspiró Rosalie, seria-. No es como si eso ayudara a curarla. Importa más que reciba los medicamentos, que se extremen los cuidados, que nadie con enfermedades contagiosas por contacto directo se le acerque.

-Bella cree que fue durante su estadía en el hospital de Phoenix, después de ser atacada por James, que contrajo el virus –musitó Edward-. Ella recibió varias transfusiones en esa ocasión… una de ésas podría ser la causante.

Rosalie y Carlisle miraron a Edward con asombrada atención.

-Suena como algo posible –admitió Carlisle, pensativo-. Si tomamos en cuenta la existencia de un período ventana… cuando se le extrae una muestra de sangre a una persona para hacer el test de ELISA y comprobar si tiene el VIH o no, este test no detecta propiamente el virus, sino los anticuerpos que el organismo produce. Por eso, si se realiza el análisis antes que el organismo tenga tiempo de formar los anticuerpos, el test dará negativo, aún cuando esa persona esté infectada.

-¿Crees que quien haya donado esa sangre que recibió Bella en la transfusión estaba infectado con el virus, pero aún no lo sabía? –repitió Rosalie, desconfiada.

-Es factible, porque la sangre destinada a transfusiones es analizada cuidadosamente y algo tan grave como el VIH hubiese sido detectado –respondió Carlisle, moviendo distraídamente su propio vaso de café, ya completamente frío-. Pero el período ventana, durante el cual el virus ya se contagia pese a que todavía no aparece en los análisis, es de tres meses, aproximadamente. Puede ser que alguien haya donado sangre sin saber que tenía el virus, y el análisis de laboratorio tampoco lo detectó porque todavía estaba en el período ventana. No puedo jurarlo, pero parece una buena explicación…

-Sobre todo porque no compromete el honor de Bella –se burló Rosalie, cáustica.

-Sobre todo porque las fechas encajan –corrigió Carlisle-. Cinco años y medio no es mucho, pero sí un tiempo suficiente como para que el virus se haga lo bastante fuerte como para empezar a afectar seriamente un cuerpo humano.

-¿Habías escuchado antes de alguien que haya contraído el VIH de esta manera? –le preguntó Edward a Carlisle, que seguía mirando a la nada, pensativo-. ¿Por una transfusión de sangre de un donante portador asintomático del virus?

-No, nunca –reconoció Carlisle-. Los contagios por transfusiones son casi imposibles actualmente, con los exámenes a los que se somete la sangre donada.

-"Casi" –remarcó Edward con amargura-. Un "casi" le arruinó la vida a Bella.

-Convengamos que sólo Bella Swan puede tener tanta mala suerte –gruñó Rosalie-. ¿Cuántas personas que acaban de ser infectadas con el VIH, pero aún no presentan síntomas ni desarrollaron todavía anticuerpos, van a donar sangre? ¡Y cuando una vez alguien lo hace, es Bella quien recibe la transfusión! –tras una pequeña pausa, añadió pensativa-. Eso si es que fue por la transfusión que contrajo el virus, claro.

Edward se envaró nuevamente, mientras Carlisle suspiraba con hastío.

-Acabamos de concluir que no importa cómo haya contraído Bella la enfermedad, lo importante es tratarla y apoyarla –les recordó-. Una vez que el virus entra al torrente sanguíneo, importa poco el modo en que se introdujo; el desarrollo de la enfermedad es exactamente igual en alguien que la contrajo por contacto sexual que en quien la contrajo por una transfusión o por vía madre-hijo.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente estadio de la enfermedad? –preguntó Edward, preocupado, sólo para oírlo de labios de su padre. Él lo sabía perfectamente.

-El sistema inmunológico de Bella prácticamente está siendo anulado por el VIH, que una vez dentro del organismo, se aloja en el sistema linfático y procede a alterar la estructura de los linfocitos, las células de defensa naturales contra virus y bacterias que tiene el cuerpo, haciéndolos ineficaces –explicó Carlisle, que sabía perfectamente que Edward sabía eso, pero también comprendió que su hijo necesitaba, de algún modo, confirmarlo-. Al cabo de entre dos y diez años, generalmente alrededor de seis años después del contagio, comienzan las enfermedades oportunistas. Esto puede variar de un enfermo a otro; el tipo de vida que lleva, si su estado de nutrición es bueno, si no padece otras patologías crónicas… todo influye en la aparición de las enfermedades oportunistas. Son enfermedades que por sí solas no resultan peligrosas, pero en una persona que prácticamente carece de sistema inmunológico, se vuelven gravísimas. Lo que en cualquier ser humano no pasa de ser un simple resfrío, en alguien que sufre de SIDA derivará sin dudas y rápidamente en neumonía.

-Nadie se muere de SIDA, son las enfermedades oportunistas las que llevan a la tumba al enfermo –añadió Rosalie-. Una vez que el virus está instalado en el cuerpo, no hay nada que hacer.

-Los antirretrovirales ayudan a detenerlo, pero no lo eliminan –especificó Carlisle-. Impiden la infección y el progreso del ciclo vital del VIH, pero es imposible separarlo del organismo. Sí conceden una mejor calidad y esperanza de vida al enfermo… que es lo que le vamos a dar a Bella –concluyó el médico rubio con seriedad.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Jasper y Emmett se encargaron de buscar los registros y rastrear a los donantes, además de convencerlos de hacerse la prueba para detectar si alguno de ellos era portador del virus. Todo eso tomó tiempo, por supuesto, tiempo durante el cual Edward casi no se movió de al lado de Bella.

La joven mejoró poco a poco. Tras recibir los medicamentos regularmente, sólo quedaba esperar que fuese suficientemente fuerte para salir adelante.

Edward se convirtió en guardián y protector de Bella. Casi era su enfermero particular. Se ocupaba de que recibiera puntualmente todos los medicamentos, la alentaba, cuidaba de ella. Estuvo ahí cuando ella tuvo náuseas, cuando hubo que despertarla cada pocas horas para darle las pastillas enormes, horribles y tan difíciles de tragar. La contuvo cuando Bella pasó por todas las fases propias de quien acaba de recibir una noticia de ese calibre. Enojo ("¡es tan injusto!"), negación ("podrían haberse confundido en el análisis, ¿no?"), sensación de injusticia ("¿por qué a mí?"), y por fin, la triste resignación ("qué puedo decir, soy un imán de mala suerte…").

Bella estaba viviendo sola y había podido mantenerle oculto a sus padres sus anteriores achaques de salud, pero cuando la contraprueba (y la contraprueba de la contraprueba, a petición de Edward, que aún no se resignaba) también dieron positivo, sus médicos insistieron en que al menos sus padres y amigos más cercanos debían saber. Para estar al tanto, para poder cuidarla, para no contagiarla por accidente con alguna enfermedad grave; debían saberlo para ayudarle a seguir adelante.

-Sí, sí, muy lindo todo eso que dicen, sobre no es para alarmarlos sino para que sepan, para que me puedan cuidar y todo eso, pero ¡cómo se nota que no conocen a Reneé! –gruñía Bella tras haber despachado a otro médico bienintencionado-. No será posible que se quede quieta y callada tras saber algo así, y lo que menos necesito es a mi madre cacareando a mi alrededor.

-Al menos díselo a Charlie, él es discreto y puede lidiar con algo así –sugirió Edward.

-Decírselo a Charlie y pretender que no se entere también todo Forks es demasiado pedir. Basta que él se lo cuente a una persona para que en poco tiempo todo el mundo lo sepa, y eso es algo que quiero evitar a toda costa –bufó Bella, enojada.

-Bella, ¿prefieres que Charlie sepa de tu enfermedad cuando te descompenses en su presencia? ¿Cuando te vea tragar veinte pastillas al día? ¿Cuándo salgas a la calle con barbijo, pálida y demasiado delgada?

-Charlie no tiene por qué verme enferma –replicó ella, testaruda.

-Eres una chica inteligente, no hace falta que yo te diga que vas a estar enferma y tragando medicamentos el resto de tus días –le recordó Edward, hablando lenta y claramente-. ¿No piensas ver nunca más a Charlie? ¿Nunca, nunca más? Si viene a verte, ¿te esconderás? ¿Piensas no abrirle la puerta cuando esté tocando el timbre de tu casa?

Bella tragó en seco. Eran demasiadas preguntas.

-Empieza con poco. Dile que tienes bronquitis. Que es una enfermedad seria, pero ya estás muchísimo mejor –propuso Edward-. Luego, en unas semanas puedes tener otra cosa. Gripe. Sarampión. Hongos. Vómitos. Mononucleosis. Inflamación de amígdalas. Pulmonía. Apendicitis… hay cantidad de opciones. Y entonces, cuando esté más o menos acostumbrado a la idea, le sueltas la verdad, que a esa altura no será tan impactante.

-Se me ocurre algo mejor, una versión oficial para desparramar por Forks y alrededores… -susurró Bella, su rostro iluminándose con una sonrisa calculadora-. Tendré leucemia.

-Bella, no es tu culpa ser portadora de VIH, cualquiera que ose señalarte… -empezó Edward, vehemente, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-¿Piensas ir a Forks a romper cuellos cada vez que corran rumores al respecto? Es MI enfermedad, y MI decisión. Tendré leucemia. Tiene mucho mejor prensa, y los síntomas son parecidos para alguien que no sabe. Sí, me gusta –asintió ella, segura, mientras Edward la miraba con expresión desamparada-. Edward, grábatelo para cuando vengan mis padres: tengo leucemia.

.

Pese a que Edward no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Bella, le ayudó a preparar la versión de su falsa leucemia con todo detalle. Para cuando Bella estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para regresar a su casa, todo estaba tan cuidadosamente ensayado y preparado que casi no era posible que hubiese problemas.

Previendo todo, Bella recién habló por teléfono con sus padres cuando ya estaba de regreso en su casa. Cuando primero Charlie, porque vivía más cerca, y después Reneé, la visitaron, ella dio básicamente las mismas y eficaces explicaciones, les prometió que estaba bien ahora, que seguía el tratamiento, que les avisaría si algo pasaba, que no era nada terrible, que estaba bien y que no necesitaba nada.

Cuando Charlie quiso hablar con los médicos que la atendían, su hija le dio el número de Edward, que alteró un poco la voz y afirmó ser el médico de Bella. Habiendo previsto que Charlie probablemente reaccionaría así, toda la coartada estaba armada también. El doctor Masen, así se presentó él, estaba conforme con los avances logrados por Bella. Estaría bien, no hacía falta que estuviese ingresada en el hospital todo el tiempo. Era importante darle espacio y asegurarse que no empeorara, pero por el momento no había mucho más que hacer que seguir el tratamiento y esperar resultados. Y no podía recibir personalmente a Charlie, porque estaba por viajar a San Diego y tenía mil asuntos pendientes.

Reneé fue un poco más difícil de conformar, pero cuidar enfermos no era una de sus virtudes y regresó a su cálida y soleada Florida pronto. También ella habló con el "doctor Masen" y poco menos puso a su hija en sus manos, llenándolo con mil recomendaciones.

.

Fue al día siguiente de que Reneé regresara a su hogar cuando Jasper y Emmett regresaron a Seattle, donde estaba el resto de la familia, con información. Habían conseguido desenterrar los registros de hacía seis años, había conseguido los datos de las personas que habían donado la sangre que recibió Bella en la transfusión, y tras un par de semanas consiguieron localizarlos y convencerlos de hacerse el análisis ellos también.

Los donantes habían sido un ama de casa, un estudiante de ingeniería y un oficinista. Si bien Jasper y Emmett apostaron a que si había un culpable era el estudiante, el infectado resultó ser el oficinista. Fue un duro golpe para el hombre, que se había casado hacía unos años, tenía una hijita de dos años y una esposa embarazada de seis meses.

Estaba confirmado: Bella había tenido razón en sus sospechas. Sin saberlo, el hombre había donado sangre que contenía el VIH.

.

Comenzó entonces una especie de nueva rutina, en la que Edward prácticamente vivía en casa de Bella, cocinaba para ella, sacaba la basura, limpiaba y le ayudaba con sus estudios, que bastante resentidos estaban con las inconvenientes estadías en el hospital a causa de la enfermedad. Era como tener una mezcla de mucamo, enfermero, tutor escolar y por sobre todo, amigo, viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Los vecinos de Bella, por lo que oía Edward en las mentes a su alrededor, dieron por sobreentendido que eran pareja y estaban viviendo juntos, y sólo se asombraban de en qué momento habría hecho "el chico de Bella" la mudanza, que no lo habían visto entrar ni una caja al apartamento de la joven.

Bella masculló algo sobre que los vecinos deberían meterse en sus propios asuntos cuando Edward lo mencionó, y él no se atrevió a insistir. En realidad la situación era la mar de extraña para él, ya que técnicamente no vivían juntos, o al menos no había ningún objeto personal de Edward en la casa de Bella, por lo que no podría considerarse concubinato. Desde luego no había sensualidad en su convivencia, y Edward tenía permiso de sentarse en una mecedora a ver a Bella dormir si quería, pero ella no lo había invitado a acostarse a su lado en la cama y él, aunque se moría de ganas, no lo había pedido tampoco.

Bella estaba recuperando le contacto con el resto de la familia vampírica. Alice hacía las compras para ella, ya que Bella solía cansarse con facilidad, y siempre aprovechaba para deslizar alguna prenda de vestir nueva entre las verduras que Bella le encargaba.

Esme había tomado el papel de madre preocupada pero consciente de cuándo era el momento de llamar y cuándo de dejar a Bella en paz. Emmett había ido a verla varias veces también, con un arsenal de chistes y bromas tal que era difícil que no le arrancara una sonrisa a Bella, por muy enferma que los medicamentos la hicieran sentirse. Jasper era más distante, por la seguridad de Bella ante todo, pero ambos intercambiaban mensajes de texto muy divertidos de vez en cuando.

Rosalie mantenía una cierta distancia, pero la verdad era que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba demasiado absorta en su trabajo en el área de pediatría del hospital como para prestarle atención a nada más. Carlisle tenía que recordarle que era sospechoso que estuviese trabajando dieciocho horas seguidas y aún le quedaran energías para reprender tan enérgicamente a un enfermero que se había quedado dormido, por ejemplo. Respecto a Carlisle mismo, había visto a Bella un par de veces, y la había examinado algunas de esas veces. Pero como él mismo había advertido desde el principio, era cirujano, no un especialista en SIDA. No había mucho que él podía hacer que no estuviese haciendo Edward ya.

.

La condición de Bella mejoró, y se mantuvo estable luego. Tres meses después del diagnóstico, su aspecto seguía siendo pálido y estaba un poco más delgada de lo recomendable, pero a simple vista nadie diría que tenía dentro de sí una enfermedad incurable. Progresó en sus estudios, ya le faltaba muy poco para obtener el título.

Edward seguía siendo su guardián vampiro, el mismo que había planificado una dieta equilibrada para ella, que seguía cocinándole y hasta había preparado una rutina de ejercicios físicos no excesivamente severos, pero que le ayudarían a una vida más saludable. Para que Bella no se sintiera mal, Edward corría y hacía abdominales a la par, con la diferencia que él acababa la rutina tan fresco y feliz como había empezado, (quizás un poco más despeinado, pero eso era todo) mientras que ella terminaba cubierta de sudor y completamente molida, queriendo sólo un baño caliente, un litro de agua y tumbarse un rato.

La relación de ambos había progresado hasta una amistad cómplice, pero completamente asexuada. Bella no había querido presentarlo a ninguno de sus amigos humanos, por lo que Edward había tenido que esconderse cada vez que sonaba el timbre. La situación era humillante y a él no le hacía demasiada gracia, pero Bella se mantenía inflexible y Edward estaba demasiado agradecido de que ella volviese a aceptarlo en su vida como para ponerse a discutir.

.

Por fin, al atardecer del día en que se cumplían tres meses y quince días (Edward llevaba escrupulosamente la cuenta) del diagnóstico, sucedió lo que Edward vagamente temía que podría ocurrir. Bella llegó al apartamento en compañía de un hombre. Alto, moreno, musculoso, de la edad de Bella, sonriente. Y humano.

A juzgar por las risas, la conversación de ambos y los pensamientos del otro, que Edward dedujo que se llamaba Josh, él y Bella llevaban un par de días saliendo de un modo informal, a tomar un café o pasear por el parque. Nada demasiado serio, pero el innegable inicio de lo que podría convertirse en una relación de tipo amoroso.

Ahora fue el turno de Edward, escondido en el ropero del dormitorio, de preguntarse de qué manera un corazón muerto puede morir de nuevo. Los ojos le ardían de lágrimas que no podía derramar, lágrimas de tristeza y enojo. Enojo hacia sí mismo, que viviendo junto a Bella todo ese tiempo no había sido capaz de hablarle de lo que sentía.

Rosalie sí tenía razón: era un cobarde, que prefería amar a Bella de lejos, cuidar de ella, pero sin comprometerse. Y ahora que por fin lo había entendido, era demasiado tarde. Bella había conocido a otro, a un hombre humano, tal y como Edward había dicho que era mejor para ella. Pero entonces, si se suponía que era lo que él quería, ¿por qué tenía que contenerse para no ir volando a la cocina a romper a ese sujeto en un millar de pequeños trozos?

Porque era lo que él quería para ella, pero no para sí. Claro que era mejor para Bella si estaba junto a alguien que pudiese besarla sin poner en peligro su vida, pero no era lo mejor para la salud mental de Edward. Bella quizás fuese feliz, pero él sufría como no recordaba haber sufrido nunca. Ni siquiera el Cambio había sido tan doloroso, ya que se había limitado al dolor físico, horroroso, pero físico. Pero éste tipo de dolor era tanto físico como sentimental, y eso lo hacía sumirse en la desesperación más extrema.

Había podido luchar contra James, el vampiro feroz que había acosado a Bella. Podía luchar contra sus propios y conflictivos sentimientos. Pero no podía luchar contra alguien a quien Bella quería. No lastimaría a ese tal Josh, porque hacerlo lastimaría a Bella y eso Edward no podía tolerarlo.

¿Entonces qué? Si no podía luchar… se marcharía. Sería un buen perdedor, dejaría en paz a Bella, no la acosaría ni controlaría. Ella tendría alguien a su lado de que la cuidara, y ya no lo necesitaría a él. El dolor que le produjo ese pensamiento fue casi insoportable, pero se repitió para sí que si era lo que Bella quería, él iba a respetarlo. Había tomado las decisiones de forma unilateral una vez, decidiendo por las vidas de ambos. No era el momento de empezar a gobernar la vida de Bella según su propio criterio.

Incapaz de seguir oyendo las alegres risas que sonaban desde la cocina-comedor, Edward salió con sigilo vampírico del ropero y salió del departamento por la puerta trasera vía escalerilla de emergencia.

.

-Bueno, qué puedo decirte, es en gran parte tu culpa –le respondió Alice, inmisericorde, separando una camisa celeste del montón-. Si le hubieses dicho a Bella…

-Le dije –la interrumpió Edward, sentado en una de las sillas, con la mirada perdida entre el montón de ropa que cubría la mesa del comedor de los Cullen. Obsesiva como era, Alice otra vez estaba renovando los guardarropas completos de toda la familia-. Le dije que la amaba. En el hospital. Cuando acababan de decirle del análisis, ella me preguntó si la amaba y le dije que sí.

-Me refería a que si le hubieses dicho que quieres empezar una vida en común con ella –corrigió Alice, tirando unos pantalones a una de las cajas que tenía a sus espaldas-, quizás ella no hubiese empezado una relación con ese Josh.

-Le dije que la amaba, ¿eso no significa nada? –resopló Edward, compungido.

-Puedes amar a alguien toda la vida y no por eso querer casarte, vivir juntos, apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas, tener un proyecto de vida en común… -Alice hizo una mueca observando el vestido rosado que ella misma había estado usando el día anterior, antes de arrojarlo a la segunda caja-. Creo que Bella lo interpretó así. La amas, pero no eres capaz de jugarte al todo por todo con ella. Entonces, como mujer inteligente que es, buscó a otro hombre al que quizás todavía no ama ni él la ama a ella, pero podrían llegar a enamorarse, y empezó a salir con él, para conocerse, todo eso. No es como si se fuesen a casar mañana, pero, ¿quién sabe? Quizás con el tiempo…

-¿Alguna visión al respecto? –musitó Edward, intentando no sonar tan terriblemente amargado, pero sin conseguirlo.

-Nada a largo plazo –contestó Alice, arrojando tres suéters a la primer caja de un solo manotazo, y mostrándole a Edward su visión: Bella y ese Josh cenando en un restaurante tranquilo, apartado, mientras conversaban amenamente.

Edward apretó los dientes, luchando con la urgencia de romper algo. Preferentemente, el cuello del humano.

_Edward, aún no está todo dicho. Ve con Bella y dile, no sólo que la amas, sino también que quieres casarte con ella ahora mismo, que pones el mundo a sus pies, que la convertirás si es lo que quiere y que no lo harás si ella no lo desea, que… bueno, que sabes que eres un idiota con miedo al compromiso, pero ya no más. Ve. ¡Corre! _

.

Edward corrió, pero llegó tarde. Concretamente, llegó en el momento en que Bella y Josh se besaban. Edward lo vio por la ventana. No era un beso apasionadísimo, sino el beso tímido de quienes se están conociendo y aún no saben muy bien cómo comportarse respecto al otro. Pero sin duda, un beso en los labios, y no sólo consentido, sino deseado y buscado por ambas partes.

¿Pueden los fuegos infernales con que se atormenta a los pecadores después de muertos quemar también, no ya a los vivos, pero sí a quienes aún pisan la Tierra? ¿Cómo puede un muerto y helado corazón hacerse trizas y doler tanto?

.

Le dejó a Bella una nota, diciendo que Alice lo había llamado de urgencia, y que regresaría pronto. Por cualquier cosa, sólo tenía que llamarlo. No lo hizo porque le pareció que Bella fuese a necesitarlo, sino por una mera cuestión de formalidad.

Después, Edward corrió. Corrió todo lo más rápido que pudo, durante lo que quedaba de la tarde y toda la noche, a través de todo el Estado, sin detenerse por nada. Incapaz de cansarse, el suelo desapareciendo velozmente bajo sus pies al menos trajo el alivio de imponer una distancia entre él y el objeto de su tormento. Se detuvo recién al amanecer, cuando ya estaba a una distancia enorme, y apenas más calmado que antes.

Y entonces, se dejó caer al suelo y lloró. Lloró por su estupidez, por su cobardía, por no haber sido capaz de decirle a Bella que la amaba tanto o más que hacía cinco años, que la necesitaba consigo cada minuto, todo el tiempo. Que admiraba su fuerza interior y entereza, que haría lo que sea por ella, que no podía ni imaginar una vida sin ella a su lado, que no le apetecía vivir ni un día más sin la perspectiva de verla a ella, a su sonrisa, su humor sarcástico, su esfuerzo por salir adelante…

Lloró largo rato. A veces, con sollozos secos; a veces casi a gritos, desgarrado de dolor. Lloró mucho, pese a que no pudo derramar lágrimas. Lloró su tristeza, su rencor, su enojo, su desprecio hacia sí mismo…

Tanto llanto tuvo su lado positivo. Lo que la loca carrera no había logrado, lo logró ese tan poco masculino ataque lacrimógeno. Al cabo de un lapso indefinido de tiempo, Edward fue capaz de sentarse, ya tranquilo y recompuesto. Estaba lejos que encontrarse bien, pero al menos no quería romper nada ni matar a nadie en ese momento. Era un gran avance.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, intentando pensar. ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía dejar a Bella sola de la noche a la mañana, no podía fallarle así. Pero regresar a su departamento a esconderse cada vez que Josh se dejaba caer por ahí no era una opción tampoco.

Después de todo, quizás la relación con Josh no llegaba a nada. Alice no había podido ver más allá de la cena que ese Josh (Edward no podía evitar una mueca cuando pensaba en él) y Bella tendrían… o al menos no le había mostrado nada más. Era posible que la relación entre ambos no funcionara. Edward ni siquiera intentó evitar la sensación de feroz alegría que esa perspectiva le producía, sino que se limitó a prometerse que no sabotearía la relación.

O quizás el romance entre ambos sí progresaría, no pudo evitar plantearse Edward con desánimo. Ella estaría ocupada con (mueca de asco y tristeza) _su novio_, de modo que no lo echaría de menos a él. En ese caso, se alejaría lentamente de Bella, de forma gradual. Nada de ruptura limpia esta vez, aprovecharía cada momento de cercanía de Bella que pudiese tener. Cada hálito de la adictiva droga que era Bella Swan, la disfrutaría lo posible antes de alejarse para siempre.

Aún estaba cavilando si debía regresar directamente con Bella o si era mejor consultar a Alice a ver qué le deparaba el futuro inmediato, cuando sonó su teléfono. Edward se sobresaltó un momento antes de tomarlo y aceptar la llamada entrante.

-¿Hola, Edward? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Hay alguna emergencia? ¿Están todos bien…?

Era Bella. El volver a oír su dulce voz, aunque fuese a través de un teléfono, fue maravilloso.

-¡Hola! Todo en orden, Alice sólo quería que la llevara a ella y a los guardarropas descartados de toda la familia a una sociedad de beneficencia. Era una emergencia de la moda, nada grave… excepto para Alice –Edward mismo está sorprendido de poder bromear en un momento como éste.

Bella rió también, y Edward no pudo jurarlo, pero le pareció detectar un matiz de alivio en esa risa.

-¿Y dónde estás ahora? –siguió preguntando Bella.

-De caza –mintió Edward con facilidad-. Dado que paso tanto tiempo a tu lado, estoy insensibilizado a tu delicioso olor, pero hace dos semanas de mi última salida, y tengo bastante sed. Creo que hay unos cuantos ciervos cerca de aquí, aunque preferiría un puma. Son más sabrosos. Pero bueno, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó en tono juguetón, sin intentar controlarla.

-Acababa de bañarme, y estuve un poco preocupada de que no hubieses regresado aún –murmuró Bella-. Es casi mediodía, y desde que nos reencontramos creo que nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separados… es raro.

-Creí que estarías contenta de tener un poco de paz, sin un obsesivo vampiro respirándote en la nuca –bromeó Edward, poniéndose en marcha con un trote ligero.

-El obsesivo vampiro es agradable, y no siento que me respire en la nuca –repuso Bella enseguida. Sonaba sincera al decirlo-. Sabe cuándo darme mi espacio y cuándo estar cerca… es muy fácil convivir contigo, Edward.

-Gracias, me alegra oírlo –Edward sonreía como loco al decirlo-. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa, o estás ocupada? ¿Necesitas que te lleve algo?

-No, creo que no necesito nada, gracias. En cuanto acabes con la caza… ven por favor. Tenemos que hablar –la voz de Bella no sonaba del todo firme al decirlo, como si estuviese nerviosa.

-En un par de horas estaré ahí. ¡Hasta luego! –se despidió Edward, una sonrisa en la voz y la tristeza corroyéndolo por dentro.

-Hasta luego.

Edward volvió a guardar el teléfono, su buen humor disipándose a la velocidad de la luz. Bella iba a contarle de Josh, y posiblemente a pedirle que se mantuviese alejado. Bueno, no es como si ella no tuviese razón al pedirle que se largara, pero no por eso dejaba de doler…

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

-Esto… no sé por dónde empezar –musitó Bella, inquieta, cuando ella y Edward estuvieron frente a frente, sentados en la cocina de Bella, ella, con una taza de leche frente a sí.

-¿Qué tal por el inicio? –sugirió Edward amablemente-. Sea lo que sea que vayas a contarme, tiene que tener un principio.

-Eh… sí. Yo… conocí a alguien –empezó Bella, nerviosa.

Edward enarcó las cejas, como invitándola a que continuara. Era una suerte que ya hubiese procesado todo eso, o estaría al borde de la locura en ese momento.

-Supongo que es un hombre. Quiero decir, no te pondrías tan nerviosa para decirme que tienes una nueva amiga –dijo él, intentando ayudarle.

-Sí –admitió Bella, a quien esa calmada aceptación pareció tomar por sorpresa-. Es un compañero de estudios. Está un poco más avanzado que yo, pero no mucho. Se llama Joshua, le dicen Josh. Él me… me invitó a cenar mañana por la noche.

-Bella, espero que no me esté pidiendo permiso –advirtió Edward.

-¿No… no te molesta? –preguntó Bella, sorprendida.

-Ay, siempre dije que no eres capaz de verte a ti misma con claridad –suspiró Edward con una sonrisa-. Eres hermosa, inteligente, joven y soltera. No necesitas pedirle permiso a nadie para enamorarte, y menos a mí. Supe que eventualmente ocurriría… eres demasiado deseable para tu propio bien.

-Edward, acabas de decir que no necesito pedirle permiso a nadie para enamorarme –repitió Bella, patidifusa.

-Sí, eso dije –repitió él, consiguiendo esbozar una sonrisa amable-. Eres adulta, libre e inteligente. ¿Por qué tendrías que pedir permiso, y a quién?

-Pero yo no dije en ningún momento que estuviese enamorada de Josh –le hizo ver Bella, entornando los ojos-. Dije que íbamos a salir.

Ésos eran los momentos en que Edward podría dar toda su colección de automóviles deportivos de lujo con tal de saber qué es lo que está pensando Bella. Sólo ella lo pillaba con la guardia baja de un modo tan completo.

-Supongo que me adelanté a los hechos –se disculpó Edward, sonriendo culpable-. Si un muchacho te invita a cenar, tiene que estar, si no enamorado, al menos a punto de estarlo. De cualquier manera, me alegra que tengas a alguien, que pese a todo salgas y vivas –no aludió directamente a su enfermedad, pero elípticamente estaba refiriéndose justamente a eso-. Me alegra que confíes en mí como para contármelo, pero no lo hagas si no quieres. No tienes que darme explicaciones, Bella. En serio.

-Edward, no te entiendo ni un poco. ¿De dónde salió tanta tolerancia y comprensión?

-Ya lo dije. Quiero que salgas, que vivas, que seas feliz. Aceptaré tu decisión y no voy a entrometerme. Palabra de un Cullen.

-¿Seguro que no te molesta, o fastidia, o algo, que yo salga con Josh… o con cualquier otro? –insistió Bella, dudosa-. Sé sincero.

-Siendo sincero –Edward respiró profundo-, no creo que considere a nadie digno de ti, pero como ya dije, no voy a pretender dirigir tu vida ni a decirte con quién salir o dejar de salir, ni nada de eso. Eres adulta, y muy inteligente además, de modo que… bueno, sabes lo que haces. Pero si ése, y perdona lo cliché que suena esto, te hace sufrir o llorar, prometo romperle un par de huesos. Nada muy grave, sólo ambas piernas o todas las costillas…

Bella no pudo evitar reír, aunque algo en la voz de Edward daba a entender que la amenaza no era ni por asomo vacía.

.

La cena de Bella con Josh fue bien, tranquila, formal. O al menos ésos fueron los adjetivos con los que Bella la calificó. Edward se fue a cazar cerca de Vancouver para aguantarse la tentación de ir a espiarlos.

Bella no le contó detalles de su cita, y Edward no le preguntó tampoco. A Bella se la veía feliz, y eso le producía a Edward la mezcla de emociones más conflictiva posible. La mujer que amaba era feliz, pero a causa de otro hombre.

Unos días después, Josh y Bella salieron a bailar, y siguieron saliendo regularmente más veces durante el mes siguiente. Josh empezó a hacer planes para presentarle a Bella a su familia, y Bella se preguntaba si hacer venir a Charlie y Reneé para presentarles a Josh, que hasta ese entonces había sido "un amigo" como "mi novio".

Edward, a todo esto, estaba a punto de derrumbar paredes a cabezazos. Ante Bella era gentil, amable, simpático. Con su familia mantenía una fachada de tranquilidad, sólo Jasper adivinaba la tormenta oculta tras esa apariencia de calma. Pero en cuanto se alejaba de Bella y de su familia, Edward se volvía un ente en un estado confuso, a medio camino entre la desesperación extrema y el odio más fervoroso. Su actual pasatiempo consistía en convertir grandes moles de roca en arenilla a fuerza de golpes y patadas, intentando darle un escape a sus salvajes emociones. Alice lo había visto, pero por solidaridad había evitado decirle a nadie al respecto.

Por fin, Jasper y Alice consiguieron llevarse a Edward con ellos y lo enfrentaron. Ni Alice ni Jasper tenían pelos en la lengua, aunque sí el tacto suficiente como para conseguir sonsacarle a Edward cuál era el asunto tras aquellas reacciones extremas, más allá que sólo podía, en rigor, tener una explicación: Bella.

-Está saliendo con un humano –admitió Edward, derrotado, dejándose caer sobre un tronco cubierto de musgo-. Se llama Josh, estudia con ella… y están pensando en hacer su noviazgo oficial.

Alice se sentó a su lado, y Jasper al otro. A juzgar por sus pensamientos, ninguno de los dos le tenía lástima, lo cual era un consuelo. Jasper estaba centrado en analizar los estados de ánimo de Edward de las últimas semanas, que a la luz de esta explicación adquirían una nueva significación. Alice intentaba ver el futuro a largo plazo, pero no había más que destellos tan confusos que no era posible ni siquiera saber si estaba viendo personas u objetos.

-Es raro… algo está cambiando. No consigo ver más allá de unos días. Algo, algo grande, está cambiando. Tu futuro no había estado tan inestable desde que conociste a Bella, Edward. Y Bella… es más raro aún. Salvo esos lapsos hace unos años, cuando desaparecía del mapa como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, siempre había tenido un futuro bastante… ordenado. Casi previsible, como suelen ser los humanos. Pero ahora… -la voz de Alice se apagó de a poco.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la enfermedad? –preguntó Edward de inmediato, alarmado.

-No. O al menos, no directamente. Es todo tan confuso… -se quejó Alice, mientras otra vez destellos imprecisos pasaban por su mente.

-No sé qué decirte respecto a Bella –admitió Jasper-. No voy a empezar con "ahí tienes, eso te pasa por haberla dejado", de modo que… bueno, sólo puedo decirte que eso pasa con los humanos. Muchas veces el amor no es para siempre, y si bien Bella estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano hace cinco años, pasó el tiempo, y el tiempo cambia a las personas. Lamento no poder hacerte sentir mejor, pero no voy a mentirte tampoco.

.

Desde entonces, Edward al menos tuvo a Jasper y Alice para hablar. Era un alivio poder compartir algo de todo lo que sentía con ellos. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie seguían ignorantes de la situación, y Edward no quiso que lo supieran tampoco. Esme se preocuparía por él, y Edward no quería más que sufrir tranquilo. No era muy maduro, pero era como se sentía. Rosalie estaría satisfecha, probablemente. Emmett se las arreglaría para encontrarle el lado gracioso, de ser posible a costa de Edward. Carlisle seguramente sería de más apoyo, pero si él sabía, se sentiría en la obligación de decirle a Esme, ya que no tenían secretos entre ellos y menos cuando se trataba de sus 'hijos'.

De modo que Edward siguió viendo cómo Bella poco a poco se iba enamorando, quizás no locamente, pero sí con bastante firmeza, de Josh. Era una tortura insoportable, ya que ella parecía cada vez más feliz, mientras él sufría como un desgraciado al verla tan alegre a causa de otro.

Pero una noche, todo cambió. Edward había salido de caza; estaba regresando a su casa, con el estómago lleno y el corazón triste al recordar que Bella estaba en otra cita con Josh, cuando de pronto sonó su teléfono. Lo más sorprendente era que alguien llamaba desde el número de Bella.

-¿Hola?

Nadie contestó, aunque el sensitivo oído del vampiro captó unos sollozos.

-¿Hola? ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? Soy Edward. ¿Bella, puedes oírme? –insistió Edward, empezando a asustarse.

-… Ed-ward… -se escuchó entre hipidos.

-Voy para allá. ¿Estás en tu casa? –quiso saber Edward, empezando a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

-… sí.

-¿Te sientes enferma? ¿Tienes fiebre? –la posibilidad de una recaída lo aterró.

-No, no…

-¿Estás sola? –inquirió, sorprendido.

Una catarata de lágrimas fue la respuesta. Edward empezó a correr tan rápido que sus suelas casi dejaron de pisar el suelo. Estaba desesperado por llegar tarde otra vez…

Pero ésta vez no había nadie besando a Bella. Sólo estaba ella, acurrucada en el sofá, con el maquillaje corrido por toda la cara y su vestido elegante completamente arrugado, mientras lloraba a mares. Afortunadamente la puerta estaba sin llave, romper la cerradura hubiese alarmado a los vecinos.

-Bella… -se dejó caer a sus pies, aterrado.

Igual que aquella noche en el hospital, Bella se le lanzó al cuello y siguió llorando como una descosida, completamente desesperada. Edward hizo lo único que le pareció razonable: dejarla llorar. Y para tratar de tranquilizarla, pensó que canturrear su nana no sería mala idea, pero eso sólo hizo que el acceso de llanto fuese peor.

Repentinamente, sin dejar todavía de llorar, Bella empezó a besarlo. Edward se sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera reaccionó enseguida, lo que Bella aprovechó para seguir besándolo con desesperación, con furia, con tristeza.

-Bella, para, por favor –consiguió desasirse él no sin cierto esfuerzo-. ¿Qué pasó?

El llanto de la chica, que había disminuido un poco, volvió a sus estándares más elevados. Edward la abrazó con cariño, jurándose internamente que si Josh fuese mínimamente inteligente, en ese momento estaría tomando un avión y yendo a esconderse a las Islas Malvinas por unos… cincuenta años, mínimo.

-Josh… él… hoy… organizó… una salida romántica –hipó Bella tras varios minutos-. Después de la cena… salimos a pasear… y… me invitó a ir a… su departamento…

Decidido, se dijo Edward, Josh tendría que esconderse, pero en algún lugar mucho más alejado que las Malvinas. El planeta Marte empezaba a sonar como una buena opción. Y no por cincuenta, sino cinco mil años. Después de eso, Edward quizás considerara no aplastarlo como a un insecto.

-Yo… estuve de acuerdo. Fuimos… él era tan amable… pero… le confesé… que yo nunca había hecho… eso… -siguió sollozando Bella, la cara hundida en el hombro de Edward.

Las palabras de Bella lo dejaron helado. Edward no había querido darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero la verdad es que había acabado convenciéndose que lo más probable era que Bella hubiese tenido algún tipo de relación que incluyera sexo. Era lo acorde a la época en la que vivían, y Bella era joven y hermosa, de modo que en verdad lo sorprendente no era que hubiese empezado a salir con Josh, sino el que no tuviese a nadie a su lado al momento de reencontrarse Edward con ella, o al menos así le había parecido a él.

-Él fue… muy tierno… pero… yo… me pareció correcto… debía decirle… que no tengo leucemia… -los sollozos se incrementaron-… le dije. Que tengo SIDA… que debíamos tener mucho cuidado… con los preservativos… colocarlos correctamente… lo que dijo el médico… le expliqué… fue una transfusión… le dije… pero Josh…

Las lágrimas volvieron a privar a Bella del habla, lo cual le dio tiempo a Edward de planificar diversas venganzas y modos de asesinar a Josh de modos cada vez más creativos y horribles. Estaba en la parte en que lo descuartizaba vivo con una sierra eléctrica y echaba los trozos a un acuario repleto de tiburones martillo, cuando Bella volvió a hablar y la venganza pasó a un segundo plano.

-…dijo cosas horribles… que yo era… que si tenía la enfermedad… era porque… que no me pensaba tocar… ni con un palo… me echó… me dijo…

Josh tendría que esconderse fuera de la Vía Láctea para escapar de Edward. Ni toda la eternidad alcanzaría para que el vampiro dejara de desear su muerte y destrucción, del modo más doloroso posible.

-Sshh, Bella. Es un idiota, no dejes que lo que dijo ese inútil te afecte –dijo Edward, la voz le salió ronca de ira contenida.

Bella se apartó para verlo ala cara, y Edward se sorprendió al verse reflejado en los profundos ojos marrones de Bella. Su propio rostro aparecía descompuesto de furia, y sus ojos estaban completamente negros, pese a que acababa de alimentarse.

-¿E-Edward? –sollozó Bella.

-Lo siento –gruñó él, aunque su intención había sido murmurar-. Estoy tan furioso con él. Es una suerte que no sepa dónde está, porque podría matarlo. Quiero matarlo. Lenta y dolorosamente. No, no quiero beber de él, sólo quiero estrangularlo… aplastar su cabeza también suena bien… arrojarlo contra las paredes hasta que los músculos se desprendan de los huesos…

Bella no pudo evitar una risita que sonó a medio camino entre la carcajada y el hipo.

-¿Te hablo de alguna tontería para distraerte? –ofreció ella, aún hipando un poco, pero en general más tranquila.

-Por favor –gruñó Edward, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me salvaste de esos… esos depravados en Port Angels, hace años? Entonces también me pediste que te distrajera, y te conté que pensaba atropellar a Tyler Crowley con la Chevy… -le recordó Bella, una pequeña sonrisa adornando su cara compungida-. Que otra opción era destrozarle el Sentra, o dejarlo paralítico de la cintura para abajo. ¿Sabías que hace un par de años la mujer que compró la Chevy cuando me mudé chocó con Tyler, que viajaba en un Sentra, no el mismo de hace cinco años, pero un Sentra al fin? El Sentra de Tyler quedó completamente destrozado, y él sufrió daños neurológicos a causa de una herida a la altura de los riñones. Perdió la sensibilidad de parte de los dedos de los pies. ¿No es loco? ¡Ni que hubiésemos sabido…! No es exacto, pero lo bastante aproximado como para ser raro.

-No lo sabíamos, y creo que ni siquiera Alice hubiese podido saberlo –sonrió Edward levemente-. En realidad, lo más loco es esto: en esa ocasión, quise matar a unos degenerados que querían abusar de ti; ahora, quiero matar a un idiota que cree que no eres suficientemente buena para él. Y en las dos ocasiones, me detuviste de cometer asesinatos contándome de Tyler Crowley –respiró profundamente, buscando calmarse-. ¿Cómo están mis ojos?

-Bien. Dorados, como cuando acabas de beber –respondió Bella con naturalidad-. ¿Cómo están mis ojos?

-Enrojecidos, hinchados, y con el rímel corrido. Quisiera tenerte mejores noticias, pero, con mis disculpas por la falta de tacto, estás horrible –le dijo Edward, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad-. ¿Por qué te maquillas, Bella? Estás preciosa sin pintura de guerra en la cara.

-¿"Pintura de guerra"? –rió Bella débilmente-. Creí que era un maquillaje discreto y elegante.

-No tiene nada que ver con tu habilidad para maquillarte, es sólo que no me gustan la mayoría de los cosméticos –repuso Edward, frunciendo la nariz-. Me gusta tu olor, no el de esos perfumes raros que usan las mujeres. Y el maquillaje… huele horrible. Como a deshecho químico. Estás hermosa siempre, sin base, rubor, lápiz labial, corrector de ojeras, sombra de ojos, máscara de pestañas ni rimel, ni ninguna otra cosa rara. Me gustas así, con acné, pálida, ojerosa por una mala noche. Me gustas… como eres.

-Gracias –susurró ella con contenida emoción.

Edward pudo convencer a Bella, pasado un rato, de lavarse la cara, peinarse, beber varios vasos de agua y cambiarse a algo más cómodo. Esa noche, Bella durmió entre los brazos del vampiro, igual que en los buenos viejos tiempos.

.

Por la mañana, Bella amaneció con fiebre, no mucha, apenas un grado centígrado y medio por encima del nivel normal, pero suficiente para ser considerado fiebre. Edward estaba medio muerto de preocupación, y la lentitud humana de Bella para cambiarse y peinarse lo sacó de sus casillas. Cuando por fin estuvo lista la llevó medio volando al hospital, sin importarle las ocho infracciones de tránsito que Bella contó con expresión severa.

Los doctores, al igual que Bella, le restaron importancia. Era sólo una leve infección en la garganta, amígdalas un poco inflamadas, pero nada grave. Bella tuvo que quedarse veinticuatro horas en observación, pero sólo por si acaso. Hasta Carlisle, que acudió en respuesta al desesperado llamado de su hijo, dictaminó que no era nada de vida o muerte.

-Parece que sólo fue una leve baja en las defensas –explicó Carlisle tras echarle un vistazo a la garganta de Bella-. Eso pasa a veces, en casos de estrés, por ejemplo… ¿estás estudiando par aun examen difícil, que te pone nerviosa?

-Sí –dijo Bella, sin poder evitar enrojecer ante la mentira, aunque por suerte el sonrojo pudo pasar por bochorno-. No consigo recordar las fechas de las publicaciones de los escritores románticos.

Era más fácil eso que admitir su desastrosa cita humana, y más teniendo en cuenta que Carlisle mismo le había dado la coartada.

-Tendrás que tomarlo con calma, descansar mucho y comer bien –sonrió el médico vampiro con amabilidad-. Quizás algo de yoga o alguna terapia tranquilizante sea buena idea, aunque personalmente recomiendo el arte como vía de escape de emociones muy fuertes. Pintar, dibujar, modelar en arcilla… todo eso puede servir como cable a tierra.

Bella asintió por cortesía. Siempre había sido desastrosa en las manualidades, y no tenía pensado ponerse a tallar esculturas justo ahora.

-Dado que no quieres ver a una psicóloga, quizás el arte sea una buena opción –completó Carlisle, volviendo al tema que ya había provocado una discusión bastante seria entre Bella y Edward, ya que ella se negaba a ver a la psicóloga del hospital que se suponía le iba a ayudar a sobrellevar la noticia de su enfermedad.

-Lo tendré en mente –murmuró Bella.

.

Al día siguiente ya estaba de nuevo en su casa, con Edward cuidándola de un modo un poco obsesivo. Bella tuvo que ladrarle que no estaba inválida, ni ciega ni sorda y que podía hacer las cosas por sí misma para que él dejara de tratarla como si estuviese hecha de nitroglicerina.

Tres días después de la fallida cita, Josh se presentó en el departamento de Bella. Edward y Bella estaban en la cocina-comedor, donde Bella ésta vez sí estudiaba los escritores románticos ingleses, y Edward le tomaba lección. Gracias a la memoria fotográfica, él no necesitaba leer ningún texto más de una vez, y le estaba ayudando a estudiar a ella, que tenía algunas dificultades para recordar las fechas.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Bella ni siquiera levantó la vista de un largo resumen que tenía ante sí.

-¿Puedes ir a abrir? A menos que sea algo muy importante, despáchalo. No tengo tiempo –musitó ella, la mirada fija en los apuntes.

Orgullosísimo ante la nueva confianza depositada en él, ya que acababa de pasar de esconderse cuando venía alguien a abrir la puerta, Edward se dirigió a paso gimnástico hacia allí y la abrió sin detenerse a escuchar los pensamientos de quien estaba al otro lado.

-Hola… ¿está Bella? –preguntó Josh educadamente.

_¿Éste quien es? Ah, uno de sus alumnos particulares, seguro. Creí que había dejado de dar clases de apoyo tan cerca de los exámenes… _

Edward se contuvo apenas de desnucar a Josh ahí mismo, aunque tuvo que admitir con tristeza que la suposición de que era un alumno de Bella parecía lógica. Él seguía aparentado diecisiete años, mientras que Bella tenía veintitrés.

-Está muy ocupada estudiando –repuso Edward con frialdad, sin cederle el paso al otro. Tenían la misma altura, lo cual le confería a la situación cierta igualdad de condiciones-. ¿De parte de quién?

-De su novio –repuso el otro con aspereza.

Antes que Edward tuviese tiempo de formular una respuesta cortés pero hiriente, Bella misma se acercó. Su expresión fue de sorpresa primero, y de dolor después.

-Lárgate, Josh. Fuiste bastante claro hace tres días, no creo que te quede nada más que decirme –le dijo en voz clara, antes de darse vuelta y volver a salir rumbo a la cocina.

-¡Bella, yo…! –un brazo duro como el granito detuvo a Josh, que no alcanzó a adentrarse en el departamento.

-Ella dijo que te largues. No me obligues a lastimarte –la amenaza era clara en la voz de Edward.

-Quiero hablar con ella.

-Y ella no quiere hablar contigo. Mala suerte.

-¡Bella! –gritó Josh desde la puerta-. ¡Vine a disculparme!

-Disculpa aceptada. Ya puede irte –respondió Bella desde adentro de la casa.

-¡Tenemos que hablar! –exigió Josh.

-No, no tenemos –se negó Bella-. Adiós.

-¿Quieres que lo mande a rodar por las escaleras? –ofreció Edward, solícito-. Podemos simular un accidente.

-No, gracias. Muy gentil de tu parte, por no quiero que mates a nadie por mí –sonó la voz casi divertida de Bella.

-Lástima –suspiró Edward teatralmente-. Lo hubiese disfrutado.

-¡Bella, por favor! ¡Me tomó por sorpresa lo que me dijiste, pero valoro tu honestidad y vine a pedirte que me perdones…! –gritó Josh, intentando apartar a Edward, que sonreía cínicamente. Como si ese humano de fuerza promedio normal pudiese moverlo un solo centímetro sin que él quisiera.

-¡Hombres! –se quejó Bella en voz alta-. ¿Por qué primero meten la pata y después ruegan perdón?

Esto congeló a Edward. Después todo, él no había hecho algo tan diferente a Josh, y había tardado mucho más en reconocer su error y regresar a pedir una nueva oportunidad.

-Bella… quizás debas hablar con Josh –dijo Edward con voz tranquila.

-¡¿Qué?! –Bella apareció unos segundos más tarde junto a ellos, incrédula-. Hace tres días querías matarlo, ahora intercedes por él. ¿Qué es eso?

-Sería mejor que ambos hablen y aclaren las cosas –opinó Edward, mirando a Bella con toda la intensidad de su mirada vampírica-, para… hacer las paces, o separarse en buenos términos, sin que queden cosas no dichas entre ambos. Es lo mejor, creo yo… pero es tu decisión Bella. ¿Los dejo solos o lo arrojo por el balcón?

_¿Quién entiende a este tipo? ¿Y de dónde salió? ¿De dónde lo conoce Bella? Es más fuerte de lo que parece… todas esas amenazas de matarme… hay algo en sus ojos, parece que lo dice en serio. Como si lo importara matar… ¿es una bravuconada o Bella es amiga de un asesino…? _

Hum, aparentemente Josh no era del todo estúpido. Al menos había captado lo peligroso que Edward podía llegar a ser.

Bella lo pensó durante un largo minuto antes de asentir hacia Edward.

-Déjanos para hablar, por favor –pidió.

-Estaré cerca –prometió Edward. Si bien no había captado malas intenciones en la mente de Josh, la mente humana puede pasar de un estado de agitación a uno de emoción violenta con demasiada facilidad-. Si ocurre algo, grita.

-Está bien –asintió Bella, conforme.

Edward salió a esperar en el pasillo, no sin antes darle un fuerte pisotón a Josh. Con un poco de suerte, al menos le produciría un buen moretón.

.

La conversación no fue muy larga, y acabó con una discusión a los gritos. Josh resultó ser un poco hipocondríaco cuando de enfermedades contagiosas se trataba, y si bien el SIDA no era especialmente virulento, estaba aterrado por acercarse a Bella.

Ella no fue muy amable ni muy paciente tampoco con alguien que retrocedía un paso cada vez que ella se acercaba, sobre todo cuando siguió haciéndolo después de que ella le explicara que el virus sólo era transmitido por los fluidos corporales: sangre, semen, flujo vaginal y leche materna. Por eso las relaciones sexuales eran el modo casi más seguro de transmitirlo, a menos que se usaran correctamente los preservativos o se mantuviesen relaciones sin penetración.

Pero Josh estaba demasiado asustado y era demasiado obtuso para atender a razones. Pronto la conversación que pretendía ser civilizada derivó en una catarata de reproches mutuos y palabras hirientes, hasta que Josh se marchó dando un portazo.

Bella no lloró esa vez, sino que se descargó verbalmente, haciendo gala de un florido lenguaje de insultos que Edward ni siquiera sabía que ella tuviese en su repertorio. Por muy impactado (y un poco anticuadamente escandalizado) que se sintiera él al oírla decir ese tipo de cosas, no pudo evitar estar felizmente de acuerdo con todos los insultos dirigidos a Josh, y hasta añadir algunos.

Esa misma noche, cuando Bella regresó de sus clases, encontró la mesa del comedor puesta para una persona, aunque con dos sillas. Unas velas iluminaban la habitación dándole un toque romántico, los manteles y servilletas combinaban; la luz estaba mitigada por pantallas de colores.

Todo el escenario parecía sacado de una película cursi y dulzarrona.

Lo compensaba Edward sirviéndole pescado a la plancha, la ensalada favorita de Bella, jugo de frutas (a causa de los medicamentos, tenía prohibido el alcohol) y un gran helado de chocolate como postre. La velada fue amena y ligera, lo cual era justo lo que Bella necesitaba después del día tan movido.

-Gracias por mimarme –susurró cuando Edward retiraba la copa vacía del helado.

-Te hacía falta, estás teniendo una semana horrible. ¿Más helado?

-No, gracias. Lo que ahora necesito es un abrigo… y un abrazo.

Bella obtuvo ambos, y ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormida contra el pecho pétreo de Edward, inhalando su dulce olor, cuando él la sacudió levemente.

-Bella, antes de que te quedes dormida… hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

-Te escucho –bostezó ella, intentando no entrar en pánico ante la nota de nerviosismo en la voz de Edward.

-Bella. Te amo. Te amé todo este tiempo, siempre. Esos siete meses en Forks, los cinco años que no nos vimos, las veinte semanas que llevamos reunidos de nuevo. Te amé antes y te amo ahora.

-¿Me… me amas…? –preguntó Bella, los ojos como platos.

-Claro que sí. El que no esté diciéndotelo todo el tiempo no quiere decir que te ame menos, sino sólo que no quiero fastidiarte. Te lo dije en el hospital, ¿recuerdas? Pero no me correspondías entonces, algo que yo merecía sobradamente, y no volví a preguntarte más después de eso.

-Creí que habías dejado de amarme cuando te comportaste tan… amistoso, pero no como un novio o algo así –reconoció Bella.

-Yo esperaba que tomaras la iniciativa… -Edward rió con algo de tristeza-. Ah, el nuestro es un caso grave de falta de comunicación. Bella, te amo. Que conste en actas.

-Edward… tengo la edad de Carlisle ahora. Estoy enferma de SIDA. Estoy demasiado pálida, ojerosa casi siempre, demasiado delgada… -Bella parpadeó sorprendida-. Casi parezco una vampiresa, salvo por el hecho que no soy hermosa.

-Eres hermosa, las mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo –replicó Edward fervientemente, besándole la frente y de paso toda la cara.

-Edward, en serio. Rosalie es hermosa, no yo –replicó Bella, cerrando los ojos, conforme con los besos.

-Dicen que las rubias se divierten más… pero yo las prefiero morenas –sonrió Edward-. Más particularmente, a una morena: Bella Swan. No me gusta ninguna otra, ni me gustó nunca Rosalie ni ninguna otra mujer o vampiresa. Sólo Bella, única entre todas las féminas del universo.

-Halagador, pero exagerado –sonrió Bella, sonrojándose.

-No exagero –insistió Edward-. Te amo, y no me importa si tienes noventa años, un tumor en la frente y la piel color violeta.

-Eso sería muy raro.

-Pero lo que importa es que te amo con locura. Bella… -Edward dudó un largo segundo-. ¿Me quieres?

-Sí –respondió Bella, hablando lentamente-. No creo que el mío sea el mismo amor adolescente de hace cinco años, pero… te amo. De un modo distinto, más… serio.

-¿Me amas? –preguntó él, con la misma expresión feliz de un niño al constatar que es el día de su cumpleaños.

-Sí, mi vampiro adolescente. Te amo.

-¿Josh? –no pudo evitar preguntar Edward, sólo para despejar dudas.

-Ése fue mi intento por ser humana, normal y por vivir –sonrió Bella con tristeza-. Pero parece que alguien como yo necesita un vampiro a su lado. Los humanos… no son lo mío.

Edward de pronto sentó a Bella en la silla, clavó una rodilla en tierra y sacó una cajita forrada en satén negro de un bolsillo. Todo fue tan rápido que Bella casi no pudo asimilarlo, pero sí pudo notar que las manos de Edward temblaban.

-Isabella Marie Swan, te amo con locura, quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado y hacerte feliz –dijo él lentamente. Era claro que lo había ensayado-. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

-Bella tiene razón, Edward –señaló Rosalie con aspereza-. Me alegra que al menos uno de los dos piense con la cabeza y no con los pies.

-¡No seas cruel! –le reprochó Alice-. Estoy segura que podemos arreglarlo –añadió, hablándole a Edward-. Quizás…

-Quizás nada –interrumpió Rosalie, terminante-. Bella tiene razón en ese punto.

-¿Y por qué es tan grave el asunto? –preguntó Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros-. Sólo por tus ideas arcaicas, hermano. Hay una forma, y lo sabes, aunque no te guste.

Edward se tensó.

-Por favor, ¡estamos en el siglo veintiuno! –exclamó Emmett, levantando los brazos y rodando los ojos-. ¡No tenía idea que fueses tan asquerosamente anticuado!

-Chicos, se los escucha desde la calle –les advirtió Esme, entrando a la casa cargada con una bolsa de utensilios de dibujo-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Edward le pidió a Bella que se casara con él y ella le dijo que no –informó Rosalie.

-¡No fue exactamente así! –protestó Alice, apartando la computadora portátil que tenía ante sí-. Bella le dijo que estaba terriblemente feliz y halagada, pero que no podrían casarse y mantenerlo en secreto de sus padres, por ejemplo, y que presentar al mismo Edward de hace cinco años sin que hubiese cambiado físicamente ni un poco no era una buena idea, como también sería un problema cuando ella siguiese envejeciendo y él no…

-¿Cómo? –repitió Esme, confusa.

-Seh, ahí fue que nos enteramos que Bella pretende seguir siendo humana –acotó Rosalie, apartando ella también la revista que tenía entre las manos.

-Edward llegó aquí hecho un charquito de miseria, cuando en realidad la solución es muy simple –repuso Emmett, que hasta había quitado el sonido del televisor para unirse a la conversación-. Bella tiene razón en la parte de no casarse, porque eso supondría una serie de problemas, pero hay algo que sí pueden hacer si se aman y desean vivir juntos, y es precisamente eso: vivir juntos.

-Vivir juntos en concubinato pecaminoso, entregándose a la lascivia, lujuria, voluptuosidad, concupiscencia y fornicación –enumeró Rosalie con gesto hastiado-. Edward no quiere, desde luego.

-¡Pero podemos convencer a Bella de casarse con él! –insistió Alice, terca-. Tendría que ser una ceremonia íntima y casi secreta, pero al menos…

-¿Por qué tiene que ser Bella quien ceda? –preguntó Rosalie fríamente-. ¿Por qué no puede ser Edward quien dé el brazo a torcer?

-Porque Bella es sensata, mientras que Edward es un reprimido cabeza dura, y es más fácil razonar con alguien sensato que con un idiota –propuso Emmett, sonriente-. Personalmente, apoyo a Bella. Y creo que Edward es un tonto dispuesto a perderse el amor de su vida por un capricho ideológico.

-Hola, sigo aquí, ¿sabían? –gruñó Edward, enfadado, desde la silla en que se había acurrucado rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos-. ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviese presente?

-Nah, es más divertido así –negó Emmett, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Edward, hijo… no sé qué decirte –admitió Esme, dejando la bolsa de las compras sobre la mesa y caminando hacia él.

-No necesitas decir nada, mamá –suspiró Edward, cerrando los ojos-. Con que no te burles ya tengo suficiente.

-En verdad quisiera poder ayudarte –insistió Esme, acariciándole con suavidad el cabello a su hijo favorito, quizás porque hasta ese momento había sido el que más dependía de ella-. Pero… lo único que se me ocurre es que lo hables con Bella.

-Ya lo hablamos –señaló Edward.

-Me refiero a discutirlo –aclaró Esme.

-No quiero pelear con ella –replicó Edward en un susurro.

-No tienes por qué, si es una discusión entre adultos. Dije _discusión_, no _pelea_ –recalcó Esme, alisando el cabello de la coronilla de Edward con las manos-. Cada uno puede exponer su punto de vista y defenderlo, pero considerando las opiniones del otro. Quizás así consigan llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Negociarlo? –preguntó Edward, levantando la cabeza de golpe y mirándola un poco escéptico.

-Claro. Si ambos ceden un poco, estoy segura que encontrarán una solución –sonrió Esme.

-¿Cuál sería esa solución? ¿Un casamiento a medias? –inquirió Edward, sarcástico-. Ése parece ser el único término medio.

-Con esa actitud no habrá forma de llegar a ponerse de acuerdo, hijo –repuso Esme con tristeza.

-Creo que será mejor para Bella que acaben no casándose –gruñó Rosalie-. Tener un idiota así de intolerante al lado por el resto de sus días sería terrible. Bella no merece eso.

-Rose, bebé, ¿acabas de defender a Bella? –preguntó Emmett, sonriendo enormemente.

-Defiendo a quien tiene razón –repuso Rosalie, alzando la cabeza-. Si Edward no puede hacer las cosas de un modo que no sea el que él quiere, si no puede ceder ni siquiera por la mujer que ama, si no es capaz de renunciar a algo por la persona que él dice que ama… me temo que no será un buen compañero a largo plazo. Ni Bella, ni ninguna otra mujer, merece eso.

-No se trata de un capricho –gruñó Edward, todos los músculos en tensión y tratando de contenerse para no saltar sobre Rosalie y descuartizarla-. Es la forma en que fui educado. Se trata de salvar su alma, más que la mía. Sólo quiero protegerla…

-¿Y ella quiere ser protegida? –preguntó Emmett con expresión seria, insólita en él-. No estarás cometiendo el mismo error de hace cinco años, cuando también querías _protegerla_, ¿verdad?

Edward no tuvo respuesta para eso. Se limitó a mirar a Emmett con la misma perplejidad con que un occidental miraría un texto escrito en alfabeto cirílico.

-Edward, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir con Bella y hablarlo con ella, fría y racionalmente –le dijo Alice cálidamente-. Sin chantajes, sin trampas. Hablando se entiende la gente, y estoy segura de que llegarán a un acuerdo.

-¿Lo viste? –preguntó Edward, desconfiado.

-Aún no tomaste la decisión de ir –repuso ella, sacándole la lengua.

Edward se incorporó de golpe y salió raudo por la puerta. Todos esperaron inmóviles, hasta que Edward regresó tres segundos después, una expresión de vergüenza intensa en sus facciones. Tomó las llaves del automóvil que había dejado olvidadas sobre la mesa, y volvió a salir con rapidez.

Entonces sí, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y hasta Esme estallaron en carcajadas.

.

-La verdad, me parece una situación sin salida –opinó Carlisle, entre confundido y extrañado, por la noche.

-Mientras ambos sigan comportándose como los cabezotas que son, no hay forma de salir de ésta –dijo Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros-. Siempre que están de acuerdo, son tal para cual. Pero cuando llegan a discrepar…

-Deberíamos facilitarles los tratados de paz que se firmaron en zonas de guerra, los acuerdos territoriales de Medio Oriente, por ejemplo –sugirió Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza con una semi sonrisa-. Serían un buen ejemplo de convivencia para ésos dos.

-Edward y su obsesión por casarse antes de convivir con Bella tiene una cierta lógica considerando cuándo nació y fue educado, y por quiénes. Un respetable abogado como lo fue Edward Masen, y su decente esposa Elizabeth Masen, no hubiesen consentido jamás las relaciones extramatrimoniales y que le inculcasen eso a su hijo me parece lógico –admitió Carlisle-. Pero la repentina testarudez de Bella por mantenerse humana me toma completamente de sorpresa.

-Sobre todo considerando que ella padece una enfermedad incurable de la que dejaría de preocuparse una vez que fuese mordida –acotó Esme.

Los Cullen, a excepción de Edward, estaban reunidos alrededor de la chimenea, en el equivalente a un rato de compañía familiar después de cenar y antes de ir a dormir. Contrariamente a lo acostumbrado, ninguno de ellos leía, dibujaba, escribía ni había juegos de mesa en esta ocasión. Todos estaban comentando el tema del día: Bella había dejado en claro se deseo de seguir siendo humana hasta nuevo aviso.

-No entiendo la cabeza de Bella –frunció el ceño Emmett-. Diría que funciona al revés que la de una persona promedio. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, estaba sana (quiero decir, al menos parecía sana y la torpeza era lo único poco saludable en ella), y tenía una vida por delante, quería ser convertida en vampiresa. Ahora, que tiene una enfermedad terminal, ya le lleva seis años a Edward y envejece un poco más cada día, y además cualquier virus supone un peligro para su delicada salud… ¡se niega a ser convertida! Si en algún momento tuvo sentido que fuese convertida, es ahora, ¡y ahora no quiere!

-Es su decisión, y debemos respetarla –dijo Rosalie con voz firme.

-No dije que fuera a ir a morderla cuando Edward estuviese lejos, sólo que me sorprende que reaccione así –murmuró Emmett, todavía contemplando atónito el raro funcionar de la mente de Bella.

-Parece que empezó a valorar su humanidad justo ahora –comentó Jasper-. Como sea, no le veo mucha salida a la situación. Si Edward creyó que Bella cedería a casarse ante la promesa de ser convertida en vampiresa justo después, imagino que quedó bastante desconcertado.

-Me parece que en cierto grado ese era el modo en que pensaba Edward… y Bella una vez más lo tomó por sorpresa –semi sonrió Carlisle-. Está totalmente desarmado frente a ella. No tiene nada que ofrecerle para hacer que Bella cambie de opinión.

-Bella no quiere nada material que él pueda darle, ni siquiera la eternidad –confirmó Esme, reflexiva-. Eso debe estar volviendo loco a Edward.

-Considerando su complejo de caballero andante, el que una damisela en apuros se resista a dejarse proteger le debe parecer terrible –sonrió Rosalie cínicamente.

-Es el modo en que fue educado –observó Jasper-. El respeto a las damas, a darle a la mujer de sus sueños la luna si ella la pedía, a interponerse ante una bala de ser necesario. Una educación muy tradicional, desde luego, pero era lo políticamente correcto en las primeras décadas del siglo XX. El hombre está ahí para proteger a la frágil, rompible y delicada mujer…

-Machista –gruñó Rosalie.

-Superaste esas concepciones rígidas mejor que él –sonrió Jasper a quien se hacía pasar por su melliza-. Pese a provenir del mismo tiempo y casi el mismo ambiente social, dejaste atrás ese tipo de paradigmas hace mucho, al contrario que Edward, que muy dentro de sí sigue siendo el muchacho de diecisiete años anhelando la gloria militar y obsesionado con proteger a los demás. Cuando, tal como dice Esme, se encontró con alguien que no se deja cuidar, su mente no puede aceptarlo.

-Pero es que en este caso Bella en verdad sería más inteligente si se dejara cuidar, e incluso si se dejara convertir –repuso Esme.

-Es su decisión, y debemos respetarla –repitió Rosalie.

-Pero su decisión afecta también a Edward. Si son una pareja y "piensan de a dos", por así decirlo, la actitud de Bella es egoísta –replicó Alice-. Quiere seguir siendo humana sin importarle que eventualmente muera.

-Visto de otra manera, la actitud de Edward es también egoísta, si quiere que Bella renuncie a su mortalidad porque él no quiere que ella muera –observó Jasper.

-Hay un punto clave en todo esto, y no sé si Bella y Edward se lo plantearon conscientemente –señaló Carlisle, hablando lenta y reflexivamente-. Si Bella no es convertida, más tarde o más temprano, ella morirá. Se puede vivir con VIH durante años, pero ya sea a causa de la enfermedad o de la vejez, o un accidente, llegará el momento en que su cuerpo humano estará tan desgastado que ella morirá. ¿Y qué pasará con Edward entonces?

Un profundo silencio siguió a esas palabras. Las pocas respuestas que los presentes tenían no eran de ningún modo agradables.

-¿Dónde está Edward? –preguntó Esme, preocupada.

-Con Bella –respondió Alice-. Intentando sobornarla, o convencerla. Pero cuanto más insiste él, menos quiere ella.

.

En el departamento de Bella, en efecto, estaba desarrollándose una discusión muy pacífica, pero argumentalmente feroz.

-Hace cinco años no querías que yo fuese convertida, decías que eso me haría perder el alma, me preguntaste si no me bastaba una vida humana a tu lado –le recordaba Bella, implacable, al exasperado Edward frente a ella-. Ahora que te doy la razón, adoptas mis argumentos, diciendo que alguien tan frágil y propenso a la mala suerte debería ser un poco menos rompible y toda esa serie de cosas. ¿Quién te entiende?

-Hace cinco años no tenías una cepa especialmente virulenta del VIH causando estragos en tu organismo –replicó Edward, esforzándose por hablar sin gruñir-. Y no, no me basta, _a mí_ no me basta tenerte sólo durante tu vida humana a mi lado. Te amo y te necesito junto a mí por toda la eternidad. Soy egoísta, no me importa tu alma, ¡sólo me importa tenerte a mi lado! ¡No pasé cuatro años cazando a Victoria para que te mate una enfermedad!

-¿Qué? –Bella prestó inmediata atención a la última parte-. ¿Pasaste cuatro años cazando a Victoria?

-Sí –admitió Edward, incómodo, desviando la mirada-. No iba a decírtelo, no tenía intenciones de obligarte a que me agradezcas. Los cinco años que pasé lejos de ti… durante los cuatro primeros estuve buscando a Victoria. Debo admitir que soy un desastre en el rastreo, seguí una pista falsa hasta Brasil, eso me hizo perder seis meses y casi se me escapó por eso. Pero volví a localizarla después, y debo admitir que Victoria tenía un maldito sexto sentido para escapar. Pero por fin la acorralé y acabé con ella.

-¿Ésas eran las "distracciones" de las que me hablaste aquella vez? –preguntó Bella con voz suave.

-No, ¡claro que no! –replicó Edward de inmediato-. Cazar a Victoria fue una obligación, tenía que asegurarme que nadie fuese a volver a lastimarte.

-¿Sabes qué fue de Laurent? –preguntó Bella en voz baja.

-No –admitió Edward-. Se había ido a Alaska, quería visitar a nuestros amigos de Denali, eso fue lo último que supe de él… ¿por qué?

-Laurent regresó unos meses después de que tu familia se fuera de Forks –le dijo Bella en voz baja, la mirada perdida-. Me encontré con él en… el prado –Bella había titubeado si decir "nuestro prado"-. Estaba ayudándole a Victoria. Ella estaba por allí también, lo había mandado a él a investigar. Laurent estaba sediento… dijo que en realidad me hacía un favor si me mataba él, que Victoria tenía pensado torturarme de muchas formas. Él al menos sería rápido y no me haría sufrir…

-¿Cómo fue que…? –Edward parecía demasiado conmocionado para siquiera completar la frase.

-Los quiluetes me salvaron –respondió Bella con una sonrisita.

Edward recordó a tiempo que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró con rapidez.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?

-Ellos se convierten en licántropos cuando los vampiros andan cerca, o cuando están viviendo al otro lado de la colina, al menos –se encogió de hombros Bella-. El segundo al mando de la manada se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Los lobos aparecieron justo en ese momento, persiguieron a Laurent, y por lo que Jake me dijo después, lo cazaron un poco más lejos y destruyeron. A ellos les pareció casi gracioso que "esa cosa" tuviese nombre…

-Tu vida… estuvo… en manos… de licántropos… -musitó Edward, respirando dificultosamente.

-Sí, fue una suerte que estuviesen ahí –admitió Bella, sin demasiadas ganas de recordar ese momento-. Aún no me había llegado la hora.

-Dependiste… de que… unos… _licántropos_ –Edward se las arregló para escupir la palabra como si fuese el más repugnante de los insultos- … salvaran…tu vida…

-Eso es lo que acabamos de establecer, ¿no? –repitió ella, un poco hastiada-. Me asusté bastante al verlos, pero debo decir que de no ser por ellos, no estaría hoy aquí.

-Bella, Bella, me alejé de ti para que estuvieses a salvo, y sólo conseguí empujarte a las garras de esos seres asquerosos y peligrosos que son los… -Bella no recordaba haber visto tan alterado a Edward desde que se disponían a dar caza a James.

-¡Basta! –lo interrumpió Bella, enojada-. A esos "seres asquerosos y peligrosos" les debo la vida. Ellos me protegieron durante el tiempo que Victoria anduvo por ahí, y Jacob se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y confidente. Sigue siendo un buen amigo mío, pese a que nos vemos poco. No te atrevas a insultarlo.

-Lo lamento –dijo Edward en voz baja, convertido en la viva imagen del arrepentimiento-. Perdón, por favor. Es que… los licántropos son inestables, son peligrosos. La gente que está cerca de ellos suele acabar herida…

Bella, recordando las profundas cicatrices de Emily Young, actualmente Emily Ulley, no pudo rebatir eso, pero tampoco pensaba darle a Edward esa arma a su favor.

-Bueno, ninguno de ellos me hirió nunca, más bien todo lo contrario –respondió, cortante-. Jake y yo hasta salimos un par de veces, ¿sabías?

Edward se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente el rostro furioso de Bella, donde el enojo cedió paso a la melancolía.

-Fue divertido –medio sonrió ella, sin saber de los esfuerzos de Edward por no estallar de celos-. Jacob tenía una idea un poco exótica del romanticismo. Nuestra primera salida juntos fue a una exposición de automóviles. No funcionó finalmente, resultamos ser mejores como amigos que como pareja… pero le debo mucho –añadió ella, volviendo al tono cortante-. Él me ayudó y apoyó mucho. Es mi amigo, y si no eres capaz de superar tus prejuicios contra él, será mejor que cambiemos de tema, porque no quiero pelear, pero no pienso tolerar que lo insultes.

-Lo siento mucho, Bella –la voz de Edward era puro remordimiento-. No quise insultar a tus amigos, a quienes sí estuvieron ahí para ayudarte… pero es que… los licántropos jóvenes suelen ser peligrosos… y pensar que es todo por mi culpa…

-¿Alguien te explicó la teoría heliocéntrica alguna vez? –preguntó Bella con un suspiro resignado-. La Tierra gira alrededor del sol, Edward querido, no de tu persona. No fue tu culpa…

-Bella, fue mi culpa ser un perfecto inútil que es capaz de seguir un rastro falso hasta el hemisferio equivocado, dejándote desprotegida mientras tanto –subrayó Edward-. Tardé cuatro largos años en ser capaz de apresar a Victoria y destruirla. Cuando por fin lo logré… me sentí tan vacío. Era como si hubiese perdido mi razón de existir. Durante esos años, todas mis fuerzas, mis energías, mi ingenio, todo lo que soy estuvo centrado en sacar a Victoria de en medio, en asegurarme que estuvieses a salvo de ella. Repentinamente, esa misión que a lo largo de cuatro años me había mantenido en pie, me había alimentado de odio y ferocidad, había desaparecido… y yo no tenía, de la noche a la mañana, ningún objetivo en la vida, nada que hacer, ninguna ocupación que valiese la pena.

Bella lo escuchaba con toda atención, comprendiéndolo mejor de lo que Edward imaginaba. Ella también se había sentido vacía y sin un propósito en la vida cuando él se había marchado de un día para otro tras decirle que no la amaba.

-Estuve un año viajando, recorriendo el país. Intenté distraerme, dejar de pensar veinticuatro horas al día en ti –confesó Edward-. Te había prometido que te dejaría en paz, que nunca volverías a saber de mí…

-_Será como si nunca hubiese existido_ –citó Bella, recordando con amargura esas palabras.

-Me repetí que no debía molestarte, que estarías mejor sin mí, que ya me habrías olvidado… -Edward se llevó una mano al pelo, desordenándolo, del modo que solía hacer cuando se ponía nervioso-. Conseguí aguantar un año, el más largo de todos los de mi existencia. Tenía que esforzarme por llegar de una semana a la otra, de un día a otro. Me dije que sería más fácil cuando hubiese pasado un tiempo, pero sólo fue más y más difícil –admitió él en voz baja-. Había veces en que tenía tan poca motivación que me quedaba tirado durante días, sin moverme, sin respirar, sólo deleitándome en recordar con toda exactitud cada momento que habíamos pasado juntos…

Bella no supo si alegrarse o qué al comprobar que ella no era la única que había reaccionado sumiéndose en una especie de estado zombie. Edward, ajeno a sus pensamientos, siguió con su relato.

-Una tarde de invierno pasó algo que fue un punto de inflexión. Estaba en bosque, tirado bajo unos árboles, abrazándome las rodillas y con los ojos cerrados, soñando despierto, como siempre. Estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta que se acercaba un grupo de gente que quería acampar justo ahí. Cuando reaccioné, una niña acababa de descubrirme, y llamó a los adultos, por supuesto. Ellos se acercaron rápidamente, y concluyeron que era un cadáver. "Un pobre excursionista perdido que murió de frío", dijeron. Considerando que mi piel estaba helada, que no tenía pulso y que teniendo en cuenta el frío que hacía yo apenas iba abrigado, la conclusión no estaba tan errada.

-¿Te levantaste y les dijiste que no estabas muerto? –preguntó Bella.

-No. Estuve a punto, pero ellos ya habían notado que no tenía pulso y estaba helado. Hubiesen sido muchas explicaciones que dar, de modo que decidí escaparme del depósito de cadáveres después y listo. Los humanos lo discutieron un rato, y finalmente, mientras dos de ellos regresaban a avisarle a la policía, algunos otros se dispersaron a buscar el supuesto campamento del que yo me había perdido.

-¿Te dejaron solo?

-No, dos niñas se quedaron cerca. Eran dos hermanas, Judy y Stephenie. Calculo que tendrían ocho y diez años respectivamente, y estar tan cerca de "un señor muerto de frío" les parecía la aventura más interesante del mundo, sobre todo porque podrían alardear ante sus amigos con lo que habían visto. Judy estaba un poco decepcionada de que yo me hubiese muerto de frío y no devorado por un oso, eso hubiese sido mucho más emocionante –Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa torcida ante el macabro deseo de la chica; Bella hizo una pequeña mueca de asco-. Stephenie intentó convencerla que no había osos por allí, que era un lugar seguro para acampar. Judy no quiso creerle, y empezaron a discutir. En eso, cuando yo estaba dudando si no era mejor salir corriendo antes que aguantar la pelea fraternal entre esas dos niñas, Stephenie dijo algo que me congeló. Dijo que no era cierto que yo me había muerto de frío, sino de amor.

-¿Eso dijo? –repitió Bella, extrañada.

-Eso dijo –confirmó Edward-. Enseguida inventó una historia en base a las telenovelas que veía a escondidas de sus padres y los libros que una prima mayor le prestaba en secreto. Dijo que yo había sido un hombre feliz, que vivía en un pueblo tranquilo. Que me había enamorado de la mujer más hermosa del lugar, y que habíamos hecho planes de casarnos y tener una docena de niños.

Bella hizo una mueca en ese punto del relato, y Edward rió ligeramente.

-A Judy esa versión no le gustó demasiado, era demasiado cursi para su gusto. Pero entonces Stephenie siguió con su historia, y dijo que una bruja malvada y cruel, a la que no le gustaba que las historias de amor acabasen bien, me había lanzado una maldición horrible. Es maldición causaba que si yo me quedaba cerca de mi amada, ella caería enferma y moriría, de modo que la única solución era que yo me alejara.

Edward miró fijamente a Bella a los ojos, y ella también le sostuvo la mirada. Sin tener ni idea, esa chiquilla había ideado una historia peligrosamente cercana a la verdad.

-Judy no quiso creerlo del todo, pero empezaba a dudar y estaba casi segura de que lo que decía su hermana mayor era verdad. Entonces Stephenie siguió diciendo que, si bien cuando yo me alejé de 'mi amada' ella dejó de enfermarse, yo no había soportado estar lejos de ella. Que empecé a caminar de regreso hacia su casa, pero que entonces decidí alejarme de nuevo, por temor a que ella enfermase, y luego me acerqué otra vez, y volví a alejarme, y así muchas veces, hasta que me perdí en el bosque, que desde luego estaba encantado, y me atrapó el hechizo de los árboles.

-¿Qué tipo de hechizo era ése? –preguntó Bella, sumida en el relato.

-Si alguien que está perdidamente enamorado se echa a dormir bajo los árboles, los árboles sienten envidia, porque ellos no pueden amar, porque no tienen corazón –explicó Edward, una cómica expresión ante las explicaciones de la niña-. Entonces, envidiosos, congelan a quien esté durmiendo ahí y detienen su corazón, para que no siga latiendo y de este modo no pueda amar más. Stephenie le dio el golpe de gracia a su historia cuando dijo que bastaba un beso de alguien que no estuviese enamorado para romper el hechizo de los árboles y así despertar a quien ellos hubiesen atrapado.

-No me digas que… -Bella apenas contuvo la carcajada.

-Ella tenía buenas intenciones, pero créeme que fue bastante bochornoso ser besado por una niña de diez años –masculló Edward, avergonzado-. No sé qué impulso seguí, pero algo me empujó a seguirles el juego. Abrí los ojos y parpadeé muy despacio, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. Las niñas estaban emocionadísimas por haberme rescatado.

-¿Y entonces? –presionó Bella, absorta en la historia.

-Me desperté de a poco, me incorporé, y fingiendo confusión les pregunté quiénes eran y qué hacía yo ahí. Entre las dos me contaron mi historia, y les di toda la razón, lo cual obviamente les encantó –Edward parecía entre risueño y avergonzado al recordar sus aventuras-. Les di muchísimas gracias por haberme salvado, les dije que les estaría agradecido por siempre, y alabé qué inteligentes habían sido. Las dos estaban radiantes, y quisieron saber mi nombre y el de mi amada. Se los dije; de hecho, les encantaron nuestros nombres. Seguimos discutiendo la historia, y un par de minutos después, de pronto eras una princesa atrapada en un castillo vigilado por un dragón, yo era un príncipe valeroso y ellas eran las hadas del bosque que me iban a ayudar.

Bella rió al imaginar la escena.

-Me costó mucho convencerlas de que no necesitaban acompañarme. Ellas querían ir conmigo a toda costa, y tuve que recordarles a sus padres, sus tíos y hasta el perro que habían dejado en casa para que no insistieran más. Les expliqué que su misión era ayudar a las personas, y que así como me habían ayudado a mí, ellas tenían que seguir ayudando a otros. A todo esto, los adultos podían regresar junto a la policía en cualquier momento, y yo no tenía ganas de dar más explicaciones –señaló Edward-. Llevábamos un rato hablando, y yo no estaba seguro cómo de cerca o lejos estaba el puesto de policía; por si acaso, no quise arriesgarme.

-¿Cómo fue que te dejaron ir?

-Las convencí que bastaba con que me diesen un talismán de la buena suerte para romper el hechizo de la bruja y así poder volver junto a 'mi amada' y ser felices juntos por siempre jamás. Ellas, como hadas que eran, seguro que tenían objetos mágicos consigo. Por fin, Stephenie me dio un caramelo que tenía en el bolsillo, y Judy me regaló un peine de juguete. Si yo arrojaba el peine delante de la bruja, se formaría mágicamente una jaula en la que la bruja se quedaría atrapada por siempre; mientras que el caramelo bastaría para devolverle la salud a la princesa. Les agradecí otra vez, le di un beso en la mejilla a cada una de ellas, y me despedí tras hacerles prometer que no le dirían a nadie lo que había pasado. En teoría, ellas dirán que se escondieron dentro de la carpa y que no vieron nada. A Stephenie le recomendé que escribiera libros, esa niña tiene una imaginación increíble, ah, y le di permiso para que usara nuestros nombres en algún personaje, espero que no te moleste.

-No, no me molesta. Edward, ¡solo a ti te ocurren estas cosas! –rió Bella, divertidísima-. ¡Jugar a princesas y hadas con niñas que conoces en un campamento…!

-Bueno, no sé, me enternecieron –se encogió de hombros él, un poco a la defensiva.

-¿Y después eso, qué hiciste? ¿Saliste a buscar un salvaje dragón al que ajusticiar? –preguntó Bella con sorna.

-No. Estuve vagando un poco por el bosque, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de vivir, y decidí que Stephenie tenía razón y yo estaba muriendo de amor, que no soportaba estar lejos de mi princesa –admitió él con voz cargada de sentimiento-. Entonces llamé a Carlisle, pero su teléfono estaba apagado; dentro del hospital no se los debe tener encendidos. Contacté a Esme y le dije que vendría a visitarlos, que llegaba a medianoche. Tenía un plan trazado: quería despedirme de ellos por un tiempo, verlos una vez más antes de empezar a buscarte por todo el mundo, Bella, hasta debajo de las piedras de ser necesario. Carlisle no me alentó…

-¿No lo hizo? –preguntó Bella, sorprendida.

-No. Me preguntó si estaba seguro, si me había puesto a pensar en cómo reaccionaría cuando te encontrara. Podrías estar enamorada de otro hombre, casada, podrías haber emigrado a otro país, hasta podrías haber muerto en esos cinco años que yo no te había visto –enumeró Edward, serio-. Acabé confesando que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría, pero que necesitaba encontrarte, más de lo que necesitaba ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Que no te molestaría, que te dejaría en paz si tenías una vida ordenada y feliz, que sólo necesitaba asegurarme de que estuvieses bien. Recién entonces me dijo que estabas en el hospital…

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

-¡Bella! –chilló Mandy, feliz, cuando Bella entró a su habitación.

-¡Hola, linda! ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Bella, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-Aburrida –respondió Mandy con una mueca-. ¿Podemos ir al parque?

-Me temo que no, hace demasiado frío afuera –explicó Bella.

-¿Quién es ese señor? –preguntó Mandy con una mezcla de desconfianza y admiración, señalando a Edward, que había entrado atrás de Bella.

-Él es Edward. Edward, te presento a Mandy, mi mejor amiga –presentó Bella. Los ojos de Mandy brillaron de alegría-. Mandy, él es Edward, un amigo.

-Mucho gusto, Edward –saludó Mandy educadamente, estrechando la mano del vampiro.

-Es un placer conocerte, Mandy –sonrió él, intentando no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto que Mandy había sido presentada como la "mejor amiga" de Bella mientras él, que tenía firmes intenciones de casarse con ella, era "un amigo".

Mandy era una niña delgadita, de espeso cabello castaño y ojos marrones una pizca más claros que los de Bella. La cara de Mandy estaba repleta de pecas, y llevaba las uñas cortas pintadas en color fucsia, lo cual contrastaba con el sobrio camisón blanco del hospital que estaba usando.

-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer, si no podemos ir al parque? –suspiró Mandy, volviendo su atención a Bella.

-Traje un rompecabezas nuevo –anunció Bella, sacando de la bolsa que llevaba un rompecabezas que una vez armado formaba la figura de una juguetería repleta de todo tipo de juguetes.

Mandy chilló de alegría. Entre las dos chicas tendieron la cama de modo que quedara lo más lisa posible y vaciaron la caja de las piezas encima del cubrecama. Edward descubrió que Bella y Mandy tenían la costumbre de separar primero las piezas que tenían un lado perfectamente recto, y armar el marco antes que el resto de figura. Pronto ambas chicas estaban sumidas en probar dónde iba cada pieza, y Edward se sintió bastante relegado.

Era tonto sentirse celoso de una niña de nueve años con la que Bella armaba un rompecabezas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Bella le dedicaba una atención y una sonrisas a la pequeña que llevaba días sin dirigirle a Edward.

Él y Bella habían llegado a una especie de silenciosa tregua que consistía en no mencionar más ni el tema de la enfermedad, ni de la transformación, ni del matrimonio. Pero eso no significaba que las cabezas de ambos no siguieran maquinando, y el clima en casa de Bella era bastante tenso.

Edward muy para sí mismo había esperado que algo cambiara después de su confesión sobre cómo había cazado a Victoria, su extraña aventura posterior al ser confundido primero con un cadáver y después con un príncipe hechizado, y el camino que lo había llevado a regresar junto a Bella. Pero no, nada de lo evidente había cambiado. Bella le había contado cómo después de terminar sus estudios en Forks ella se había marchado a Seattle a estudiar Literatura Inglesa, y ahí quedó el tema.

Un par de días después de esa conversación, Bella otra vez había ido a visitar a Mandy. Habitualmente Edward la llevaba hasta el hospital y pasaba a buscarla después, pero ese día sintió curiosidad por conocer a Mandy. Bella hablaba con cierta frecuencia de ella, al igual que Rosalie, y Edward quiso saber más que esa niña humana.

En eso, Rosalie entró en la habitación. Le echó una mirada casi acusadora a Edward, y sonrisas amables a Bella y Mandy.

_No sé que estarás haciendo aquí, pero estorbas. Lárgate, Edward. _

Edward suspiró. Rosalie era siempre taaan simpática.

-Hola, chicas –saludó Rosalie, excluyendo a Edward intencionalmente.

-Hola, doctora –respondió Mandy.

-Hola, Rose. ¿Cómo estás? –respondió Bella, tomando por sorpresa a Edward ante tanta familiaridad.

-Bien, bien. ¿Cómo está esa garganta? –preguntó Rosalie, observando con atención a Mandy-. Escuché que alguien tuvo dolor de garganta anoche, además de fiebre. ¿Y qué causó ese moretón que tienes en la pierna? –añadió, señalando el lugar de un feo azul violáceo en la delgada pierna de la niña.

-Me golpeé con la barandilla de la cama –reconoció la chica-. Y la garganta sólo me raspaba un poquito –se defendió Mandy, antes de abrir obediente la boca y permitir que Rosalie la examinara.

-Parece estar bien, pero en cuanto te moleste tienes que decirnos, aunque sea sólo un poco –le recordó Rosalie, antes de preguntarle con gesto crítico-. ¿Qué es eso que tienes bajo la almohada?

Mandy se dirigió hacia la almohada de inmediato, y dio un gritito de deleite al apartarla y encontrar una gran tableta de chocolate. Sólo los agudos ojos de Edward habían descubierto que Rosalie la había deslizado allí al inclinarse sobre Mandy a examinarla.

-Mandy, ¿otra vez escondiendo golosinas? –preguntó Rosalie en tono severo-. ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

-Nunca dejes que las enfermeras te descubran –recitó Mandy con una gran sonrisa.

-Y para eso… -siguió Rosalie.

-…cepíllate los dientes después de comer dulces –completó Mandy.

-Y si aún así te descubren… -empezó Rosalie, sonriendo.

-¡Sobórnalas! –acabó Mandy, radiante.

-Eso es. Mi discípula predilecta –sonrió Rosalie, asintiendo aprobadora.

Bella sonreía ampliamente, mientras que Edward parpadeó confundido varias veces. ¿Esa mujer rubia y sonriente de bata blanca era la misma Rosalie que lo llamaba cretino descerebrado cada vez que en casa se tocaba el tema de Bella?

Mientras Mandy desenvolvía y atacaba el chocolate a mordiscos, Rosalie se dirigió a Bella.

-¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? –preguntó en tono serio, pero amable.

-Últimamente me canso con más facilidad que hace unas semanas –admitió Bella, mientras Rosalie con naturalidad le tomaba el pulso con dos dedos, medía la temperatura apoyando una mano en la frente de Bella y palpaba los ganglios del cuello de Bella en busca de signos de inflamación-. No tuve vómitos ni diarrea, tampoco fiebre. Al menos no bajé de peso, aunque no aumenté tampoco. No tengo demasiado apetito, pero me esfuerzo en comer.

-¿Tu mucamo te sigue cocinando una dieta balanceada? –preguntó Rosalie, con una mirada poco amable hacia Edward por encima del hombro de Bella.

-Sí, para ser alguien que no come lo mismo que yo, cocina muy bien –respondió Bella.

-Hum, me alegro que al menos sirva de algo –murmuró Rosalie en voz tan baja que Bella probablemente no habría oído, pero Edward sí, aunque fingió que no le importaba-. Parece estar todo en orden –añadió la doctora a volumen normal, poniéndose de pie-. Sigan con lo suyo, chicas. Mandy –añadió en tono bajo, de conspiración-, cuidado con ese chocolate. Helen está de guardia esta noche.

Mandy abrió mucho los ojos y asintió, antes de apretar el chocolate, del que quedaba ya solo la mitad, contra su pecho.

-Mejor lo como todo –sugirió Mandy-. Así no puede descubrirme.

Rosalie sonrió una vez más antes de salir, no sin antes dirigirle una serie de insultos mentales a Edward y recordarle lo mucho que molestaba allí.

.

Edward fue comprendiendo poco a poco, en sucesivas visitas a Mandy, por qué Bella se aferraba a su calidad de humana con tanto fervor. Mandy llevaba nueve años enferma del VIH y aún así no había perdido las esperanzas, seguía viendo cada día como una gran aventura, se emocionaba ante cosas tan simples como el chocolate, un paseo con Bella o armar un rompecabezas.

Bella se había convencido, viendo a Mandy, que la enfermedad no era nada tan horrible ni espantoso como solían pintarla, y era en parte por eso que se negaba a ser transformada. Además, sus complejos de no ser suficiente para Edward, más ahora que estaba demacrada, enferma y era ya seis años mayor que él, sumados a su convicción de que él volvería a cansarse de ella y que la dejaría de nuevo, hacían imposible que ella se decantara por el sí.

.

-Bella, lo estuve pensando largamente –empezó Edward un viernes, una de las tardes en que iban a visitar a Mandy, después de que Bella diese el examen tan temido sobre los autores románticos ingleses-. Creo que tengo un nuevo trato que ofrecerte.

-Te escucho –suspiró ella, sin verdaderos interés.

Edward arrancó el automóvil y esperó a que estuviesen en la calle para empezar a hablar.

-Creo haber entendido por qué rechazas ser transformada… es por Mandy, ¿verdad? Si ella pudo, crees que podrás también.

Bella no respondió, pero su pulso se aceleró levemente y entornó los ojos. Edward hubiese hecho casi cualquier cosa por saber qué pensaba ella en ese momento.

-Ahora entiendo, o creo entender, al menos. La otra cuestión… es que no quieres depender de mí –susurró Edward, sin apartar la mirada de la calle-. No quieres deberme nada, y le temes a un compromiso de este tipo. Bella, por favor, corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿es eso?

-Algo de eso hay –confesó ella en voz neutra.

-Bella, te amo más que a nadie, eres mi vida ahora, y si no te dejé en todo este tiempo, no voy a hacerlo ahora… ¿no confías en mí? –preguntó él, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco herido.

-Una vez me repetiste durante siete meses que me amabas, sólo para dejarme después un día, diciendo mentiras y yéndote con la excusa que yo te aburría –susurró Bella-. Me cuesta volver a confiar en ti. Mi corazón sanó, pero no del todo. Es muy frágil, y temo ponerlo en tus manos nuevamente.

Edward no respondió de inmediato. Cuando Bella se giró a mirarlo, la expresión del vampiro sólo podía calificarse de atormentada. Debía estar muy mal, el velocímetro apenas pasaba los sesenta kilómetros por hora.

-No sé qué puedo hacer para que vuelvas a confiar en mí –admitió él en voz baja, desmayada-. Supongo que sólo el tiempo me concederá de nuevo ese privilegio. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer, algo que acelere el proceso, algo que te sirva de prueba de amor?

-Las pruebas de amor son tonterías. Se ama o no se ama, si se necesitan pruebas, no se está ante un amor muy firme o muy seguro. ¿Qué es esto, "vamos ante escribano público a certificar nuestro eterno e imperecedero amor"? –resopló Bella-. No, no quiero que me des nada. No olvides que odio los regalos.

-Me refería a alguna actitud –especificó Edward-. ¿Serviría que deje de intentar convencerte que te cases conmigo, debería decirte más veces cuánto te amo? ¿Debería escribirte poemas…? No, ésa sí que sería la forma más segura de que huyeras despavorida.

-Pareces Elizabet Bennet al hablar de los sonetos que recibió Jane –sonrió Bella levemente-. Sigue como hasta ahora. Cuando me sienta lo suficientemente segura para creer de nuevo, te lo haré saber.

-Es lo justo. No olvides que puedo esperarte por toda la eternidad si hace falta –medio sonrió Edward, antes do volverse serio-. Yo… quisiera pedirte algo.

-Dime.

-Sabes que te amo, tanto que duele, tanto que no lo puedo describir con palabras… pero muchas veces siento que no soy suficiente para ti, que mereces mucho más, alguien más maduro, más divertido, alguien con quien puedas ir a cenar y compartir un plato de comida, alguien con quien puedas ir a la playa a tumbarte al sol, alguien a quien puedas abrazar sin riesgo de hipotermia. Y no sólo lo físico: mereces alguien que, en caso que te lastimes, te traiga una venda y no que se tiente de beber tu sangre. Alguien que sea bueno, no un moustro. Alguien que sea menos orgulloso y más comprensivo. Mereces todo eso como mínimo, pero insólitamente crees que soy suficientemente bueno para estar a tu lado, y lo crees al punto de permitirme que me volviese a acercar a ti después de cómo te lastimé.

//Ya es más de lo que merezco, y aún así quiero más… pero también comprendo que te lastimé y hay formas en que no confías en mí. Yendo al punto: si en algún momento conoces a alguien, un humano digno de ti, u otro vampiro, aunque eso sería demasiado, y te enamoras de él… sólo quiero que seas feliz, aunque sea al lado de otro. Sólo quiero tu felicidad, no todos son Josh, también los hay inteligentes. Si llegas a conocer a uno inteligente, que te ame y al que correspondes, me iré de tu vida, si es lo que quieres, o seré solo tu amigo. No te prives de vivir por mi culpa, me sentiría horrible si…

-Edward, suficiente –lo acalló Bella con voz firme-. Estás desvariando.

-Perdón.

-No me interrumpas.

-Lo siento…

-¡Edward! Escúchame –le ordenó Bella en un tono casi militar al que ni siquiera Edward pudo desobedecer-. No sé qué tipo de rara manía tienes de querer arrojarme a toda costa a brazos de otros hombres, si después sufres como un condenado. Vamos, te conozco lo suficiente como para adivinar que tras todo ese buen humor cuando yo salía con Josh, no te gustaba para nada.

Edward tuvo que agachar la cabeza y morderse los labios. ¡Y él que creía haber sido tan discreto!

-Te dije que te amo, y es cierto –siguió Bella con voz firme-. Pero desde tu propuesta de matrimonio… estamos distanciados. Es raro, algo que se supone debió unirnos, nos está separando. Edward, ya te expliqué por qué no es posible casarnos, no puedo casarme y no invitar a mis padres, pero presentarte como mi prometido tampoco es una opción. Por lo demás, sí, pretendo seguir siendo humana, no me seduce la idea de la eternidad, y el SIDA es una de esas razones, es cierto.

-De eso quería hablarte cuando dije que tenía una propuesta. Mira, respecto a casarnos, celebremos sólo una ceremonia muy minúscula. En la capilla del hospital, si quieres. Mandy puede llevar los anillos –añadió Edward, empezando a entusiasmarse con la idea-. Ni siquiera invitamos a Alice, eso nos ahorrará problemas y discusiones de vestuario, de todos modos. No se lo decimos a nadie, podemos casarnos de jeans si quieres, o de mezclilla, si es más cómodo. Seguirás siendo humana todo el tiempo que quieras, no pienso volver a fastidiarte con eso ahora que comprendo la importancia que tiene para ti. Sólo… piénsalo. Es una forma de atarme a ti, de demostrarte mi compromiso…

-Un papel diciendo que eres mi marido no te detendrá de irte otra vez si quieres –señaló Bella con voz insegura.

-Ni te detendrá de echarme o irte si lo deseas, pero es un compromiso –insistió Edward-. Bella, intento convencerte de que lo nuestro es en serio. Si no me importases me hubiese ido hace mucho, o hubiese aceptado de inmediato irme a la cama contigo, sin que me importe ni tu alma ni nada.

Bella suspiró largamente antes de empezar a contar una historia:

-Edward… una vez, un prisionero llevaba años en una cárcel, y ya lo habían sometido a todo tipo de suplicios. Un día, se dio cuenta que la puerta de su celda había quedado abierta. Salió, casi sin poder creerlo, y luego también estaba abierta la puerta del corredor, y otra puerta, y otra más… cuando ya casi había salido de la prisión, los guardias se echaron sobre él y volvieron a encerrarlo. El jefe de la guardia le explicó que todavía le quedaba un tormento: la esperanza. Durante esos minutos, el prisionero tuvo tantas esperanzas que sufrió más que nunca cuando fue recluido otra vez en su prisión…

Edward estacionó y detuvo el auto a un lado de la calle. Había fuego en su mirada cuando volvió a mirar a Bella.

-Así no, Bella. Si no confías en mí, si nunca podrás perdonarme, si toda nuestra relación estará enturbiada todo el tiempo por el fantasma de tu miedo, si siempre eres la víctima y yo siempre estoy en falta, así no podemos llegar a ningún lado. Mejor detenernos ahora, cuando aún estamos a tiempo. Así no podemos seguir. Quizás sea mejor separarnos un tiempo o consultar a un psicólogo, pero no podemos seguir así. No vamos ni para atrás ni para adelante, nuestra relación está estancada. Así, no.

.

El resto del viaje hasta el hospital fue tenso. Edward no se quedó esta vez; después de saludar a Mandy, anunció que tenía un compromiso importante y que regresaría a buscar a Bella cuando estuviese lista, pero que ahora tenía que irse.

Sin embargo, cuando Bella se fue del hospital un par de horas más tarde, fue Alice quien la recogió y llevó a su casa. Edward había salido junto a Emmett un rato antes, en dirección al Monte Rainier. Los dos esperaban atrapar unos cuantos osos, estaban aburridos de los ciervos y linces de la zona.

Alice se quedó con Bella el resto del viernes, hasta que Bella se fue a dormir. De Edward aún no había noticias, y a Bella le tomó un largo rato dormirse, acostumbrada como estaba al abrazo frío que la rodeaba habitualmente mientras dormía.

.

Sábado, domingo y lunes transcurrieron sin novedades. Bella se hallaba en un estado de agitación ansiosa que no sabía muy bien a qué adjudicar ahora que los exámenes escritos habían concluido. Intentó echarle la culpa a los exámenes orales que todavía tenía por delante, pero muy dentro de sí sabía que su nerviosismo no tenía nada que ver con sus estudios.

Edward llevaba casi cuatro días completos lejos de ella. El departamento se sentía vacío sin él, faltaban los habituales ligeros ruidos de sus pisadas, el tarareo con que el vampiro solía acompañar sus actividades cuando estaba de buen humor, hasta el olor dulzón de su presencia parecía faltar.

Cuando Bella regresó el lunes por la noche al departamento, después de sus clases de la tarde y de pasar por la biblioteca a devolver una pequeña montaña de libros, creyó notar un ruido en la cocina. "Ladrones", fue su primer pensamiento, sólo para darse cuenta de inmediato que un ladrón difícilmente encendería la luz o la radio, que estaba dando las noticias.

Un sentimiento de cálida esperanza aleteó en su pecho, intensificado al olfatear y detectar el olor de tomate, queso, cebolla frita y masa de pan. Sonriendo, se dirigió a la cocina, donde efectivamente estaba Edward, leyendo con el ceño fruncido un libro de recetas de cocina.

-¡Edward! –chilló Bella, feliz como hacía cuatro días que no se sentía, antes de tirársele encima y abrazarlo-. ¡Regresaste!

Edward se veía bien, decidió Bella. Sus ojos eran de un color caramelo claro, las ojeras habían desaparecido, sus mejillas hasta estaban levemente sonrojadas.

-Claro que regresé –repuso él, tan sorprendido como feliz, devolviendo el abrazo-. Intenté sorprenderte con una pizza casera, pero me temo que me atrapaste con las manos en la masa… literalmente –añadió, y al soltarlo, Bella rió ligeramente al ver los dedos de pianista de Edward cubiertos de masa-. No tenía idea que una masa de levadura fuese tan complicada de preparar. ¡Ni que se pegara tanto a los dedos!

-Tendrás que ponerle más harina –sugirió Bella, sin poder evitar reír al ver a Edward mirando con confusión el pegote de masa.

-Intentaba ver si el libro decía algo al respecto –admitió Edward, señalando el libro de recetas-, pero es que usé exactamente las cantidades que indica, y sin embargo me quedó demasiado blanda…

-No es una masa que se necesite estirar, quizás debe ser más blanda y pegajosa que la de unas galletitas, por ejemplo –reflexionó Bella-. ¿Cuál es el paso siguiente?

-"Coloque en un molde enmantecado, formando una base de unos dos centímetros de espesor. Cubra con un paño limpio y seco, con cuidado de no tocar la masa, y deje reposar diez minutos en un lugar tibio" –repitió Edward, citando textualmente-. ¿Qué es lo que entienden por "un lugar tibio"? ¿Por qué no se debe tocar la masa con el paño? ¿Es grave si la base tiene más de dos centímetros? Rayos, ¿cómo es que los humanos no se mueren de hambre, si cocinar es tan difícil? –preguntó, frustrado, desordenándose el cabello del modo que solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso, y llenándolo de harina en el proceso.

Bella se contuvo apenas de empezar a reír a carcajadas.

-No creo que sea tan grave si la base en un poco más alta o baja que de dos centímetros, es una aproximación. Lo del paño es porque la masa se pega y resulta difícil de quitar –explicó Bella, buscando un molde para horno en la alacena-. ¿Qué era lo otro?

-Lo del lugar tibio –respondió Edward, que estaba intentando sacudirse la harina del cabello.

-Creo que al lado del horno estará suficientemente tibio –sonrió Bella, divertida.

Entre los dos acabaron de cocinar pronto. La pizza quedó deliciosa, y Bella se comió casi las tres cuartas partes entre charlas y bromas.

-¿Qué tal la caza? –preguntó Bella, sirviéndose otra porción.

-Muy bien. Emmett encontró un oso pardo macho realmente feroz, salvaje como él solo. Dice que fue el más malo que se cruzó en veinte años, de modo que tuvo su diversión –sonrió Edward-. Los guardaparques nos habían advertido que había osos salvajes cerca de allí, que tuviésemos mucho cuidado. Les prometimos solemnemente que sí.

Ambos rieron. Los guardaparques habían tenido buenas intenciones, desde luego, ya que no podían saber que los dos excursionistas iban específicamente a cazar osos.

-¿También cazaste algún oso? –quiso saber Bella, dándole un nuevo mordisco a su pizza.

-Sí, encontré uno que se estaba acercando al campamento de una familia. Conseguí alejarlo de ahí y lo dejé seco un poco más lejos; cuanto menos testigos, mejor.

Tras un agradable silencio de unos minutos, durante el cual Bella acabó su porción y se limpió la boca, ella tomó la mano de Edward y abordó la conversación más seria.

-Te extrañé –le dijo, sonriendo.

-Y yo a ti, Bella -respondió Edward con dulzura-. Emmett no es ni por lejos tan buena compañía. Su mente me saca de quicio, sobre todo considerando que tiene tanto tacto como un cocodrilo para decir o incluso pensar algo. Te extrañé mucho.

-Durante estos días… estuve pensando –reconoció Bella-. Pensé mucho.

-Yo también estuve pensando. Pero, las damas primero. ¿Tomaste alguna decisión?

-Edward, yo… estoy hecha un lío –reconoció Bella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como solía hacer cuando se ponía nerviosa-. Sé lo que quiero, pero quiero cosas que no puedo tener a la vez, y…

Edward de inmediato, más rápido de lo que Bella alcanzó a ver, envolvió a la joven en su abrigo y la acomodó en su regazo, donde la abrazó con cuidado y meció suavemente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó con curiosidad-. Quizás encontremos la forma de que tengas todo.

-Lo dudo –suspiró Bella-. Yo… sí quiero.

-¿Sí quieres qué…? –Edward abrió grandes los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que significaba, pero sin poder creerlo del todo.

-Sí quiero casarme contigo, si es algo privado y sin fanfarria –advirtió Bella. Edward asintió con entusiasmo, sonriendo con todo el ancho de la cara-. Pero… también quiero…

Bella tomó aire profundamente y se mordió el labio inferior otra vez. Edward aguardó expectante, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder oír la mente de su futura esposa.

-Quisiera… me gustaría… creo que puedo hacerlo… -tartamudeó Bella-. Quiero adoptar a Mandy.

Edward se quedó muy quieto por un momento, evaluando las implicaciones de esa declaración.

-Estoy seguro que podrás hacerte cargo de ella, cuidaste a otros durante años –murmuró Edward, pensativo-. Me temo, sin embargo, que para adoptar tienes que ser al menos dieciocho años mayor que la criatura que adoptas, y si no me equivoco, tienes veintitrés años y Mandy nueve.

-No lo había pensado –tartamudeó Bella, los ojos muy abiertos.

-No puedes adoptarla para que para fines legales se convierta en tu hija, pero puedes solicitar su custodia y tenencia –siguió Edward-. Ella quedaría a tu cargo, serías su tutora. Para fines prácticos, tomarías el lugar de figura materna, y si bien no constaría en los papeles, serías su madre en todos los sentidos que importan.

-¿Eso sería posible? –preguntó Bella, maravillada.

-El trámite no es fácil, sobre todo considerando que ella tiene una enfermedad que exige que se le dedique mucho tiempo y atención, y que también es tu caso –observó Edward, serio-. Pero podemos usar eso como una ventaja, alegando que comprenderás y apoyarás a Mandy mucho mejor que alguien que no vive con SIDA. Ella te conoce y te quiere, y ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para tener derecho a opinar sobre su tutor, de modo que ahí tenemos otra ventaja. Creo que si conseguimos un buen abogado, el caso está prácticamente ganado.

Bella lo miraba como si a Edward le hubiesen brotado tentáculos en toda la cara; su expresión era de la estupefacción más absoluta. Él, ignorante de ese escrutinio, siguió planificando con rapidez.

-¿Convertirías tu salita de lectura y biblioteca en la habitación de Mandy? Si podemos mostrarle al asistente social que enviarán a ver las condiciones en las que vivirá ella que nos preocupamos sinceramente, eso será una impresión favorable. Entonces, lo mejor será casarnos pronto, un marido es siempre más correcto de presentar que un novio, demuestra madurez y estabilidad. Quizás, ya que nos casamos, podríamos mudarnos a una casa más grande, con jardín. Tendremos que prescindir del perro, los animales me temen por regla general, pero quizás podamos tener una pecera en casa. Los peces no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para asustarse de un vampiro, mientras que perros y gatos sí. ¿Crees que a Mandy le gusten los peces tropicales? Todos los niños quieren tener una mascota…

Bella abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios. Estaba todavía demasiado asombrada como para formular una oración coherente. Edward siguió barajando posibilidades y detalles.

-Primero lo primero. Es tarde, pero puedo llamar al mejor abogado mañana por la mañana. Después, tenemos que poner fecha para casarnos lo antes posible, de modo de agilizar los trámites. Tendremos que probar estabilidad económica para conseguir la tutela de Mandy, y tengo que conseguir documentos que avalen que tengo… ¿crees que pueda aparentar veintitrés años, o veinticuatro? Peinándome más serio, usando ropa más formal… Sí, creo que sí, Alice me ayudará. Voy a necesitar un empleo, el que sea médico sería una buena idea. Tengo los estudios necesarios, quizás pueda poner un consultorio privado. ¿Qué te parece…? ¿Bella? ¿Estás escuchándome?

-Edward –Bella tomó aire, sin dejar de mirarlo con ojos desorbitados-, ¿quieres adoptar, o tomar en custodia, o como sea que lo llames, a Mandy?

-Sí –respondió él, un poco sorprendido-. Le tengo… cariño. Tiene una mente muy inteligente, es una niña despierta. Creo que vamos a llevarnos bien.

-Pero… Edward… si adopto a Mandy, tendré que permanecer humana por siempre –le hizo ver Bella.

-¿No era eso lo que querías? –preguntó Edward, confundido.

-Yo, sí; pero…

-Si es lo que quieres, es lo que quiero –sonrió él-. En eso había estado pensando yo. Si quieres ser humana, lo serás, no seguiré molestándote al respecto.

-Pero… si nos casamos, y yo sigo siendo humana, y sigo envejeciendo, llegará el día en que parezca tu madre, o tu abuela, ¿y cómo se lo explicamos a Mandy? ¿Y el que no comes nunca con nosotras, y que no envejeces? No se lo podremos ocultar por siempre, ¿qué pasa si empieza a sospechar o hacer preguntas…? –Bella estaba al borde del ataque de nervios ante tantas cuestiones.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien –prometió Edward, acariciando el cabello de Bella-. Se lo diremos a Mandy.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es una chica inteligente, y lo suficientemente mayor como para guardar el secreto. Sería una tontería pretender que no note nada raro, y mentirle no hará más que complicar las cosas, ella acabará dándose cuenta de la verdad o al menos una parte de ella, y perderemos su confianza si le mentimos –expuso Edward en tono perfectamente razonable-. Cuando todo esté en su sitio, le diremos la verdad y le explicaremos todo.

-¿Y si se asusta? ¿Si te teme? ¿Si nos odia? ¿Si no quiere quedarse…?

-Puedo resultar encantador, no lo olvides. Mandy trata a Rosalie con familiaridad, estoy seguro que podrá lidiar conmigo también.

-¿Y mis padres…?

-Les diremos que adoptaste a Mandy, desde luego. Irás a visitarlos junto a Mandy, sólo no pueden verme a mí. Podrás hablarles de tu huraño marido, que nunca sale de casa y no quiere viajar a conocerlos. Tal vez yo podría tener una deformidad física… -caviló Edward-. No olvides que soy Edward Masen en esta versión de mi historia, de modo que acabarás diciéndoles que te casaste con tu médico. No es tan increíble después de todo.

-Tengo miedo, Edward –dijo Bella, temblando ligeramente-. Lo haces sonar a todo tan fácil…

-No será fácil, Bella, todo lo contrario. Pero estamos juntos en esto. Eso es lo importante –sonrió antes de besarla con cuidado.

-Edward, te amo tanto –sollozó Bella, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Edward, asustado-. ¿Por qué lloras?

-De alegría, supongo –lagrimeó Bella-. Estuve tan segura de tener que elegir, y saber que es posible que pueda tener a Mandy y al amor de mi vida…

-Te amo, Bella. Haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz, y también soy feliz yo. Le tengo cariño a Mandy, aunque me preocupa un poco si seré un buen padre… -añadió, inquieto-. Fue algo que nunca me había tenido que plantear…

-Serás el mejor padre y marido del mundo –afirmó Bella rotundamente.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Alice casi enloqueció al saber que en una semana Bella y Edward se casaban, que nada de fiesta ni gala, sin ningún invitado y ni pensar en vestidos o trajes.

Rosalie entornó los ojos, pero los felicitó. Emmett gritó entre risas un "¡POR FIN!" que se oyó en todas las casas vecinas. Esme estaba loca de alegría por ellos, y no dudó en felicitarlos una y otra vez. Jasper, más discreto, también los felicitó de corazón, y otro tanto hizo Carlisle.

Mandy estuvo más que feliz, y más cuando le pidieron si podría llevar los anillos. Ése era un honor que hacía que la chiquita se sintiera tan importante como si fuese ella la novia.

Para cuando llegó el gran día, resultó que Alice, esa imparable fuerza de la moda, no había podido ser contenida del todo. Bella llevaba un vestido elegante de color marfil, mientras que Edward vestía un traje oscuro que lo hacía lucir mayor. Mandy estaba radiante en un vestido rosado con cintas, encajes y volados. Alice la había peinado y hasta maquillado ligeramente, y todos se aseguraron de alabar qué bonita que estaba.

Durante la ceremonia, que fue breve y sencilla siguiendo las exigencias de Bella, Mandy se quedó junto a Alice todo el tiempo, fascinada por esa chica de cabello oscuro apenas más alta que ella. Alice también estaba encantada con Mandy, la pequeña humana se dejaba peinar y vestir no sólo sin quejas, sino con gusto.

.

La luna de miel de Bella y Edward fue breve, Bella tenía estudios que seguir, y también habían comenzado con los trámites para obtener la custodia de Mandy, de modo que no podían permanecer lejos mucho tiempo.

Tal como Edward había temido pero no admitido, el caso no fue simple. Mandy tenía una enfermedad seria que exigía dedicación constante, y desde luego el Estado no pensaba otorgar su custodia sin más. El que Bella sufriera la misma enfermedad era tanto una ventaja como una desventaja, ya que cabía argumentar que Bella estaría demasiado ocupada consigo misma como para preocuparse también por la niña.

Desde luego, los Cullen pusieron a los mejores abogados del Estado de Washington a trabajar en el caso. Pero los plazos judiciales no eran los de la paciencia humana, ni de la vampírica. Pese a que los abogados habían advertido que podría llevar un año obtener los permisos, ni Edward ni Bella querían esperar tanto, y tampoco Mandy.

La niña había estado loca de alegría, entre risas y lágrimas, cuando Bella le preguntó si quería ir a vivir con ellos. Mandy había hecho buenas migas con Edward, y pronto estaba llamándolos "mamá" y "papá", pese a que legalmente aún se estaba evaluando si Bella y Edward eran económica, psicológica y afectivamente estables como para tomar la responsabilidad de quedarse con Mandy. Mientras tanto, tenían permitido llevarla a pasear y un par de veces hasta pudo quedarse a dormir en la enorme casa que Bella y Edward habitaban desde su boda.

.

Bella obtuvo por fin su título. Con todos los inconvenientes de su enfermedad y las muchas pequeñas y no tan pequeñas recaídas que había sufrido a lo largo de los siete meses que hacía que se le había diagnosticado el SIDA, la obtención del certificado como Licenciada en Literatura Inglesa le había tomado más tiempo del previsto, pero lo había logrado y estaba terriblemente orgullosa.

En verdad, Bella era feliz. Toda su vida era una especie de nube de felicidad que ni el SIDA ni nada podía empañar. Edward estaba a su lado, los dos estaban completamente enamorados. Las cosas volvían a ser tan maravillosas como en aquellos lejanos día en Forks, sólo que mejor aún, con el justo equilibrio del loco amor adolescente que la había llevado a decirle a Edward que no le importaba si él era un vampiro, y el amor maduro que la había llevado a enamorarse de nuevo, hasta la última célula del cuerpo, del maravilloso hombre que era Edward.

Despertar junto a él por las mañanas era la cosa más increíble que podía existir, oírlo moverse con suaves pasos por la casa era música para los oídos de Bella. Él había abierto un consultorio médico privado cerca de la casa que ambos compartían, y gracias a su eficiencia y trato cortés pronto se creó un renombre. Algunas clínicas y hospitales quisieron contratarlo, pero Edward se negó amablemente. Los esclavizantes horarios de ese tipo de sitios era lo que más lo mantenía alejado. Bella podía necesitarlo en cualquier momento, y sería mucho más fácil cerrar un consultorio que salir de su puesto de trabajo a cualquier hora. El que la paga fuese mayor no le importaba, ¡como si el dinero fuese un incentivo!

El que Edward llegase un poco después que ella a casa y ella saliese a recibirlo con un beso se le antojaba a Bella una situación tan ridículamente hogareña que no podía evitar sonreír. Sólo le faltaban el peinado batido y el delantal para parecer un ama de casa de los años cincuenta. Ahí estaba ella, alérgica de alergia absoluta al matrimonio, casada y feliz, sonriendo como idiota cada vez que pensaba en lo afortunada que era de tener a Edward a su lado.

Había sido difícil confiar en él de nuevo. Al principio, Bella había estado esperando que cada vez que Edward abría la boca fuese para despedirse de nuevo, y esta vez sí para siempre. Sus intenciones de casarse con ella no la habían convencido para nada. Solía tener una recurrente pesadilla, en la que ella aparecía vestida de novia, corriendo por el bosque húmedo de Forks, enredándose con la cola del vestido y el velo, tropezando tras la figura de un Edward cada vez más alejado, que se iba sin mirar atrás, sordo a los gritos y llamadas de Bella.

Solo en los días que pasaron separados Bella pudo por fin ordenar sus prioridades, sincerarse consigo misma y tomar decisiones. Pero aún dudaba. Edward otra vez se había ido…

Pero regresó. Dijo que volvería, y volvió. El que estuviese de regreso en su casa, con las manos llenas de masa por preparar una pizza que nunca comería, sólo por complacerla a ella, fue lo que impulsó a Bella a tomar la decisión final y darle a él ese "sí, quiero" que acabó conduciendo a la más completa felicidad de ambos.

.

Bella tenía su título; pese a todos los contratiempos, lo había logrado. Aún se sentía reventar de orgullo cada vez que pensaba en eso. Había conseguido un trabajo por sus propios méritos, sin deberle favores a nadie y gracias a sus estudios y esfuerzo.

Los abogados eran prudentemente optimistas respecto a Mandy, la psicóloga infantil había determinado que Mandy estaba feliz de ser acogida con ellos; sus dibujos solían mostrarla tomada de la mano con Edward y Bella, todos ellos con grandes sonrisas.

Estaban preparándose para celebrar el décimo cumpleaños de Mandy, que esperaba la fecha con gran ansiedad. Alice le había prometido globos, una gran torta de chocolate con relleno de crema de chocolate, cobertura de chocolate y adornada con confites de chocolate, además los regalos.

Pero no pudo ser.

La noche antes del día del cumpleaños, Mandy tuvo unos picos de fiebre que no cedieron con ningún medicamento. Dado que últimamente se vestía y desvestía sola, ya que estaba suficientemente fuerte, no fue hasta que las enfermeras le quitaron la ropa de calle para ponerle el camisón del hospital que Rosalie descubrió los muchos moretones que cubrían el pequeño cuerpo.

_Por favor, por favor, que me esté equivocando y no sea lo que me estoy temiendo que es_, rogó Rosalie durante horas, mientras los análisis de urgencia tenían lugar.

Cerca de la madrugada llegó el diagnóstico. Por desgracia, Rosalie no se había equivocado. Mandy tenía leucemia.

.

La fiesta de cumpleaños tuvo lugar de todos modos, aunque la alegría fue casi artificial. Nadie estaba verdaderamente feliz, era la preocupación la que iba ganando la partida. Mandy misma estaba cansada y adolorida, y ni siquiera los nuevos vestidos, la media docena de rompecabezas, las muñecas, los libros ni la pecera con media docena de exóticos y carísimos peces caribeños consiguieron entusiasmarla de verdad.

Bella y Edward estaban angustiados. Por suerte la leucemia no estaba muy avanzada, pero aún así suponía una complicación importante para la salud de Mandy, que tenía terminantemente prohibido salir del hospital por las próximas dos semanas como mínimo.

Bella, que acababa de conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños como revisora de manuscritos en una editorial, renunció para pasar más tiempo junto a Mandy. Ella y Edward se turnaban para no dejarla sola más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Las cosas se complicaron más. Bella se preocupó tanto por Mandy que se descuidó a sí misma, y acabó otra vez en el hospital, ésta vez con una neumonía bacteriana. Edward casi se volvió loco por esos días, la tensión lo hubiese hecho enfermar de ser humano.

.

Poco a poco, las cosas regresaron a su cauce. Mandy se recuperó antes que Bella, aunque seguía en tratamiento ambulatorio. Pronto fue necesario realizarle a Mandy quimioterapias, que la deban exhausta y de mal humor. Ya no era la niña alegre y feliz de antes, ahora sólo estaba enojada y triste la mayor parte del tiempo.

Era una suerte que Edward no necesitara dormir, porque de otro modo no hubiese podido cuidar a Bella y a Mandy a la vez. Por suerte Bella estaba mejor cuando Mandy empeoró, y pudo estar con ella en los peores momentos, aunque Edward y Rosalie coincidieron que Bella no podía acercarse a Mandy después de las sesiones de rayos. El cuerpito de la niña absorbía la radiación, pero liberaba después parte de ella, de modo que sería peligroso que Bella se acercara, ya que podía afectarla también. Edward, al ser un vampiro, no corría peligro.

En el período de descanso tras las sesiones de rayos, Bella sí pudo estar cerca de Mandy, y fue el reencuentro de una madre con su hija, verdaderamente. La chica había perdido todo el cabello, ante lo cual Edward se apresuró a comprarle, con ayuda de Alice, una decena de pelucas distintas. Ahora Mandy podía elegir cada día si quería ser rubia, morena, pelirroja, castaña, con rulos, con cabello lacio…

.

El tratamiento seguía, aunque Mandy no mejoraba visiblemente. Bella se repetía que la niña a la que consideraba su hija pasaría primero por una etapa en que estaría muy mal, antes de mejorar y finalmente curarse, pero había momentos en que hasta ella perdía la fe. Edward se mantenía igual de tercamente optimista, aún cuando hasta Carlisle y Rosalie intentaron cautamente prepararlo para recibir malas noticias.

Mandy estaba más y más débil y desganada. No le quedaban energías ni para quejarse o llorar. Tampoco solía hablar, aunque sí hacía muchos dibujos, habitualmente llenos de vida y color. Llevaba encerrada en el hospital varios meses, de modo que su temática favorita eran los parques y jardines, repletos de vida y sol.

A Bella se le rompía el corazón cada vez que veía cuánto anhelaba Mandy un poco de aire fresco, pero los médicos eran inflexibles y hasta Edward tuvo que darles razón: que Mandy saliese en ese momento era una pésima idea.

.

Aprovechando el tiempo que podían pasar juntos, Bella, Mandy y Edward hicieron dibujos juntos. Bella dibujó a Mandy, Edward y a sí misma paseando bajo la lluvia, bailando con paraguas en la mano.

Edward, con unos detalles y una maestría envidiables, los dibujó a los tres en el parque. Mandy estaba sonriendo en su dibujo, mientras Bella empujaba la hamaca/el columpio en que Mandy estaba sentada, y el Edward del dibujo, un poco más lejos, aparecía sacando una foto.

Mandy dibujó a Edward, a Bella y sí misma en el jardín de la casa de Bella y Edward, todos ellos sonrientes y rodeados de flores y mariposas, muchas mariposas.

Los tres se prometieron que en cuanto fuese posible, harían que los dibujos se convirtiesen en realidad.

.

Cuando por la noche Rosalie vio los dibujos, fue tristeza extrema lo que apareció en sus facciones.

-Son hermosos –sonrió con esfuerzo, acariciando su suavidad las sonrisas de los personajes del dibujo de Mandy-. Mandy es una niña tan dulce…

Bella sonrió también, hasta que vio la expresión aterrada del rostro de Edward. Él se apresuró a componer su facciones, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para que ella no lo notase.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Bella lenta y claramente, mirando de uno a otro de los vampiros con atención-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Los dibujos… -suspiró Rosalie-. No es infalible, pero… Mandy lleva bastante tiempo dibujando mariposas. Hice un poco de investigación al respecto.

-Mandy dibujó mariposas hoy otra vez –murmuró Edward, abrazando a Bella con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal-. Es habitual que… niños con enfermedades terminales… dibujen mariposas… -la voz de Edward se quebró, no pudo seguir hablando.

-Dibujan mariposas cuando… ellos notan que no les queda mucho tiempo –susurró Rosalie, el dolor dibujándose en cada una de sus bellas facciones-. Mandy… está cada vez peor. Bella, no voy a mentirte, hay pocas posibilidades de que tu hija sobreviva. Lo siento.

.

Fue para Bella un balde de agua helada saber que Mandy estaba probablemente en la fase terminal de la enfermedad. Los médicos más optimistas le daban otros dos meses de vida, los más pesimistas no le auguraban más de dos o tres semanas.

Ella y Edward lo intentaron todo, pese a las trabas burocráticas que se les interponían dado que legalmente no tenían ningún derecho sobre Mandy. Consiguieron trasladarla a otro hospital, el mejor en cuestiones de oncología infantil del país. No se separaron de su lado en ningún momento. La apoyaron, le dieron ánimos, se aseguraron que supiera todo el tiempo cuánto la amaban y lo felices que estaban ser considerados, aunque sólo fuese por ella y un puñado de otras personas, sus padres.

-No lo soporto más –lloró Bella en el hombro de Edward una de las noches en que Mandy otra vez tenía accesos de fiebre y sangrado de encías-. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Mandy? ¿No bastaba con el SIDA? ¿Todo tenía que pasarle? ¿Por qué…?

-Quisiera poder responderte, pero yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo –musitó Edward, sonando agotado.

Bella se apartó de él para observarlo con atención. Edward tenía la ropa completamente arrugada, estaba despeinado, con profundas ojeras y los ojos negros de sed.

-¿Hace cuánto que no sales a cazar? –le preguntó en voz baja, sabiendo que él la escucharía.

-No sé. ¿A quién puede importarle cazar, cuando mi hija está tan grave? –respondió él en un susurro.

-Edward, por favor, ve a cazar aunque sea un par de perros, estás sufriendo –susurró Bella.

-Puaj. Perros –Edward hizo una mueca de asco, que consiguió arrancarle una risita a Bella.

-Bueno, otra cosa. No sé qué tipo de fauna hay por aquí, pero seguro que habrá algo, ratas o zarigüeyas… mapaches, zorrinos…

-Se me hace agua la boca –murmuró Edward, frunciendo la nariz-. Bella, hay pocas cosas menos apetitosas que los pequeños mamíferos. Una rata es casi el equivalente al brócoli que las madres se obstinan en darles a los niños humanos.

-¿Tu madre te obligaba a comer brócoli, acaso? –quiso saber Bella.

-Claro que sí. Y aceite de hígado de bacalao, también tuve que tomar. Era horrible –Edward se estremeció de asco-. Es una suerte que haya pasado de moda; no tienes idea de lo afortunada que eres al haber nacido en este siglo.

-En serio, Edward. Sal a cazar algo, tiene que haber algún animal comestible.

-No quiero dejarlas solas –susurró él.

-Y yo no quiero que sufras –repuso Bella-. Ve.

-Hagamos un trato –propuso Edward-. Yo salgo a cazar, y cuando regrese, es tu turno de ir a comer algo, bañarte y dormir un rato. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –suspiró Bella.

Tras despedirse con un beso, Edward salió con rapidez. Aunque no había querido admitirlo, hacía tres semanas de la última vez que había ingerido una gota de sangre, y si bien ignorar la sed nunca había sido tan fácil, seguía sin ser agradable.

.

Edward regresó tres horas más tarde, como un aspecto mucho más saludable que antes. Bella, con un suspiro, se levantó de la silla junto a la cama donde Mandy, pálida y delgada, yacía dormida.

-Llámame si hay cualquier novedad –le pidió a Edward al salir, mientras él tomaba el lugar de Bella junto a la cama de la pequeña.

-Por supuesto. Come algo y descansa, por favor –le pidió Edward a ella.

Bella regresó al hotel en el que se alojaban, comió algo de fruta y se tumbó solo un momento a descansar los pies antes de ir a ducharse, pero se quedó profundamente dormida ahí mismo, sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos. Ella también estaba agotada.

.

Bella despertó horas más tarde. Aún estaba oscuro, debían ser las horas de la madrugada. Alguien le sacudía el hombro con suavidad mientras la llamaba.

-Bella… Bella, amor, despierta. Bella, es importante, despierta…

-Estoy despierta –murmuró Bella, la voz pastosa y los ojos turbios. Parpadeó con rapidez varias veces antes de sentarse en la cama-. ¿Edward?

-Soy yo –respondió él, encendiendo el velador que estaba junto a la cama.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? –preguntó Bella, confundida-. ¿Mandy…?

Sólo entonces Bella reparó el rostro de Edward. Sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas que no podía derramar, y la expresión de su cara era de tristeza intensa. A Bella le tomó menos de un segundo comprender qué había pasado, aunque eso no significó que lo asumiera con la misma facilidad.

-¡NO! –gritó Bella, intentando saltar fuera de la cama-. ¡NO…!

Edward la sujetó con gentileza, pero sin permitirle huir.

-Por favor cálmate. Podemos ir a verla, antes de que… la lleven –dijo en un susurro-. Acaba de… ocurrir. Vine a buscarte en cuanto me dieron la noticia –explicó, apresurándose a calzar los zapatos en los pies de Bella.

-¿No estabas… junto a ella? –musitó ella, sintiendo las lágrimas fluir sin control por su rostro.

-Me pidieron que saliera cuando se descompensó –explicó Edward, ayudando a Bella a ponerse de pie-. No creí que fuese tan grave…

-¿…sufrió? –preguntó Bella, sin poder dejar de llorar. Su cuerpo se sentía frío y como ajeno a ella.

-No. Estaba dormida… tenía sueños agradables, sobre un prado repleto de mariposas, y nosotros tres entre medio… -dijo Edward en voz mecánica, pasando velozmente un cepillo por el cabello de Bella-. No alcanzó a darse cuenta de nada.

.

Todo el resto de lo que pasó, el llegar al hospital y encontrarse a Mandy ya desconectada de todos los aparatos y a punto de ser llevada a la empresa de pompas fúnebres, fue una especie de horrible pesadilla. Un médico intentó impedirles que entraran a la habitación, pero bastó una mirada furiosa de Edward para que el hombre se alejara tartamudeando.

Mandy estaba igual. Parecía dormida. Su carita, delgada y pálida, transmitía una sensación de paz. En verdad no tenía aspecto de haber sufrido.

Verla, tocarla, comprobar que no despertaba y que no respiraba, fue lo más terrible para Bella. Había conseguido mantenerse de una pieza hasta ese momento, pero se derrumbó ante la imagen de Mandy, inmóvil en esa impersonal cama blanca.

Unas enfermeras intentaron apartarla, sólo para ser echadas sin contemplaciones por parte de Edward.

-¡Denle a la pobre mujer un momento para despedirse de su hija! –les gruñó, colérico-. ¡No me importan las reglas del hospital, ella necesita decirle adiós a Mandy y lo hará!

-¡El doctor dijo…!

-El doctor puede decir lo que quiera, usted no va a apartar a Bella de al lado de Mandy por la fuerza –siseó Edward. Dentro de la habitación, Bella lloraba quedamente abrazada al cuerpito de la niña-. Bella se apartará cuando esté lista, y me importa poco lo que ni los reglamentos ni el médico digan.

-¡Tendremos problemas! –se quejó una de las enfermeras, una mujer alta, delgada y como estirada.

-Mi esposa y yo tenemos problemas. Perdimos a nuestra hija. ¡Ésos son problemas! –les ladró Edward, furioso, antes de cerrarles la puerta en las narices y trabarla del lado de adentro.

Una vez que dejó de enfrentarse a las humanas, la furia desapreció de Edward. Se sentó junto a Bella y le acarició con suavidad la espalda, dejándola llorar por largo rato y sollozando él también.

No hablaron. No había palabras para describir el terrible dolor que la pérdida les producía.

Tomo un largo rato, pero por fin Bella se rehizo lo suficiente como para dejar ir a Mandy. Edward desbloqueó la puerta, a cuyo otro lado ya se había congregado cantidad de médicos, enfermeras, visitantes y hasta pacientes. Alguno intentó hacerles reproches, pero ante la expresión de mortal tristeza de la pareja, ninguno de ellos pudo hacer más que murmurar.

.

El funeral y el entierro pasaron ante Bella como si se tratase de una experiencia extrasensorial. Era como si estuviese fuera de su cuerpo, era otra persona la que estaba sentada junto al ataúd blanco recibiendo condolencias, otra persona quien acompañaba al cortejo hasta el cementerio y definitivamente era otra persona quien veía descender el ataúd bajo tierra.

Edward estuvo a su lado en todo momento, sollozando la mayor parte del tiempo. Mientras que Bella había caído en un estado semi catatónico, él no podía dejar de llorar, aunque no tuviese lágrimas que lo ayudasen a mitigar el dolor.

El resto de la familia los apoyó en medida de lo posible. La mayor parte del tiempo los Cullen se limitaron a estar ahí, sin decir no hacer mucho, sabiendo que casi cualquier cosa que pudiesen decir no ayudaría demasiado, y con la esperanza que su presencia ayudase aunque sea un poco. Ellos también habían conocido y amado a Mandy, y la pérdida les dolía, aunque desde luego no tanto como a quienes habían soñado con convertirse en los padres de la chica. Jasper les transmitió toda la calma y tranquilidad posible, pero aún así no era suficiente. Nada era suficiente.

.

El vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños de Bella fue dos semanas después del fallecimiento de Mandy, y ni siquiera Alice se atrevió a nada remotamente similar a una fiesta. Bella recibió un enorme ramo de flores de parte de Edward, un susurrado "feliz cumpleaños, mi amor", y eso fue todo.

Bella estaba completamente desinflada. No tenía fuerzas para nada. Edward se había convertido en su sombra, asegurándose de que comiera, recibiera sus medicinas y se bañara y cambiara de ropa regularmente. Bella no tenía interés por nada, no le importaba buscar otro trabajo, no le interesaba hablar con nadie y ni siquiera le preocupaba atender el teléfono cuando sonaba, aunque ella estuviese justo al lado.

Edward intentó llevarla al psicólogo de nuevo, y Bella aceptó con el mismo desinterés con que hubiese ido a ver una película china sin subtítulos ni doblajes. Admitiendo la derrota, Edward canceló el tratamiento a la tercera sesión, cuando Bella otra vez se pasó la hora que duraba la entrevista sentada, inexpresiva y sin decir una palabra.

Las noches de Bella eran agitadas y repletas de pesadillas, hacía tiempo que no descansaba bien. Edward hacía lo imposible por calmarla y confortarla, pero tampoco podía hacer más que sentirse impotente cuando Bella, entre sueños y lágrimas, llamaba a Mandy una y otra vez.

Tal como Edward temía, pronto la salud de Bella se vio resentida. Él fue quien detectó el sarcoma de Kaposi en la piel de Bella; ella acabó otra vez en el hospital. Poco después contrajo una hepatitis, parte de una epidemia que se estaba dando en toda la ciudad, y otra vez acabó en la estación de terapia intensiva.

Más grave que eso era que Bella había perdido por completo el interés por vivir. Subsistir o fallecer había dejado de importarle la noche en que Mandy había muerto, y nada de lo que nadie le hubiese dicho o hecho hasta el momento había logrado que a ella le volviese a importar seguir con vida.

.

-No sé qué más puedo hacer por ella –suspiró Edward, completamente derrotado y con los hombros hundidos-. Se está dejando morir. Se consume ante mis ojos. Es como una vela al viento… es tan frágil… da la impresión que cualquier pequeño soplo de aire puede acabar con ella…

-Sufrió una grave pérdida hace muy poco –dijo Carlisle en voz baja-. El período natural de duelo es de unos dos años. Hace apenas dos meses que perdieron a Mandy. Bella necesita tiempo para elaborar el duelo. Ambos lo necesitan.

Los dos vampiros estaban en el despacho de Carlisle en el hospital. Bella seguía internada, aunque estaba en una habitación común en ese momento. La hepatitis había remitido, gracias a los intensos cuidados más que a la voluntad de Bella.

-Pero si Bella no pone nada de sí, ni siquiera yo podré mantenerla con vida durante los siguientes dos años –musitó Edward, angustiado-. Su salud es cada vez más frágil. Cada nueva infección es peor. Cada virus oportunista es más grave que el anterior…

-¿Lo hablaste con ella?

-Hablarlo con ella tiene la misma utilidad que discutir de gramática comparada con el sofá. Obtengo la misma cantidad y calidad de respuestas –se lamentó Edward amargamente.

-No sé qué decirte –suspiró Carlisle-. Sólo que no bajes los brazos, que estamos aquí para ayudarles. Serán tiempos duros y difíciles, pero no necesitas sobrellevarlos solo. Podemos turnarnos para cuidar a Bella, podrás tomarte un respiro y salir a cazar de vez en cuando, ella no tendrá que quedarse sola…

-Gracias, de verdad. Pero… no quiero separarme de ella.

-Lo sé, y lo comprendo. Sin embargo, quiero que recuerdes que estamos para ayudarles. Sé que también sufres, Edward… déjanos ayudarles –dijo Carlisle con tal sinceridad en la voz y los pensamientos que Edward no pudo evitar un nuevo ataque de llanto.

Perder primero a Mandy, y ahora toda la preocupación por Bella, en verdad le estaba haciendo pasar un infierno. No había lástima en los pensamientos de su padre, sólo compasión y comprensión. Carlisle también había amado a Mandy y sentía su pérdida, aunque ni por lejos tanto como Edward o Bella.

Edward lloró con amargura durante varios minutos. Había acumulado dolor y angustia durante semanas, teniendo que ser fuerte por él mismo y por Bella. Estaba a punto de colapsar.

Carlisle lo dejó descargarse, y le prometió mentalmente no comentarlo. A las personas fuertes no les gusta tener testigos de sus momentos de debilidad.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

_¿Para qué quiero la eternidad si no es para pasarla junto a quien amo? ¿De qué me sirve una cantidad astronómica de dinero si no puedo comprarle la salud a la única persona que me importa? ¿Qué me interesa la eterna juventud, si la mujer que es mi vida__… se está muriendo?_

Este tipo de fúnebres pensamientos eran los que recorrían la mente de Edward mientras observaba a Bella, conectada a un tubo de oxígeno, tumbada en la cama, tan pálida que se confundía con las sábanas.

Hacía seis meses de la muerte de Mandy, y era la opinión común entre médicos y enfermeras que en cuestión de días sería Bella quien dejara este mundo. El viejo peor enemigo de los enfermos de SIDA, la neumonía, había atacado otra vez.

-Te amo, Bella –le susurró Edward, besando el dorso de su mano.

-Yo a ti –le respondió ella, apagada.

-Descansa… no te esfuerces… -le pidió él, la más triste de las sonrisas adornando sus facciones, antes de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bella sin demasiado interés.

-Alice viene –alcanzó a decir él, antes que la pequeña vampiresa de cabello oscuro irrumpiera en la habitación y aferrara el cuello de la camisa de Edward mientras lo sacudía y fulminaba con la mirada.

-Lo vi. Lo vi, Edward, y te advierto: ¡ni-se-te-ocurra! –le advirtió en un tono feroz.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Edward, confuso.

-Lo vi –repitió Alice, enojada, zarandeándolo como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo-. Y les dije a los demás. Emm te estará vigilando, al igual que Jazz, de modo que más te vale no hacer tonterías. Rose está ardiendo en ganas por arrancarte ambas piernas para impedirte huir, y tengo que decir que la apoyo. ¡No intentes hacerte el listo, que te estoy vigilando!

Tras un fuerte golpe en la nuca de Edward que sonó como el golpear de dos rocas, Alice salió rauda de la habitación. Edward se acomodó la camisa con gesto de fastidio. Por muy furiosa que Alice estuviese, había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para no romper la ropa.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Bella, con el primer ligero brillo de interés que Edward había visto en sus ojos en meses.

-Tonterías de Alice –descartó él-. Nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Por qué estaba tan enojada? –insistió Bella.

-Ella… parece que vio un futuro posible. Nada seguro, sólo posibilidades, como siempre… -intentó desviar el tema Edward.

-¿Qué posibilidad es esa que vio? –pinchó Bella, incorporándose ligeramente en la cama-. ¿Por qué la alteró tanto?

-Por favor, no te esfuerces –Edward se apresuró a colocar las almohadas de Bella de modo que ella pudiese sentarse sin esfuerzo-. No es nada, en realidad.

-¿Entonces por qué estaba tan enojada? ¿Y por qué te estarán vigilando Emmett y Jasper, y por qué Rosalie querría arrancarte las piernas? –preguntó Bella, cada vez más desconfiada.

-Alice… vio que yo posiblemente abandone la familia –admitió Edward.

-¿Nos dejarás? –preguntó Bella, aturdida.

-Sólo si lo peor llega a pasar –murmuró él, acariciando la mejilla de Bella con suavidad-. Sólo si me dejas primero. Si no estás aquí… me iré.

Bella no tuvo respuesta de inmediato para eso.

-¿Y por qué eso altera tanto a Alice?

-Porque… ella cree que a quienes pensé en ir a ver… son una mala influencia –dijo Edward, prefiriendo dar un rodeo.

-¿En qué sentido son una mala influencia? –quiso saber Bella.

-Ellos no son vegetarianos –dejó caer Edward, apático.

-Edward… -Bella sonó con todo el reproche posible, considerando lo débil que estaba.

-Bella, es mi plan de emergencia. No podría vivir aquí si no estás. Irme a Volterra será la mejor solución –dijo Edward, antes de caer en la cuenta que había dicho demasiado.

-¿Irte a dónde? –preguntó Bella, parpadeando asombrada.

-Volterra. Es una ciudad italiana, muy pintoresca –explicó Edward, desganado-. Hay un clan importante de los míos allí, pensé en hacerles una visita… si llegara a no haber nada, ni nadie, que me retenga aquí. Alice no lo aprueba, pero eso me importa poco.

.

Esa conversación le dejó a Bella una cierta sensación desagradable, aunque no supo identificar qué le causaba inquietud. Edward había dejado entrever que si ella llegaba a fallecer, él se iría a esa ciudad, Volterra, donde vivían unos vampiros que no respetaban la vida humana, y por lo que Bella había sacado en limpio, Edward pensaba unirse a ese clan.

Pero algo había en toda la historia que no cerraba. Edward había cazado humanos antes, durante sus años de "rebeldía adolescente", pero había dejado de hacerlo porque no quería ser un mounstruo. ¿Cómo era posible entonces que de pronto considerara unirse al clan de Volterra…?

Esa noche tuvo pesadillas otra vez, aunque no pudo recordarlas al despertar. Sólo le quedaba en claro la urgencia, la necesidad de detener a alguien, alguien que estaba por hacer algo completamente equivocado…

.

Pasaron diez largos días hasta que Edward se fue el tiempo necesario para que Rosalie abordara a Bella a solas.

-Bella, lo que estás haciendo es una estupidez, ¿sabías? –le gruñó la vampiresa rubia.

-¿Hhmm? –preguntó Bella, sin verdadero interés.

-Estás dejándote morir –acusó Rosalie-. Y estás empujando a Edward al suicidio, de paso.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Bella, los ojos abiertos como platos-. ¿Cómo que… Edward… suicidio…? –tartamudeó Bella, aterrada al notar que Edward se había ido.

-Claro que sí. No tiene intenciones de sobrevivirte. Alice lo vio –confirmó Rosalie, ominosa.

-Alice vio que él iba a Volterra… -empezó Bella, cayendo en la cuenta qué era lo que estaba mal. Abrió los ojos más que nunca, recordando de golpe esa conversación de su decimoctavo cumpleaños…

_Ella y Edward estaban viendo "Romeo y Julieta"__; Bella lloraba al llegar a la parte en que Julieta despierta y encuentra a su marido muerto._

_-Debo__ admitir que le tengo una especie de envidia -había dicho Edward, secándole las lágrimas con un mechón del propio pelo de Bella._

_-Ella es muy guapa._

_Él había hecho un sonido de disgusto._

_-No le envidio la chica, sino la facilidad para suicidarse -había aclarado __en tono de burla-. ¡Para los humanos, es tan sencillo! Todo lo que necesitan hacer es tragar un pequeño vial de extractos de plantas..._

_-¿Qué? –había inquirido Bella con un grito ahogado._

_-Es algo que tuve que plantearme una vez, y sé por la experiencia de Carlisle que no es nada sencillo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuántas maneras de matarse probó Carlisle al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de en qué se había convertido... -su voz, que se había tornado mucho más seria, se volvió ligera otra vez-. Y no cabe duda de que sigue con una salud excelente._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? –había querido saber Bella-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tuviste que planteártelo una vez?_

_-La primavera pasada, cuando tú casi... casi te mataron... –Edward había hecho una pausa para inspirar profundamente, luchando por__volver al tono socarrón de antes-. Claro que estaba concentrado en encontrarte con vida, pero una parte de mi mente estaba elaborando un plan de emergencia por si las cosas no salían bien. Y como te decía, no es tan fácil para mí como para un humano._

_-¿Un plan de emergencia? –había repetido Bella._

_-Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti –al decirlo, Edward había puesto los ojos en blanco como si eso resultara algo evidente hasta para un niño-. Aunque no estaba seguro sobre cómo hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían..., así que pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturis._

_-¿Qué es un Vulturis? –había inquirido Bella entonces._

_-Son un clan –había respondido Edward con la mirada ausente—, un clan muy antiguo y muy poderoso de nuestra clase. Es lo más cercano que hay en nuestro mundo a la realeza, supongo. Carlisle vivió con ellos algún tiempo durante sus primeros años, en Italia, antes de venir a América. ¿No recuerdas la historia?_

_-Claro que me acuerdo._

_-De cualquier modo, lo mejor es no irritar a los Vulturis –había continuado Edward-. No a menos que desees morir, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos -su voz sonaba tan tranquila que parecía casi aburrido con la perspectiva._

"No a menos que desees morir, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos"

-Veo que ataste cabos –murmuró Rosalie, trayendo a Bella de regreso al presente-. Sí, irá a Volterra, a pedirle a los Vulturi que lo maten. ¿Sabes quiénes son los Vulturi, no?

-Sí –dijo Bella en voz extrañamente aguda-. Aro, Cayo y Marco…

-Así es, aunque no suelen ser ellos quienes hacen el trabajo sucio. Le encargarán a otro la ejecución –apuntó Rosalie-. Tienen a su séquito para eso.

-Pero… Edward… él no puede… -Bella aún no podía creerlo del todo.

-Claro que puede, está lo suficientemente enamorado como para que la vida si ti carezca de sentido para él –dijo Rosalie, un poco feroz-. Alice ya lo había atisbado cuando Edward decidió que serías humana todo el tiempo que quisieras, pero de un modo más lejano en ese entonces. Al mismo tiempo que decidió que no te convertiría si no querías, tomó la determinación de que cuando murieses, sea cuando fuere eso, él no te sobreviviría por mucho.

-¡Eso es estúpido! –gritó Bella, angustiada.

-No, Bella, tu actitud es estúpida –replicó Rosalie con acritud-. No tengo un concepto excesivamente alto de Edward, pero puedo entenderlo. Los vampiros sólo nos enamoramos una vez. Él no tiene oportunidad de rehacer su vida, todo lo importante para él acabará cuando mueras. Lo comprendo, porque yo reaccionaría igual si perdiera a Emmett –añadió la vampiresa rubia en voz más tranquila, casi reflexiva-. No querría más que dejar de existir, y Edward sentirá lo mismo cuando tu corazón deje de latir… -el tono de voz de Rosalie cambió a uno especulativo al seguir hablando-. Excepto…

-¿Excepto? –preguntó Bella, entre aterrada y esperanzada.

-Excepto… -Rosalie le lanzó una mirada calculadora- …que sea a causa de la ponzoña de vampiro que tu corazón se detenga.

.

Edward casi se comió la cabeza en los días siguientes. Bella estaba de lo más extraña. Le hizo mil preguntas sobre su vida humana, sobre los recuerdos que tenía, los detalles más nimios le parecían de pronto importantísimos. Qué tipo de botones llevaban los trajes, qué tamaño tenían los platos, si era habitual tener mascotas, cómo era la textura del papel, si comer verduras era considerado en ese entonces tan importante como actualmente, si tener una buena relación con los vecinos se consideraba importante…

Todo eso, alternado con períodos del mutismo más absoluto. Después de interrogarlo con precisión policíaca, Bella se pasaba horas inmóvil y silenciosa. Edward comenzaba a temer que Bella sufriera de algún tipo de cáncer cerebral y estuviese dando los primeros signos de demencia; hubiese dado un par de siglos de su inmortalidad por oír la mente de Bella y verificar si funcionaba como cabía esperar o no.

Carlisle examinó a Bella y conversó con ella, sin poder encontrar signos obvios de locura. Bella le parecía tan cuerda como lo había sido siempre, aunque para tranquilizar a Edward se programó una tomografía computada.

La tomografía computada demostró que Bella tenía ligeramente más desarrollada la zona del cerebro encargada del lenguaje, aunque ésas fueron todas las noticias que se le pudieron dar a Edward. Por lo demás, la cabeza de Bella estaba perfectamente sana.

Eso no tranquilizó a Edward. Bella seguía comportándose rarísimo. A veces lo forzaba a quedarse con ella durante horas, luciendo aterrorizada cada vez que se movía un solo centímetro, y otras veces lo echaba sin contemplaciones de su habitación, ordenándole no aparecerse por allí en las siguientes doce horas como mínimo.

.

-Tendrás que tenerle paciencia –le recomendó Esme a su hijo, cuando Edward desahogó sus preocupaciones con ella-. Está muy delicada de salud, ciertas manías son comprensibles.

-¡Pero es que ella nunca antes se había comportado tan extraña! –insistió Edward.

-Ella nunca antes había estado tan consciente de lo frágil que es como humana… su nuevo interés en tu vida humana quizás responde a eso, a querer poder imaginarse cómo fue tu vida como humano…

-¿Y de qué le serviría eso?

-No dije que le sirviera de nada, sólo que ella querría saber… tal vez para comparar –sugirió Esme.

-Si sólo fuese eso, pero su actitud es… casi digo sospechosa –musitó Edward.

-Vamos, Edward, Bella no haría algo sospechoso, menos ahora, que está en ese hospital, casi sin poder salir –le recordó Esme.

-¡Y esa nueva manía de retenerme a toda costa un día y echarme sin contemplaciones al siguiente! –se quejó Edward, desesperado.

-Creo que Bella intenta que te alimentes lo suficiente, no quiere que sufras al estar tan cerca de ella, mal alimentado –lo consoló Esme, antes de añadir en tono ligero-. Alice llamó anoche y manda a decir que la dejes respirar en paz, que Bella no está por suicidarse o algo así.

-Alice, que se ocupe de sus desfiles de moda y me deje en paz a mí –gruñó Edward.

Aún no le perdonaba del todo a su hermana favorita que justo en ese momento se decidiese a ir a Nueva York a sentar las bases para su propia colección de ropas.

-Jasper también te manda saludos –añadió Esme.

-Pobre tipo –respondió Edward en un gruñido. Alice se había llevado a Jasper consigo, desde luego-. En momento como los que debe estar atravesando, rodeado de muestrarios de tela y zapatos de tacón, Jasper debe estar lamentándose de haberse casado con esa psicópata en miniatura de la moda llamada Alice.

-Edward, hijo, no le guardes rencor –susurró Esme-. Es el sueño de años para Alice, y no es como si pudiese hacer nada por la salud de Bella estando más cerca. Quizás solo se está alejando para sufrir menos, para apartar a Jasper…

-Lo sé, pero… es que la extraño, los extraño a los dos –admitió Edward en un hilo de voz-. ¿Justo ahora tenían que irse, cuando más los necesito?

-Nos tienes a los demás… -dijo Esme.

-Te tengo a ti, mamá, pero Rosalie no es una gran compañía, se pasa más tiempo insultándome mentalmente que haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Emmett no brilla por su tacto o comprensión, además que de todos modos apenas lo veo. Carlisle trabaja la mayor parte del día… -enumeró Edward.

-Yo sé de alguien a quien tampoco vemos mucho por aquí, alguien que se la pasa con Bella siempre que ella no acabe de echarlo –le recordó Esme en voz un poco cantarina-. Un muchacho de pelo cobrizo, ojos dorados, joven, atlético, agradable… ¿lo conoces?

-¡Mamá!

-En serio, hijo, no veas problemas donde no los hay… y creo que terminó el toque de queda, puedes regresar con Bella –añadió Esme, mirando el reloj.

Edward no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Salió casi volando en dirección al hospital.

.

Repentinamente, Bella dejó de comportarse de ese modo alarmante. Volvió a ser la Bella de siempre, sin preguntas raras ni exigencias exóticas. Hasta parecía vagamente recuperada de la trágica muerte de Mandy.

Cuando se recuperó otra vez lo suficiente, Bella pudo regresar a casa. Edward la cuidó nuevamente como si fuese de cristal, algo no desacertado teniendo en cuenta que su sistema inmunológico estaba tan agotado por el SIDA y las reiteradas infecciones que cada nueva enfermedad que Bella contrajera podía ser la última de su vida.

Bella entró a la habitación de Mandy por primera vez desde el entierro, algo que ni ella ni Edward habían soportado antes. Había tantos sueños, tantos proyectos, tantas esperanzas depositadas entre esas cuatro paredes…

Juntos, desmontaron la habitación. Fue un trabajo arduo, no tanto en lo físico, como en lo sentimental. Hacerlo significaba aceptar que Mandy se había ido. Los libros, juguetes, ropa y hasta los muebles serían donados a una fundación dedicada a ayudar a niños de bajos recursos económicos enfermos de cáncer. Bella y Edward conservaron, sin embargo, algunas de las cosas favoritas de Mandy, así como todos sus dibujos. Dejarla ir no significaba olvidarla.

.

-Edward, Rosalie me dijo algo muy raro hace un par de semanas –comentó Bella una noche, mientras ellos dos veían una película en televisión.

-Rosalie dice cantidad de rarezas –suspiró Edward, que últimamente no recibía más que insultos de su hermana-. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

-Que tenías pensado ir a Volterra… pero para suicidarte –dijo Bella con voz suave, acurrucándose en el capullo de mantas en que estaba envuelta.

Edward no respondió. Negarlo sería mentir, pero parecía que Bella no esperaba que se lo confirmara…

-¿Eso es cierto? –insistió Bella.

-Creo que ya te dije una vez, hace años, que puedo vivir sin ti –musitó Edward, hablando directamente en el oído de Bella-. Sigo pensando igual ahora.

-¿Y si yo te pidiera que no lo hicieras? –preguntó Bella.

-Sonreiría amablemente y no te prometería nada –respondió Edward con amabilidad.

Bella asintió, como si esa fuese la respuesta que esperaba, y siguió mirando la película en silencio.

.

Una semana después, Edward recorría el hospital con ansiedad extrema. Bella había sido ingresada otra vez, aquejada de un dolor de cabeza terrible, rigidez en el cuello, náuseas y fiebre altísima. Entre quejidos de dolor y mientras se la llevaban, Bella había alcanzado a ordenarle a Edward que buscara a Carlisle y le diera el críptico mensaje: "María tenía un corderito".

Encontró por fin a Carlisle en la cafetería, leyendo el listado de turnos concedidos para ese día con expresión pensativa, junto a un vaso de café que se enfriaba lentamente.

-Carlisle, por fin te encuentro –casi le espetó, nervioso e inquieto-. Bella acaba de ser ingresada al hospital.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó el vampiro rubio de inmediato, preocupado.

-No muy bien, tiene fiebre y dolor de cabeza… y manda a decirte que "María tenía un corderito" –respondió Edward, sintiéndose ridículo.

_Es el momento_ pensó Carlisle de inmediato, antes de endurecer sus rasgos, como si se prepara para algo muy difícil. Se levantó con rapidez y salió de la cafetería con Edward pisándole los talones.

-Edward, llama a Alice de inmediato y dile que "Cinco lobitos tiene la loba". Ella te dirá que hacer –ordenó Carlisle, antes de empezar a recitar el Juramento de Lealtad a la Bandera, a fin de dejar a Edward fuera de su mente.

-¿Qué es esto de hablar en clave de canciones infantiles? –se quejó Edward, intentando distraerlo y que su padre le confesase algo de lo que estaba pasando allí.

-Es sólo por seguridad –murmuró Carlisle.

-¿Pero qué…? –insistió Edward.

-Llama a Alice, y rápido. Ella te dirá qué hacer –repitió Carlisle, que ahora sonaba cortante-. Edward, por una vez, no hagas preguntas y limítate a confiar en tu hermana.

.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! –exclamó Edward al saber de las exigencias de su hermana.

-Sí que lo harás –repuso ella.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí! –insistió Alice, terca, antes de que tras un leve forcejeo se oyera la voz de Jasper.

-Edward, es por una buena causa –insistió Jasper-. Firma esos papeles.

-¡No pienso firmar que acepto donar el cuerpo de Bella para investigaciones médicas! –aulló Edward al teléfono, fuera de sí-. Ella ni siquiera está muerta todavía, y aún si lo está, ¡no voy a cederle su cuerpo a ninguna universidad ni similar!

-Edward, por favor… -insistió Jasper.

-¡Por favor nada! ¡NO PIENSO HACERLO…!

-¡¡ESTÚPIDO!! –ladró Alice desde más lejos de la bocina. Edward estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación cuando Jasper chilló algo más, algo que lo detuvo:

-¡Es la tapadera!

-… ¿qué? –preguntó Edward, desconcertado.

-Firma esos papeles, Bella está viva si estamos teniendo esta conversación –dijo Jasper velozmente-. Es parte del plan.

-¿Plan? –repitió Edward, sintiéndose estúpido.

-Bella armó el plan hace un tiempo, lo de las palabras claves fue idea de ella –explicó Jasper a grandes rasgos-. Hazme caso: ve al despacho de Carlisle, firma los papeles diciendo que donas el cuerpo de Bella, y luego ve a ayudarle a él, que estará con Bella, si no me equivoco. Y no olvides firmar como Edward Masen.

.

Los papeles estaban, tal como Alice la había indicado, en el primer cajón del escritorio del despacho de Carlisle. Edward los sobrevoló con la vista antes de firmar. En términos muy breves y claro decía que él, Edward Anthony Masen, como legítimo marido de Isabella Marie Masen, nacida Swan, siguiendo los deseos de su fallecida esposa y con intenciones de colaborar con las investigaciones médicas, donaba el cuerpo de la antes mencionada, a la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de…

Edward frunció el ceño. ¡Esa Universidad no tenía Facultad de Medicina!

Recordando lo apremiantes que habían sonado tanto Alice como Jasper, Edward decidió confiar a ciegas y firmó, sin comprender todavía en qué resultaría todo ese circo.

.

Edward llegó a la habitación de Bella cuando Carlisle salía junto a una enfermera, empujando una camilla con expresión triste. En la camilla iba una figura humana cubierta por completo con una sábana, del modo en que se solía trasladarse a los cadáveres. Pero el corazón de Bella aún latía, Edward podía escuchar su salvaje martilleo con toda claridad.

_¿Firmaste?_ Le preguntó Carlisle, ansioso, ni bien lo vio. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

_Bien. Finge un poco de desesperación. Supuestamente, tu esposa acaba de morir de meningitis. _

Edward lo comprendió todo en ese momento.

Bella había dado instrucciones a toda la familia de cómo comportarse en caso que ella volviese a contraer una enfermedad grave. Los médicos le habían advertido que su organismo no soportaría más infecciones, y ella había tomado una decisión al respecto.

Le había pedido a Carlisle que la convirtiera.

Para eso era toda la maniobra de aparente fallecimiento, ¡y la excusa de donar su cadáver! ¡Para justificar el cuerpo faltante! Alice se había ocupado de eso, probablemente junto a Jasper, que era el encargado de los documentos que la familia necesitaba falsificar regularmente.

Carlisle inocularía a Bella con la ponzoña, y ahora necesitaba de su ayuda para sacarla del depósito de cadáveres antes que la meningitis en verdad le causase a Bella daños graves.

Hora del show, decidió Edward.

-Doctor, ¿qué…? –Edward compuso su mejor expresión de espanto-. Por favor, no me diga que… no…

-Lo siento, señor Masen –le dijo Carlisle en voz grave-. La meningitis fue fulminante. No hubo nada que pudiésemos hacer. Su esposa entró en un estado de coma severo y… fue como ver una vela que se apaga. Lo siento mucho… no pudimos hacer nada.

-Señor Masen, ¡señor Masen! –lo llamó la enfermera que iba junto a Carlisle. Edward le guiñó un ojo velozmente a su creador antes de tomar a la enfermera por los hombros y dirigirle una sonrisa amable.

-¿Dónde está Bella, enfermera? Quiero ver a mi esposa –le sonrió.

-Señor Masen, el doctor acaba de decirle… -empezó ella.

-No, no, esa no puede ser Bella, Bella no puede morir –dijo Edward con la sonrisa más idiota que fue capaz, lo cual considerando el nivel de alivio que estaba alcanzando en esos momentos, no era difícil-. Quiero ver a Bella, no esa mujer de ahí.

Carlisle, entendiendo la maniobra evasiva, siguió con la camilla en dirección a depósito de cadáveres, dejando a Edward con la enfermera.

_Buena suerte y cuidado_ se despidió Carlisle, doblando el pasillo.

-Lo siento, señor Masen, pero ésa en verdad es…

-No, no, no me entendió, quiero ver a Bella –insistió él, sonriente.

_Oh, Dios mío, pobre hombre, perdió el juicio_ pensó la enfermera con verdadera lástima.

-Usted tiene que ser fuerte ahora, señor Masen –empezó de nuevo la mujer, hablando lenta y claramente-. Es algo muy duro lo que usted está teniendo que atravesar…

-Sí, Bella está tan enferma, ahora tiene dolor de cabeza… -suspiró él, fingiéndose triste-. Pero se recuperará. Es una mujer fuerte, ella siempre consigue salir adelante.

La enfermera, y luego una médica y otro médico, intentaron convencerlo de que Bella había fallecido. Edward lo negaba fervientemente, y decidido a hacer las cosas bien, empezó a decir que Bella no podía morir, que le estaban mintiendo, que intentaban impedirle verla, que era muy poco amable lo que estaban haciendo, porque Bella no estaba muerta y él lo sabía.

Todo el mundo acabó convencido de que había perdido la cordura a causa de la desesperación, lo cual era exactamente lo que él pretendía.

.

Edward consiguió escabullirse por fin hasta la casa oficial de los Cullen. No fue fácil salir del hospital en el que todo el mundo lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo, conmiseración y burla, además de los ridículos pensamientos a tono, pero el inspirar tanto lástima como temor tuvo su lado positivo, ya que al menos nadie intentó detenerlo.

Alice le abrió la puerta antes que alcanzara a golpear.

-¿Cómo está ella? –preguntó Edward de inmediato, entrando. Apenas reparó en el hecho que Alice repentinamente estaba en Seattle, cuando se suponía que debería estar en Nueva York.

-Yo también me alegro de verte –respondió Alice, cerrando la puerta tras él-. Está bien, pero necesitamos sacarla de aquí cuanto antes, antes de alarmar a los vecinos.

Claro. El Cambio, la transformación, era tan doloroso que resultaba casi imposible no acabar gritando de sufrimiento. Edward lo recordaba con demasiada claridad.

-Quizás no sea necesario, la morfina parece estar resultando –comentó Rosalie, asomándose desde el otro cuarto.

-Pero cuando Bella sea mordida… -empezó Edward, sólo para ser interrumpido.

-Ya fue mordida –aclaró Rosalie-. Estaba en coma cuando Carlisle llegó hasta ella, de modo que le inyectó velozmente la morfina y la mordió. Ella ya estaba inoculada cuando desarrollaste tu numerito en el pasillo. Muy convincente, por cierto, lo del marido enloquecido de dolor.

.

En efecto, Bella no gritó ni se retorció durante los tres días que duró su transformación. Lo que los vampiros no podían saber era que la morfina, lejos de sedar a Bella e impedir que lo pasara mal, sólo logró inmovilizarla y obligarla a sufrir en silencio. Aunque Edward no se apartó de su lado ni un segundo, los demás estuvieron ocupadísimos.

Hubo que desmantelar la casa que Edward y Bella habían habitado, empaquetando todos los efectos personales de la pareja. También la casa de los Cullen fue cerrada, y al segundo día de transformación toda la familia se mudó a una nueva residencia, en medio del campo, al menos hasta que el primer año de Bella estuviese concluido.

Dejaron tras sí los cuidadosos rastros: la renuncia de Carlisle, anunciando que tomaba un ventajoso puesto en Manhattan. Rosalie renunciaba para ir a trabajar a Washington DC. El enloquecido marido de Bella desaparecía sin rastro. Los papeles sobre la cesión del cuerpo de Bella aparecieron en el área de Traumatología, sin que nadie se explicara muy bien cómo habían ido a parar ahí.

Charlie y Reneé, aunque no estaban muy felices, aceptaron el deseo póstumo de su hija y no reclamaron el cuerpo. Hubo una ceremonia simbólica, bastante extraña dada la ausencia de un cuerpo que velar y enterrar. Tanto el padre como la madre de Bella se quedaron con la versión oficial que su hija había muerto, según el certificado de defunción que les entregaron, a causa de las complicaciones que una meningitis había añadido a la leucemia que ella ya padecía.

.

-Ahora, Bella, ¿por qué yo fui el único que no sabía qué estaba pasando? –quiso saber Edward el día que Bella cumplía una semana como vampiresa.

-No eras el único –intentó consolarlo Bella-. Emmett sospechaba, pero no sabía con certeza. Rosalie lo adivinó, por eso se la pasó insultándote mentalmente, para evitar que adivinaras algo por casualidad. Esme no sabía nada, y a Carlisle, Alice sólo lo puso sobre aviso en último minuto. No te lo dije… porque no estuve segura, y no quise… precipitar las cosas. Además, creímos que sería mejor si no estabas en la habitación en el momento en que Carlisle me mordía. Con lo tentadora que era mi sangre, no quise hacerte sufrir.

Edward la miró otra vez más con todo el amor y la desesperación que le causaba ella a veces. Dada la larga enfermedad, Bella había estado muy delgada al momento de ser convertida, y eso la hacía parecer más joven de los veinticuatro años que tenía. Podía pasar por dieciocho o diecinueve sin problemas. Los ojos rojos eran una parte poco feliz, pero por suerte pasajera, de ella. Por todo lo demás, Bella estaba más hermosa que nunca a ojos de Edward.

-Bella, te amo… aunque a veces me exasperas. ¿Qué fue lo que te convenció finalmente de que convertirte en una eterna maldita no era tan mala idea? –preguntó Edward.

No se había vuelto a tocar el tema de la transformación de Bella desde que ambos se decidieron a solicitar la custodia de Mandy, y de algún modo Edward no fue capaz de imaginar que Bella hubiese cambiado de opinión. Ella había estado tan terca antes en su idea, que pese a que Mandy, la razón principal para que permaneciese humana, había desaparecido, a Edward ni se le pasó por la cabeza que ahora quizás Bella no estuviese en contra de convertirse en inmortal.

-Creo que el punto decisivo fue saber que me amabas tanto como para tirar tu vida inmortal por la borda con tal de no quedarte sin mí –admitió ella, saltando hasta una de las ramas más altas de un árbol sin dificultad. El que todo lo físico fuese tan fácil era algo que complacía de sobremanera a Bella-. Decidí que no podía permitir eso, que tenía que hacer algo para impedírtelo… te amo demasiado como para empujarte a morir, más aún cuando la decisión está de algún modo en mis manos. Entonces tomé la decisión, aunque no encontré la forma de llevarlo a cabo. Por suerte Alice lo vio, y se las arregló para hacerme llegar un teléfono a través del cual pudimos comunicarnos. Alice no quería venir directamente a mi habitación porque el olor te alertaría de su presencia. Todas las veces que te eché ordenándote que no regresaras por horas… Alice y yo urdíamos planes. Pretextó que se iba a Nueva York, cuando en realidad nunca estuvo allí. ¿Sabes a dónde se fueron ella y Jasper?

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? –preguntó Edward, saltando tras Bella, que se deslizó a otra rama con una sonrisa.

-Es muy obvio, si lo piensas. Se fueron a Forks.

-¿Forks? –repitió Edward, asombrado.

-La familia tiene una casa ahí, era el lugar más simple para quedarse –explicó Bella con una sonrisita suficiente-. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca de Seattle para intervenir si pasaba algo imprevisto. Jasper arregló los papeles para desaparecer mi supuesto cadáver, y sólo cuando ya todo esto medio cocinado involucramos a Carlisle.

-¿Y lo de los nombres clave con canciones infantiles? –quiso saber Edward, trepando tras ella e intentando atrapar a Bella, que otra vez se escabulló con facilidad.

-Ah, eso fue un poco tonto –admitió Bella-. Es sólo que sonaba mejor que decir "es la hora" o algo así. Además, eran contraseñas seguras, en el sentido que difícilmente nadie las usaría por accidente o las adivinaría.

-Eres brillante, ¿sabías? –preguntó Edward con una enorme sonrisa, alcanzando por fin un tobillo de Bella.

-Claro que sabía, pero me encanta oírtelo decir –admitió ella, risueña.

Tonteando, ambos acabaron por caer del árbol, en un enredo de brazos y piernas.

-Me encanta esto de caerme y que sean las cosas las que se rompen, en lugar de mis huesos –suspiró Bella, acariciando el pecho de Edward.

-Me encanta que seas fuerte, irrompible e inmortal –sonrió Edward.

-Estuve pensando… cuando mi tiempo de neófita acabe, ¿podremos reaparecer en público, o tendremos que seguir escondiéndonos por unos años hasta que todo el mundo olvide al extraño señor Masen y el cadáver donado? –preguntó Bella, preocupada.

-Dado que no vamos a aparecer en Seattle, no creo que haya problemas. Parece que vamos a darle el gusto a Alice e irnos todos a Nueva York por una temporada –medio sonrió Edward-. No es seguro, pero da la impresión que ése es nuestro siguiente domicilio…

-Nueva York me parece una buena idea -opinó Bella, reflexiva.

-Nueva York será, entonces –suspiró Edward-. Alice va a amarte.

-Le debo Nueva York –sonrió Bella, culpable-. Todos creyeron que Alice estaba pasándolo bomba allá cuando en realidad estaba aburriéndose a muerte en Forks.

-Cuidado, Alice es capaz de querer vestir a la Estatua de la Libertad con algo más chic que esa túnica… -advirtió Edward con gesto dramático.

Ambos rieron con ganas. Estando juntos, la eternidad era una inacabable aventura, un extenso y divertido juego. Hasta repetir la escuela secundaria hasta el infinito parecía divertido… siempre que estuviesen juntos. Que lo estarían, y por siempre, nada menos.

.


End file.
